Las Crónicas de Narnia: In Aetérnum
by LucyBF
Summary: Han pasado casi tres años desde la marcha de los Pevensie y ahora un nuevo peligro amenaza Narnia, sin duda el mayor de todos, por lo que se necesitará nuevamente la ayuda de aquellos que en su día cumplieron su obligación como monarcas. Sin embargo, su regreso reavivará antiguos sentimientos y desencadenará nuevos. Un oscuro secreto está a punto de salir a la luz, ¿qué será?
1. Sinopsis

Esta historia es la secuela de la fanfic: _"__Las Crónicas de Narnia: La hija de Aslan__"_

Por lo que recomiendo a los nuevos lectores pasarse antes por la primera parte para una mayor comprensión de la trama.

**Disclaimer****: Algunos personajes y escenarios son propiedad del gran C.S. Lewis. La trama y todo aquello que no reconozcáis es de mi invención.**

* * *

**SINOPSIS**

Dos años y medio han pasado desde la repentina y dolorosa marcha de los Grandes Reyes del Pasado.

**Y ahora todo ha cambiado.**

Con la apariencia de una joven de dieciocho años de edad, Elizabeth se exilia al Palacio de Luz, hogar de las Brujas de Valhem, para aprender a controlar su magia. Allí establece una conexión especial con las hechiceras y conoce a Kane, un misterioso mago que se convierte en su mentor.

En esos seis meses de duro entrenamiento, la hija del Gran León experimenta una serie de cambios que ni ella misma es capaz de explicar, convirtiéndose en una muchacha fría y distante.

**Sin embargo, a su regreso se verá en la obligación de enfrentarse a lo que más teme: sus sentimientos, aquellos que ha tratado de ignorar a toda costa.**

Mientras tanto, un aura maligna se cierne sobre el oeste y una sombra incontrolable arrasa todo a su paso. De nuevo la naturaleza muere sin causa aparente y la inquietud entre hombres y narnianos crece a medida que el número de desapariciones aumenta.

Villas y bosques arrasados, aldeanos que se esfuman sin dejar rastro…Caspian y Elizabeth deberán averiguar cuál es el origen de todo este mal, no obstante, ¿cómo lo conseguirán si ni siquiera saben a lo que se enfrentan?

Un nuevo peligro amenaza Narnia, sin lugar a dudas, el mayor de todos. Por lo que se necesitará una vez más la ayuda de aquellos que en su día cumplieron su obligación como monarcas. Pero el retorno de los hermanos Pevensie no dejará indiferente a nadie y desencadenará nuevos conflictos entre los reyes y reinas.

**Un oscuro secreto está a punto de salir a la luz.**

El dolor de una traición es incluso más fuerte que el propio amor.

¿Qué pasará cuando Elizabeth descubra que todo este tiempo ha estado viviendo en una mentira?

Pero la hija de Aslan también tendrá que hacer frente a otro gran reto, quizás el más importante de toda su vida: averiguar a quién ama realmente.

¿Quién será el elegido?

**¿Peter o Caspian?**

_"Dime Elizabeth, ¿tu corazón ya se ha dividido en dos?"_


	2. Prólogo

La dulce melodía inundó en cuestión de milésimas de segundo las inmediaciones del aposento, cuya meticulosa decoración irradiaba un gusto sumamente exquisito.

La joven permanecía sentada frente al refinado tocador, intentando dominar sin demasiado éxito su larga melena dorada —la cual ese día se le antojaba condenadamente indomable—, mientras entonaba una y otra vez aquella hermosa canción que tantos recuerdos de su infancia le traía. No obstante, un deje de tristeza impregnaba cada palabra que salía de su boca, convirtiendo así el amor en dolor, la ternura en mal disimulada melancolía y la esperanza en anhelo. Un conjunto de sentimientos con los que, muy a su pesar, debía convivir día tras día.

Sus claros ojos y prácticamente la zona más expresiva de su armonioso rostro, reflejaban a la perfección todo ese torbellino de emociones, aunque con el paso del tiempo había aprendido a mostrarse impasible delante de los demás. Gracias a las experiencias vividas y a los golpes recibidos se había convertido en un témpano de hielo, fría e inescrutable. Ahora todo había cambiado y no podía permitirse ningún ápice de debilidad, ya no.

El tosco sonido de unos golpecillos resonando al otro lado de la puerta, interrumpió su canto y la hizo emerger de sus cavilaciones.

—Adelante —pronunció colocando el cepillo de pelo en su sitio.

—Majestad —una muchacha de cabellos oscuros, tez pálida y complexión delgada apareció en el umbral, no sin antes realizar una grácil reverencia en señal de respeto—. Todo está listo para partir —anunció bajo la enigmática mirada de su señora, que la observaba a través del espejo.

—Perfecto —la rubia asintió—. Gracias Rieme, puedes retirarte —realizó un gesto con la mano, indicándole que se marchara. Esta obedeció sin rechistar.

Una vez sola se levantó de su cómodo asiento, caminó hasta el otro extremo de la alcoba y se detuvo junto a la enorme ventana, para luego contemplar el exterior de palacio con gran atención. El fastuoso paraje típico de las Montañas del Norte era, sin lugar a dudas, digno de admirar y alabar: un santuario abierto a todas las criaturas y seres mágicos que habitaban Narnia. Un leve suspiro brotó de entre sus carnosos y rosados labios, sabiendo que echaría de menos ese lugar repleto de recuerdos imborrables.

De nuevo la puerta de roble oscuro se abrió de par en par y, sin esperar al permiso de la joven, un hombre elegantemente ataviado irrumpió en la estancia.

—Es la hora —anunció con la vista clavada en la rubia.

—Lo sé —respondió ella de forma airada, casi rozando lo simple.

El recién llegado se aclaró la garganta.

—Los caballos ya están preparados. Serán tres jornadas de viaje, puede que dos si atajamos de noche —explicó a la par que intentaba escudriñar sus pensamientos, lo que le pareció complicado pero no imposible.

—No. Avanzaremos únicamente de día, necesitaremos la oscuridad de la noche para recobrar fuerzas —contradijo la reina, taxativa.

—Como ordenéis, pues —se limitó a responder el hombre, justo antes de inclinar la cabeza a modo de reverencia.

Sin cruzar ni una sola mirada con él, la joven se acercó a su ropero y cogió de su interior una bonita capa color verde bosque, dispuesta a ponérsela.

»¿Me permitís? —consultó el desconocido, quien no tendría más de treinta años. Avanzó un par de pasos y se detuvo detrás de ella.

La aludida, tras meditarlo unos instantes, asintió no muy convencida con la idea, consintiéndole colocar la aterciopelada prenda sobre sus inmaculados hombros semidesnudos. El dulce aroma a flores silvestres que desprendía su dorado cabello era embriagador y su exótica belleza, tan letal y mortífera como una rosa rodeada de múltiples espinas.

»No quisiera entrometerme donde no me llaman, pero últimamente os noto algo decaída. ¿Hay algo que os preocupe? —quiso saber, rompiendo así el aciago silencio que se había instaurado en la sala.

La joven giró sobre sus talones y retrocedió unos pasos para salvaguardar las distancias.

—Estoy bien, solo quiero llegar a casa cuanto antes —respondió sin querer entrar en detalles, ya que no estaba en la obligación de hacerlo y mucho menos con él.

—Tras seis meses de ausencia, una soberana se mostraría feliz por volver a su reino. Sin embargo, me atrevería a decir que no es precisamente dicha lo que vos sentís, ¿me equivoco? —inquirió con una ceja arqueada.

La rubia bajó lentamente la mirada ante sus palabras, para después aproximarse nuevamente al ventanal. Aquel en cuyo alféizar había pasado largas noches en vela.

—Vaya, es muy observador —su voz iba acompañada de una nota burlona, pero no podía negar que le había sorprendido con su acertada indagación.

—No hace falta que me tratéis de usted —señaló su compañero mientras adecentaba con esmero su bonita túnica.

La muchacha inspiró profundamente antes de retomar la palabra:

—Es cierto que han cambiado muchas cosas, pero por eso mismo necesito regresar lo antes posible junto a mis seres queridos —musitó, cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho—. He estado exiliada de todo lo que conocía demasiado tiempo, ya es hora de volver.

El hombre se posicionó a su lado y clavó la vista en sus manos; estas parecían frágiles y vulnerables, muy suaves al tacto, no obstante, estrechaban la tela vaporosa del vestido con una fuerza sobrehumana.

—No es el mundo quien ha cambiado —corrigió con voz áspera y captando su atención—, sino vos, Elizabeth —. La susodicha respiró hondo, tratando de reprimir a duras penas una risita sardónica. Ese hombre no dejaba de asombrarla.

—Tal vez tengas razón. El duro entrenamiento al que me he visto sometida al fin ha concluido, pero sigo sintiéndome tan perdido como al principio —su voz se fue apagando hasta no ser más que un susurro.

Él posó una mano en su hombro izquierdo, queriendo reconfortarla.

—Sois joven, aún debéis aprender muchas cosas y superar infinidad de obstáculos —realizó una pequeña pausa antes de continuar—. Vuestro camino será duro, no lo niego, pero sabed que aquí estaré para lo que necesitéis —su tono de voz parecía sincero, igual que sus orbes grises, mas no era suficiente, al menos para ella.

Elizabeth alzó el mentón con aire combativo y las finas comisuras de sus labios se elevaron en una sonrisa desdeñosa.

—Tus palabras son realmente conmovedoras, Kane, pero no necesito consuelo —aclaró con frivolidad a la par que apartaba su mano—. Eres mi mentor, ese es tu trabajo —sentenció de manera impasible. Sin embargo, su comportamiento altivo y soberbio no pareció molestar al mencionado, que rió por lo bajo ante el dardo envenenado de su nueva aprendiz.

Sin esperar a más, la reina dirigió sus apresurados pasos hacia la puerta y antes de salir dedicó un último vistazo al aposento que durante seis largos meses le había pertenecido, el mismo que en su día también fue propiedad de su querida madre.

* * *

Cuando descendió las escaleras propias del Palacio de Luz, hogar de las Brujas de Valhem y el suyo hasta ese día, atravesó el portón que conducía al exterior y salió al patio concéntrico. Allí, un reducido grupo de hechiceras —las únicas que quedaban de su estirpe tras la invasión telmarina—, ataviadas con elegantes y ribeteados vestidos de seda, aguardaban serenas el momento de la despedida.

Elizabeth, totalmente atónita, observó con gran emoción a cada una de las mujeres que se presentaba ante ella. Aquellas que le habían ofrecido su ayuda sin dudarlo ni un segundo y enseñado durante todo el transcurso de su aprendizaje, y que, luego de seis largos meses de exhausta convivencia, se habían convertido en sus hermanas.

Sus bellos orbes fueron a parar inconscientemente en la Suma Bruja, que la esperaba en el centro del pórtico con los brazos abiertos. Se acercó a ella con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios y la envolvió en un efusivo abrazo, sin poder evitar asemejar el calor que desprendía su cuerpo con el de su difunta madre.

—Os echaremos mucho de menos, majestad —pronunció una vez que se hubieron separado. A su lado se encontraban Sybil y Sabine, prácticamente las dos brujas con las que más contacto había tenido.

—Y yo a vosotras —contestó la aludida, intercalando miradas entre las tres mujeres.

La Suma Bruja sonrió.

—Recuerdo vuestro primer día aquí, temíais no poder estar a la altura de una Bruja de Valhem como lo fue vuestra madre —rememoró con cierta nostalgia, provocando que la joven se mordiese frenéticamente el labio inferior para contener un sollozo—. Ahora debéis sentiros orgullosa por todo lo que habéis conseguido. Miraos, sois la viva imagen de Erina —acarició fugazmente su bronceada mejilla.

La reina agradeció de todo corazón sus palabras, pese a que no terminara de creérselas. Por alguna extraña razón que ella no llegaba a comprender, sentía que no había cumplido con todas sus expectativas. Había algo en su interior, oscuro y siniestro, que la impedía enorgullecerse de sí misma.

Su ex compañera, Sabine, al percibir su abatimiento, estrechó su mano con dulzura y le dedicó una mirada enternecida. Ella le devolvió gustosamente el gesto, aliviada por que no le guardase rencor.

Fue en ese preciso momento cuando Kane apareció frente a ellas, cargando una pequeña alforja que llevaba colgada al hombro. Un equipaje bastante ligero en comparación con el de la rubia.

—Todavía no puedo controlar del todo mi magia —le recordó Elizabeth, cabizbaja.

La líder del clan negó con la cabeza.

—Vuestro talento sobrepasa los límites, Elizabeth. Toda bruja aprende con el paso del tiempo y de los continuos errores cometidos a lo largo de los años. No desesperéis, estoy segura de que muy pronto encontraréis vuestro punto de inflexión y os convertiréis en todo un ejemplo a seguir —alegó pausadamente, con la intención de infundirle algo de confianza.

La soberana, sintiendo la inconfundible presencia de Kane a sus espaldas, volteó la mirada hacia él. Este la observaba fijamente y con una expresión inconmovible en su atractivo semblante.

»Confiad en vuestro mentor, él os guiará y sabrá aconsejaros en los momentos más difíciles —siguió hablando al darse cuenta de la creciente tensión que había entre ambos.

«No necesito ninguna niñera», barruntó la muchacha al tiempo que enarcaba una de sus doradas cejas en una mueca escéptica.

—Gracias por todo, Enya.

Una vez que se hubo despedido de todas ellas, la hija de Aslan, seguida de Kane, dirigió sus apresurados pasos hacia donde estaban apeados los caballos. Allí los esperaban ya sobre sus monturas: Rieme, la fiel doncella de Elizabeth, y un grupo de cuatro hechiceras que las acompañarían hasta las lindes del Bosque de Valhem.

—Hola, pequeña —saludó a su amada yegua, Lluvia, la cual relinchó enérgicamente al reconocerla—. ¿Lista para regresar a casa? —el animal asintió varias veces, haciendo que ella riera.

—Buen viaje, mi reina —pronunció Enya, justo antes de que la modesta compañía espoleara a sus respectivos corceles y comenzase a cabalgar alejándose de las inquebrantables murallas del Palacio de Luz.

* * *

Ya internados en el frondoso bosque, las cuatro brujas encabezaban la comitiva. Un poco más rezagadas iban Elizabeth y Rieme, quienes platicaban tranquilamente. Y por último, Kane finalizaba la marcha.

—Espero que las sabias palabras de Enya os hayan hecho reflexionar —habló el hombre, obligando a su caballo a ponerse entre medias de ambas jóvenes.

—¿A qué te refieres? —preguntó la rubia con fingido desinterés.

—A nuestra relación, claro está. Deberíamos intentar mejorarla, puesto que a partir de ahora tendremos que pasar mucho tiempo juntos —argumentó en tono adulador e ignorando la descortesía de su pupila.

Elizabeth carcajeó, divertida.

—Puede que solo aparente dieciocho años, pero he vivido mucho más que vosotros dos juntos —les señaló con el dedo índice a ambos, tanto a Kane como a su sirvienta—. De modo que no es necesario que una niñera ande detrás de mí, sé apañármelas sola —masculló entre dientes, al tiempo que erguía el mentón con soberbia.

«La Suma Bruja no piensa lo mismo», el mentor sonrió ladinamente al escucharlo. Ya había oído hablar acerca del fuerte carácter con el que había sido dotada la hija del Gran León, mas nunca pensó que fuera tan orgullosa. No cabía la menor duda de que esto iba a ser todo un reto para él.

—_Niñera_ no es el término más adecuado, son mejores las acepciones: mentor, instructor o maestro. Podéis escoger la que más os guste —puntualizó, guiñándole un ojo con picardía—. Además, tarde o temprano acabaréis dándoos cuenta de que me necesitáis —eso último hizo que la chica bufase.

—¿Ah, sí? Yo no estaría tan segura —contradijo ella de manera tajante—. Para que eso ocurra, primero deberás ganarte mi confianza…y déjame decirte que no vas por buen camino —sin nada más que añadir, agitó las riendas de Lluvia para que aligerase el paso.

Rieme no tardó en seguirla, dejando a Kane solo.

—Eso ya lo veremos —musitó el hombre con una sonrisa mordaz.

* * *

**_N. de la A.:_**

**_¡Hola, mis amados lectores! __He aquí mi regreso con la segunda parte del fic._**

**_¿Qué os ha parecido? Yo, personalmente, e__stoy muy ilusionada con esta segunda entrega porque me siento con mucha más libertad a la hora de plantear todas las ideas que permanecen flotando en mi loca cabecita._**

**_Aclaraciones: como habéis podido apreciar en el prólogo, la historia se ambienta dos años después de que los hermanos Pevensie abandonaran Narnia. Y a medida que vaya avanzando la trama veréis a una Elizabeth de dieciocho años mucho más madura y algo diferente (con muchísimo más genio) que deberá enfrentarse a nuevos peligros._**

**_También quisiera dejar clara una cosa: este título es solo provisional. Todavía no quiero poner el definitivo ya que os daría una ligera idea de lo que está por venir. In Aetérnum es latín y significa: "para toda la eternidad"._**

**_Creo que eso es todo. Muchas gracias a todos por vuestro apoyo y espero que esta parte os guste tanto como la primera._**


	3. Lágrimas de zafiro

_Sus hermosos ojos zafiro contemplaban maravillados cómo la puesta de sol se iba fundiendo paulatinamente en el horizonte, una explosión de belleza y calidez que se había convertido en su método de relajación más usado. Por esa misma razón, siempre que podía, se escaqueaba de lo que quisiera que estuviese haciendo en esos momentos para poder disfrutar del ocaso._

_Con la espalda recta y las manos apoyadas en la elegante balaustrada, agradecía inmensamente el frescor de la brisa rozando sus mejillas y agitando sus ondulados cabellos._

_—¿Acaso la fiesta no es de tu agrado? —preguntó una voz a su espalda._

_La muchacha permanecía tan inmersa en sus propias cavilaciones que en un principio no pudo evitar sobresaltarse, pero en cuanto vio que se trataba de su buen amigo Caspian, rápidamente sustituyó su estado de turbación por una pequeña sonrisa._

_—Necesitaba tomar un poco el aire —contestó encogiéndose de hombros—. Además, sería una lástima perderse un atardecer tan bello como el de hoy —su mirada volvió a extraviarse en la lejanía._

_El rey caminó hasta detenerse a su lado, recargó los brazos en la baranda de piedra templada y cuando dirigió la vista al frente, entonces lo comprendió._

_—Es precioso, sin duda Narnia debe saber qué día es hoy —musitó mientras miraba a la rubia de reojo. Juraría que en ese preciso instante y con la luz del crepúsculo incidiendo en su delicada piel, lucía más hermosa que nunca._

_—También debería saber que odio este tipo de celebraciones —replicó Elizabeth en un improvisado tono jocoso, a lo que Caspian rió por lo bajo._

_—Lo tendré en cuenta para la próxima vez. Al menos, algunos sí que están disfrutando de la fiesta —ladeó ligeramente la cabeza hacia la puerta—, y sino mira a Trumpkin, es la primera vez que lo veo reír tanto en una misma tarde. Creo que se ha excedido un poco con la bebida —ante esto último, los dos carcajearon divertidos, sin poder evitar visualizar la imagen del enano rodeado de numerosas jarras de cerveza vacías. Y una vez que ambos recobraron la compostura, el moreno siguió hablando—: Eso está mucho mejor —señaló bastante satisfecho por haberla hecho reír._

_Elizabeth clavó su mirada azulada en los profundos orbes de Caspian, aquellos que, de una manera inexplicable, siempre lograban reconfortarla y hacerla sentir segura. En esos dos últimos años, el joven telmarino se había convertido en un gran apoyo para la bruja, un pilar fundamental del que ya no se veía capaz de prescindir, su mejor amigo y confidente._

_—Mañana partiré al Palacio de Luz… —pronunció en un susurro, apenas audible._

_El chico, ante el fortuito cambio de tema y cerciorándose de que ese en especial le afectaba sobremanera, se irguió de nuevo y tomó una gran bocanada de aire._

_—Necesitas aprender a controlar tu magia —su voz poseía un leve toque paternal, haciendo que aquel último comentario pareciera más un reproche que un consejo—. Verás como esos meses pasan rápido, cuando quieras darte cuenta ya estarás de regreso —aseguró con gran convicción._

_La aludida le miró ligeramente conmovida. No quería marcharse así, tan de repente, ni tampoco dejar caer todo el peso del reino sobre sus hombros. No porque no confiase en él, ni mucho menos, sino por una cuestión de orgullo; la sola idea de tener que exiliarse al Bosque de Valhem y abandonar su cargo como soberana durante un tiempo indeterminado, le repateaba a más no poder._

_—Soy una irresponsable —masculló entre dientes, al tiempo que se llevaba una mano a la frente en un repentino arranque de desesperación—. Me siento fatal dejándote al cargo de todo._

_Su compañero negó rotundamente con la cabeza._

_—No lo eres —contradijo en un tono severo._

_—Pero, ¿y si ocurre algo en mi ausencia y necesitáis…_

_—No te preocupes, yo me encargaré de todo. Tienes que centrarte en tu entrenamiento, eso es lo único que debe importarte ahora —Caspian, posando las manos en sus hombros, no permitió que concluyera la frase._

_Elizabeth, por su parte, emitió un lánguido suspiro antes de asentir, puesto que en el fondo sabía que tenía razón. Lo mejor que podía hacer en aquellos momentos, era llevar a cabo su aprendizaje en el ámbito mágico. De esa manera, con una reina capaz de controlar adecuadamente sus poderes, Narnia contaría con una enorme ventaja a la hora de enfrentarse a futuras amenazas._

_—Entonces deberías ir haciéndote a la idea de que cuando vuelva, podré vencerte sin mayor esfuerzo —comentó la muchacha socarronamente._

_—No vendas la piel del oso antes de haberlo cazado, tal vez a tu regreso te sorprenda —contradijo el moreno mientras se cruzaba de brazos y fruncía el entrecejo de una forma condenadamente atractiva._

_Elizabeth se sentó en la barandilla. Extrañaría ese tipo de conversaciones y, sobre todo, su afable compañía._

_»Ah, por cierto, casi se me olvida —volvió a hablar Caspian sacando del bolsillo interior de su túnica una cajita negra adornada con un bonito lazo dorado—. Esto es para ti._

_La reina, con una expresión de auténtico desconcierto, aceptó algo dubitativa el obsequio. Lo cogió con sumo cuidado y durante unos segundos lo observó con atención, examinando la perfección de la lazada y el negro impecable del envoltorio._

_—Caspian, no tenías que haberte moles…_

_—No digas nada y ábrelo —de nuevo, él la interrumpió._

_Las comisuras de sus labios se elevaron en una sonrisa pícara, por lo que procedió a deshacer cuidadosamente el lazo y abrir la cajita. Cuando al fin pudo ver su contenido, un sonido ahogado brotó de su garganta, para luego examinar con detenimiento la belleza del colgante: la joya estaba compuesta por una fina cadena de oro blanco y un deslumbrante zafiro en forma de lágrima que no dejaba indiferente a nadie, en cuya periferia se disponían una serie de diamantes de diversos tamaños y colores que lo hacían todavía más espectacular._

_»Y bien, ¿te gusta? —quiso saber el joven, impaciente._

_—Dios mío, Caspian…es precioso —respondió Elizabeth tratando de recuperar el aliento. Pocas veces se quedaba sin palabras._

_El susodicho esbozando una amplia sonrisa, no esperó ni un segundo más y, tras el permiso de la rubia, ató el colgante alrededor de su cuello._

_—Hace juego con tus ojos —halagó como solo él sabía hacer._

_—Me encanta, muchas gracias._

_—No tienes por qué dármelas, es un detalle que quiero que conserves. Así durante tu estancia en el Palacio de Luz tendrás algo a lo que aferrarte, algo que te recuerde a nosotros —argumentó el rey con un deje de melancolía impregnando sus palabras._

_Ella bajó lentamente la mirada, apesadumbrada. Sabía que por mucho que lo quisiera disimular, Caspian no quería que se marchase. Su entrenamiento podría alargarse y durar hasta incluso más de un año, ¿cómo podría pasar tanto tiempo alejada de sus seres queridos? No obstante, era cierto lo que su amigo le acababa de decir: ahora tenía algo a lo que aferrarse, un amuleto que le daría fuerzas para seguir adelante._

_—No necesito ningún bien material para recordarte cada día, Caspian —musitó con total sinceridad, pillándole desprevenido._

_El mencionado tragó saliva. La manera en que ella le observaba era tierna y cercana, sin embargo, nunca lograba escudriñar sus pensamientos y eso le resultaba frustrante. Cada vez que se decidía a adentrarse en aquellos imponentes orbes azules, algo se lo impedía, quedándose siempre a las puertas de lo que llevaba años deseando._

_«Aún no es el momento», pensó._

_—Feliz cumpleaños, Elizabeth —eso fue lo único que atinó a decir, pero bastó para que ella sonriera como nunca antes lo había hecho._

* * *

La noche se fue cerniendo lentamente sobre ellos, envolviendo todo a su paso. Pequeños rayos de luz nívea procedentes de la luna llena, incidían en las fastuosas copas de los árboles más altos hasta tocar la hojarasca del suelo, transformando el boscoso sendero por el que transitaban en un lugar completamente mágico, cuya simple hoja, rama o flor irradiaba una perfección decorosa.

La compañía, compuesta en sus inicios por siete integrantes, ahora tan solo contaba con tres, puesto que cuando alcanzaron los límites del Bosque de Valhem, las cuatro hechiceras que los acompañaban regresaron al Palacio de Luz, tal y como habían acordado desde un principio. Por lo que, a partir de ese momento, Elizabeth, Kane y Rieme prosiguieron ellos solos la marcha.

Cuando la luz comenzó a escasear, tras una larga y agotadora jornada de viaje, la reina ordenó acampar en una zona bastante tupida y rodeada de floresta para que su presencia pudiera pasar más inadvertida durante el periodo nocturno. Y después de tomar una cena bastante ligera, Elizabeth, cubierta con su caperuza verde, se dirigió al lugar donde estaban apeados los caballos; unos metros más al norte del campamento.

—¿Cómo se encuentra mi chica preferida? —preguntó dulcemente una vez que se hubo detenido frente a su amada yegua, la cual, al sentir su presencia, empezó a agitar la cabeza para finalmente aceptar de buen agrado los continuos mimos de su dueña—. Esa es mi pequeña —se apoyó contra el cálido cuerpo del animal, sin dejar de acariciar su hocico—. Mañana por fin llegaremos a Cair Paravel, nuestro hogar… —continuó diciendo, sin poder evitar cerrar los ojos y relajarse con la respiración acompasada del corcel.

El fuerte vínculo que las unía era inquebrantable, ya que durante mucho tiempo Lluvia había sido su única y mejor amiga. Una fiel aliada que siempre había seguido sus pasos sin esperar nada a cambio, solo amor.

»¿Lo recuerdas? Ese hermoso lugar rodeado por un infranqueable mar de agua cristalina —realizó una pequeña pausa para poder visualizar mejor el paisaje—, formado por un acantilado en cuya cumbre se alza un palacio con altas torres de marfil, banderas rojas como la sangre y estandartes dorados… —su voz se fue apagando con cada vocablo que salía de su boca, hasta no ser más que un susurro—. Sí pequeña, al fin volvemos a casa —esbozó una sonrisa melancólica, que no tardó en borrar en cuanto su mano se posó en el colgante que Caspian le había regalado seis meses atrás.

El recuerdo de aquella tarde, que en un principio se le antojó algo agobiante, pasó fugazmente por su mente. Sin duda alguna, había tenido un final dulce.

—Mi Señora —la voz de Rieme a sus espaldas la sobresaltó, haciendo que pegase un ligero respingo y se girase de golpe hacia ella—. Lamento asustaros, solo quería asegurarme de que os encontrabais bien —se disculpó la castaña, algo avergonzada y con la vista clavada en el suelo pedregoso.

Elizabeth, tras un lánguido suspiro, la miró enternecida.

—Agradezco mucho tu preocupación, Rym, pero algo me dice que no estás aquí solo por eso —tanteó la rubia con perspicacia, evadiendo por completo su pregunta.

La sirvienta, con el rubor adueñándose de sus pálidas mejillas, se aclaró la garganta.

—Necesitáis descansar, majestad. Mañana será un día largo, quizás más duro que el de hoy —la rubia profirió un breve resoplido al escucharlo, últimamente solían decirle mucho esa frase—. Me preocupa vuestro estado de salud, prácticamente no coméis y apenas dormís —argumentó con la zozobra presente en su pecoso semblante.

—Estoy bien —contestó la reina con simpleza y parsimonia.

Rieme inspiró profundamente.

—Es por él, ¿cierto? —se aventuró a preguntar.

El cuerpo de Elizabeth se tensó en el acto. Frunció los labios en una mueca desdeñosa y bajó lentamente la mirada. Odiaba ser como un libro abierto frente a los demás, era algo que no soportaba. Sin embargo, necesitaba hablar y desahogarse con alguien de confianza, de modo que se decidió a contarle el origen de sus desvelos o, al menos, una parte de ellos.

—Así es, su recuerdo no hace más que atormentarme —respondió mientras trataba de mantener sus emociones bajo control—. No consigo sacarle de mi cabeza, pienso en él día y noche —su tono se mantuvo firme pese a la congoja.

Apretó los puños con fuerza, para así poder descargar toda su frustración, que no era poca. Y solo cuando volvió a alzar el rostro hacia su doncella, esta se atrevió a hablar:

—Tened fe —musitó—. Sé que en casos como este, poco puedo hacer por vos, pero si necesitáis algo, cualquier cosa, sabed que estoy aquí para serviros. Ahora y siempre —sus ojos color avellana transmitían una bondad e inocencia que la joven Elizabeth adoraba, pues la hacían sentir segura y sobre todo querida.

—Gracias, Rym —pronunció con gran sinceridad—. Me alegra que estés aquí, de verdad —aquello último hizo que ambas sonrieran con complicidad, siendo perfectamente conscientes de que ese era el inicio de una bonita amistad.


	4. Esos hermosos ojos felinos

**Capítulo 2: Esos hermosos ojos felinos**

Los incipientes rayos del sol se filtraron a través de las copas de los árboles e incidieron directamente en el rostro de Elizabeth que, al sentir la intensidad del brillo avivando sus mejillas, abrió lentamente los ojos hasta que éstos se acostumbraron a la luz del nuevo día.

Un ocioso bostezo surgió de entre sus labios, al tiempo que se cubría parte del rostro con la mano izquierda, de tal manera que la penetrante luz ya no dañaba su visión.

Esa noche no había logrado sucumbir a un sueño profundo, lo que le causaba cierta irritación y desasosiego. Estaba acostumbrada al insomnio ocasional que padecía, pero debido a la continuidad de sus desvelos estaba empezando a preocuparse.

Cuando al fin consiguió desperezarse un poco, se incorporó sobre la hierba, que durante el periodo nocturno le había servido de lecho. No es que fuese un sitio muy cómodo que digamos, pero no era la primera vez que dormía en el suelo.

Aún somnolienta, dirigió una rápida y analizadora mirada a su alrededor, percatándose de que Rieme seguía durmiendo y también de la ausencia de Kane, lo que la provocaba cierta curiosidad. Realmente no le importaba el paradero de su mentor, pero no podía evitar preguntarse dónde diantres estaría poco entrado el amanecer.

Sacudió varias veces la cabeza para así librarse de ese absurdo pensamiento y tras estirarse, se levantó de un salto y cogió ropa limpia de entre sus cosas. No entendía cómo había sido capaz de llevarse tantos vestidos, ya que, al fin y al cabo, en Cair Paravel tendría todos los que quisiera y más.

Echando una última ojeada al campamento comenzó a caminar dirigiéndose hacia el río, sabiendo de su existencia al haber escuchado durante toda la noche el sonido musical del agua en continuo movimiento.

Gracias al agudizado oído que había heredado de su padre no la costó ningún esfuerzo encontrarlo. Sintiéndose orgullosa de su instinto y su buena orientación.

Una vez se hubo aseado, y con una velocidad admirable, se cambió de ropa. Sustituyendo aquel despampanante, pero nada práctico vestido, por una indumentaria mucho más cómoda y sencilla; una bonita blusa color marfil que mostraba un insinuado escote, unos pantalones de cuero oscuro que se ceñían perfectamente a sus pronunciadas curvas y unas lóbregas botas altas que se alzaban hasta sus rodillas. Aunque no fuera un vestuario demasiado apropiado a su título como reina agradecía poder realizar movimientos con mayor libertad y precisión.

Acto seguido decidió recoger su larga y ondulada melena en una coleta alta. De tal manera que sus refinadas facciones destacaban en demasía, conjugadas a la perfección con sus felinos ojos azules, revelando un rostro sumamente armonioso y bello.

Cuando se dispuso a abandonar el lugar, antes de recoger el vestido, escuchó una serie de extraños ruidos procedentes de la espesura. Concretamente el sonido de unos pasos que, por muy sigilosos que intentaran ser, de nada les servía frente al privilegiado oído que ella poseía.

Decidió seguir actuando como hasta ahora había hecho, pues así le resultaría mucho más sencillo sorprender a quien fuera que la estuviese espiando.

«Esto va a ser divertido».Pensó cogiendo disimuladamente una hermosa daga, que siempre llevaba escondida en su bota derecha para casos como aquel.

Ocultando el arma entre la tela vaporosa del vestido que antes llevaba puesto, caminó actuando con una naturalidad sobresaliente.

Y al adentrarse en el interior del bosque las pisadas que, en un principio eran prácticamente imperceptibles, ahora sonaban cada vez más cercanas a ella, permitiéndola confirmar su teoría de que alguien o algo la estaban siguiendo.

Controlando cada uno de sus movimientos esperó un minuto más. No iba a ofrecer más tiempo. Por lo que, cuando logró distinguir una sombra sospechosa oculta entre los matorrales no lo dudó; desenvainando su daga se abalanzó sobre el individuo, derribándolo sin mucho esfuerzo y quedando encima de él. Con una agilidad feroz pisó la mano derecha del espía con la suela de su bota y aprisionó la izquierda con su rodilla, inmovilizándole completamente y teniendo libres las suyas para poder amenazar su cuello con el filo del puñal.

Sin duda, el extraño no resultaba ninguna amenaza para la joven, más bien, ella era el peligro.

Sin embargo, cuando pudo examinar con más atención el rostro de su prisionero, frunció violentamente el ceño al reconocerlo.

— ¿Kane? —Escupió ese nombre con desagrado, recibiendo una sonrisa seductora por parte del susodicho.

—Vaya, vaya…Pensaba que una reina de vuestra categoría debía seguir un protocolo antes de abalanzarse sobre cualquier hombre. Ya os dije que me necesitaríais, pero no esperaba esta situación tan pronto —su voz reflejaba un humor sardónico que conseguía sacar de quicio a la rubia —. Si deseabais que esto ocurriese solo teníais que decírmelo —continuó hablando, sabiendo que eso la enojaba más.

Elizabeth, al ver que Kane se estaba divirtiendo en exceso ante tan ridícula situación, acercó aún más el filo de su daga al cuello del mentor. No obstante y para su sorpresa, él no opuso resistencia, ni siquiera cambió la expresión de su rostro al sentir la hoja a punto de perforarle la piel.

—Eres despreciable —masculló ella entre dientes.

—Creí que eso ya lo pensabais. —Dijo él todavía sonriente.

—Claro que lo hacía, pero ahora lo confirmo. ¿Se puede saber qué diantres estabas haciendo? —Inquirió Elizabeth con voz autoritaria.

—Solamente estaba en el momento y lugar equivocados —. Se excusó Kane sin querer entrar en detalles.

Esa respuesta no fue lo suficientemente satisfactoria, ya que la muchacha seguía mostrando una actitud esquiva y no menos desconfiada.

—No creo en las casualidades. Y lo que más odio es que me espíen o que al menos lo intenten. —Enfatizó la pronunciación de estas últimas palabras de una manera orgullosa y soberbia, cosa que a Kane le hizo gracia.

—Creedme cuando os digo que mis intenciones no van más allá de lo que vos tenéis en mente —explicó él, adquiriendo una postura más seria. —Mis asuntos confieren una mayor importancia, mucha más que el hecho de estar observando a mi aprendiz detrás de unos arbustos —. Tanteó irónicamente.

La reina ante sus palabras dejó de asir con fuerza sus manos pero continuaba manteniendo el puñal en su yugular.

— ¿Y qué asuntos son esos? —Quiso saber esperando una respuesta que sonase lo suficientemente convincente como para liberarle.

—Como buena bruja deberíais saber que la riqueza de estos bosques se basa en la enorme diversidad de sus plantas. —Dijo para después señalar con la mirada una bolsita de piel tirada a pocos centímetros de ellos, en cuyo interior había una gran variedad de hierbas, las que supuestamente Kane había estado recogiendo hasta la impulsiva intervención de Elizabeth —. Son muy útiles para pócimas y otros encantamientos, os las aconsejo. —Puntualizó divertido.

Por otra parte, ella al no poder contradecirle, apartó rápidamente la mirada provocando así cierta satisfacción en su mentor.

—Bien. Y ahora que todo ha quedado claro, ¿podríais quitaros de encima, por favor? —De nuevo, esa seductora y provocativa sonrisa apareció en el rostro del hombre, aumentando así la irritación de la chica, que tras suspirar con indignación se puso en pie.

Una vez liberado, Kane también se levantó y luego de haberse sacudido con esmero el polvo de su túnica cogió la bolsita con las hierbas.

Mientras tanto, Elizabeth observaba atenta cada uno de sus movimientos.

Sin duda era un hombre muy atractivo. Su cabello oscuro como la noche contrastaba a la perfección con su tez pálida y sus ojos grises. Desprendía una elegancia inquietante y una áurea misteriosa le rodeaba continuamente, haciendo que aquellos ojos sembraran la duda y el desconcierto a quien los mirara.

—Espero que no vuelva a pasar nada parecido —advirtió ella enfundando la daga entre su pierna y la bota.

—Eso dependerá de las veces que os abalancéis sin motivo aparente sobre mí. —Un deje cargado de rencor inundó esa frase, igual que la mirada que Kane le lanzó.

La reina, rodando los ojos, no dijo nada, solo echó a andar percatándose de que él seguía con cautela sus pasos.

Durante unos incómodos minutos el silencio se mantuvo entre ellos, hasta que por fin Kane decidió entablar conversación.

—Decidme, ¿cuál es el motivo? —Esa pregunta permaneció en el aire unos instantes.

— ¿A qué te refieres? —Inquirió Elizabeth enarcando su ceja izquierda debido a la confusión.

—Quisiera saber a qué se debe vuestro comportamiento arisco, impulsivo y orgulloso —. La joven, al oírlo, negó un par de veces con la cabeza mientras una sonrisa súbita y forzada aparecía en su rostro —. Sé perfectamente que antes no erais así —insistió, pero no hubo respuesta. —Podréis ignorar cuanto queráis mis preguntas, pero no negar lo evidente —continuó diciendo, pese a saber que se estaba adentrando en terreno peligroso.

«Al parecer no tiene pelos en la lengua».Pensó ella sin prestarle demasiada atención.

—No eres quién para interrogarme —dijo, ladeando ligeramente la cabeza para así poder mirarle de reojo —. Solo preguntan aquellos que viven en la ignorancia, por lo que antes de abrir esa boca te aconsejaría primero informarte al respecto. ¡Ah, claro! Se me olvidaba, teóricamente lo haces para ayudarme. ¿No es cierto? —Profirió sarcástica y punzante.

—Por supuesto, pero esto simplemente lo digo para que reparéis en lo inaguantable que podéis llegar a ser —Elizabeth asombrada por su atrevimiento se detuvo en seco, mientras Kane la observaba satisfecho y esperando algún ataque de histeria por su parte.

Pero de nuevo ella no dijo nada, solo se mantuvo inmóvil hasta el momento preciso.

Fue entonces cuando, en un rápido movimiento, se volteó hacia él, permitiéndole contemplar cómo en cuestión de décimas de segundo sus ojos azules se tornaban a un color ambarino brillante. La joven esbozando una sonrisa mordaz alzó altiva la cabeza mientras las toscas ramas del árbol que tenía a su espalda se dirigían veloces hacia Kane, dispuestas a apresarle. No obstante, su mentor también sonrió, y con un movimiento de mano las detuvo sin mayor complicación antes de que pudieran tocarle.

Durante unos instantes, las ramas flotaron en el aire, hasta que otro movimiento de mano hizo que cayeran al suelo, para luego arrastrarse por la hojarasca hasta regresar a su lugar de origen.

— ¿Acaso creíais que un simple truquito iba a sorprenderme? —Preguntó Kane, percatándose de que los ojos de Elizabeth estaban volviendo a su color natural —. Eso es un error de principiantes —ella, cruzándose de brazos, rió sutilmente.

—Hubiese sido divertido —contestó la muchacha encogiéndose de hombros con inocencia, algo realmente adorable que por poco logró encandilar a Kane.

—Jamás subestiméis al adversario. Eso es algo que debéis aprender —. Señaló el mentor antes de comenzar a caminar. — No podréis vencerme tan fácilmente.

La muchacha, lanzándole una mirada de soslayo, esbozó una pequeña sonrisa para después seguirle hasta el campamento.

* * *

Los extensos e iluminados pasillos de palacio eran transitados continuamente por infinidad de apurados criados, en sus manos portadores de elementos decorativos de todo tipo.

El ajetreado ambiente que últimamente se inhalaba en Cair Paravel podría resultar bastante agobiante, pero servía para que todo el mundo estuviese ocupado con los últimos preparativos. Pues las órdenes eran claras; el palacio y la decoración debían estar espectaculares y en perfectas condiciones para cuando llegase el gran momento.

Así, hermosas guirnaldas, cintas y lazos de múltiples colores adornaban paredes y columnas, dejando el resto a la propia hermosura que desprendía por sí solo el edificio.

La larga capa azotaba la brisa con majestuosidad y al compás de los pasos que el joven caballero daba.

A medida que recorría los cálidos pasillos todas las miradas recaían sobre él. No obstante, su porte y elegancia imponían respeto y admiración.

Parecía apresurado, ya que deseaba comunicar la noticia cuanto antes.

Y cuando al fin llegó al lugar indicado, los dos centinelas que custodiaban la entrada a la sala le abrieron las puertas, permitiéndole irrumpir en la estancia donde Caspian platicaba con un reducido grupo de integrantes de la guardia real narniana.

El rey al percatarse de la presencia del recién llegado, igual que el resto de los presentes, le dedicó una mirada ansiosa, puesto que creía saber el motivo que le había llevado hasta allí.

—Majestad —saludó el caballero, realizando una breve reverencia —, ya están aquí —. Enunció manteniendo firme su posición.

Caspian al oír la tan deseada noticia esbozó una amplia sonrisa.

» En estos momentos recorren el camino hacia palacio —continuó diciendo el joven.

—Pues entonces, ¿a qué estamos esperando? —Intervino Trumpkin posicionándose al lado del monarca. El enano, vestido con una reluciente capa roja, formaba parte de esa guardia real y se había convertido en un fiel amigo de Caspian —. Demos la bienvenida que se merece a nuestra reina —dijo, realizando un gesto que se asemejaba a una sonrisa.

El rey telmarino tras asentir levemente dirigió sus pasos hacia la salida, seguido por el resto.

Por fin, después de seis meses la volvería a ver.


	5. Baile de bienvenida

**_N. de la A.: Cuando veáis tres asteriscos _*.*.*_ escuchad la canción Breathe again de Sara Bareilles y seguid leyendo, os prometo que con ella disfrutaréis mucho más de la lectura._**

* * *

**Capítulo 3: Baile de bienvenida**

Conforme avanzaban por el camino que conducía a la puerta principal de palacio, infinidad de aplausos y enérgicas exclamaciones, acompañadas por el alegre jolgorio que desprendía el campesinado, recibían tiernamente el deseado regreso de la reina Elizabeth que, sobre Lluvia, encabezaba la marcha a la vez que respondía a sus amados súbditos con afables sonrisas y saludos.

A su vera y mostrando un rostro sumamente feliz, Rieme, desde que logró divisar entre la inexorable multitud y a duras penas a sus familiares y amigos, no dejaba de saludar emocionada al público. Procurando reprimir el impulso de desmontar allí mismo de su caballo y correr hacia ellos para poder hundirse entre sus brazos.

Elizabeth sabía que su doncella estaba muy unida a su familia, por eso le agradecía enormemente el sacrificio que había hecho por ella, acompañándola en su exilio a las tierras del norte sin saber con exactitud el tiempo que iba a conllevar su entrenamiento. Dejando a los suyos para ayudarla en todo lo que pudiera. No podía evitar sentirse en deuda con ella.

En cambio y como era lógico, Kane, mucho más reacio al recibimiento de los narnianos, era el único que se mantenía en silencio y encapuchado. Un misterioso extranjero a ojos de los demás. Poseedor de un semblante serio y oculto en las profundidades de la tela oscura de su capa.

De vez en cuando, alzaba la vista para admirar con detenimiento las elegantes construcciones que formaban parte del recién reconstruido pueblo de Cair Paravel; un lugar rebosante de belleza y cuidado al mínimo detalle, como cabía esperar. Sin embargo, su mirada siempre acababa deteniéndose en un mismo punto, en una misma persona: Elizabeth. No sabía cuál era el motivo para que aquella muchacha captara toda su atención, despertando en su interior un deseo irrevocable por averiguarlo.

Le había sorprendido bastante su fortuito cambio de actitud, pues esos tres largos días de viaje solo le habían servido para cerciorarse del mal carácter que dotaba a la joven. No obstante, el comportamiento cariñoso y cercano que ofrecía a sus súbditos era una clara muestra de que todo lo que había visto hasta ahora se trataba de una simple coraza, o al menos un pequeño fragmento de cómo era realmente.

Cuando llegaron al patio concéntrico del palacio, numerosos caballeros de la guardia real, firmemente dispuestos y ataviados con lustrosas armaduras y aterciopeladas capas rojas decoradas en su envés con el emblema del Gran Aslan, recibieron a Elizabeth con el sonido musical de las trompetas de plata y dedicándola un respetuoso: _¡Larga vida a la reina!_

Ella, asombrada ante aquellos hombres que parecían ser fieles a su título, esbozó una pequeña sonrisa.

No podía negar que estaba emocionada. Volver a contemplar con sus propios ojos Cair Paravel, el único hogar que ella había conocido y el mismo que fue destruido años atrás, le provocaba una explosión de sentimientos en su interior que hacía tiempo no experimentaba.

Observaba con inquietud a su alrededor, buscando con la mirada a una persona en especial, la misma que en esos momentos reclamaba todo su interés, Caspian. Hasta que en el inicio de las escaleras vinculantes a la puerta del castillo divisó la elegante y tonificada figura del rey.

Y ambos, sin poder evitarlo ampliaron sus sonrisas cuando sus miradas se encontraron. Sintiéndose como dos completos críos.

La muchacha deteniendo a Lluvia y tras rechazar la ayuda de un apuesto caballero desmontó sin ninguna dificultad, no como aquel hombre había supuesto, y permitiendo a todos los presentes reparar en la clase de atuendo que ella lucía sin ningún atisbo de pudor, puesto que esa indumentaria se asociaba más a varones que a féminas.

Sin esperar a ninguno de sus otros dos acompañantes comenzó a caminar recibiendo a su paso innumerables reverencias, y cuando al final del trayecto se detuvo frente a Caspian no lo dudó y le abrazó con fuerza antes de que él pudiera decir nada.

Por otro lado, el monarca cerrando los ojos respondió gustosamente al gesto enredando sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de la rubia y volviendo a sumergir el rostro entre sus cabellos de oro. Durante esos placenteros segundos ambos se mantuvieron en silencio, disfrutando de aquel ansiado momento.

—Bienvenida…—Le susurró al oído.

—Tenía ganas de volver —confesó ella, tras separarse del telmarino y mientras colocaba detrás de su oreja un rebelde mechón dorado —. Os he echado mucho de menos —el rostro del rey se iluminó completamente al oírlo.

—Y a nosotros nos alegra vuestro regreso, alteza —intervino Trumpkin, que estaba posicionado a su derecha.

La reina dedicó una tierna mirada a su viejo amigo.

—Sin duda tú has sido a quien más he añorado, Trumpkin —. Puntualizó ella divertida y posando una mano sobre el hombro del enano, que rió ante su comentario. Tras una breve pausa continuó hablando. —Ha quedado precioso —murmuró emocionada.

—Costó mucho trabajo reformarlo pero ha merecido la pena —dijo Caspian —. Vaya, menudo cambio más radical —señaló al tiempo que observaba con detenimiento el curioso vestuario de la chica. — ¿Es la nueva tendencia en las tierras del norte? —Bromeó con cierta ironía en su voz.

Le resultaba extraño verla así vestida, parecía diferente, más salvaje y desbocada. Es cierto que estaba acostumbrado a sus bonitos vestidos de princesa, pero ninguno de ellos podía hacer justicia a su despampanante figura, y aquella ropa un tanto ajustada pronunciaba sus curvas de una manera excitante.

—Digamos que es mucho más cómodo a la hora de realizar largos viajes a caballo —corrigió Elizabeth enarcando graciosamente su ceja derecha.

En cuestión de minutos los caballeros que se hallaban en el patio concéntrico se fueron dispersando, concediéndoles así algo más de intimidad.

Mientras tanto, Kane y Rieme, que hasta ahora habían permanecido alejados de los monarcas, se acercaron insinuadamente hacia ellos. La doncella de forma modesta saludó al rey que la respondió cordialmente, y el mentor sin querer interrumpir se mantuvo unos pasos por detrás. No obstante, para Caspian no pasó inadvertida la presencia del desconocido por lo que le lanzó una mirada analizadora y un tanto desconfiada.

Elizabeth al percatarse de ello y muy a su pesar intervino antes de que el telmarino comenzara a interrogar a Kane, aunque no le hubiese venido mal según los pensamientos de la joven.

—Caspian te presento a Kane, mago de primera orden y mi mentor hasta nuevo aviso.

El susodicho, dando un paso al frente y descubriéndose el rostro, inclinó ligeramente la cabeza.

— ¿Mentor? Eso sí que no lo esperaba —repitió Caspian asombrado —. De ser así necesitará unos aposentos durante su estancia aquí.

—No será necesario majestad, puedo alojarme en cualquier posada cercana. —Contradijo el mago a la vez que negaba rotundamente con la cabeza.

— ¡Ni hablar! ¿Qué clase de anfitriones seríamos si permitiéramos que nuestro huésped durmiese bajo techo ajeno? —Elizabeth al escucharlo observó desesperadamente a Caspian, ya que ella preferiría no tener que encontrarse a su mentor cada dos por tres por los pasillos de palacio.

—No quisiera ser una molestia —se excusó Kane para después lanzar una mirada de soslayo a la reina, que captó al instante su indirecta.

—No se preocupe por eso. Además, seguro que Elizabeth también piensa lo mismo —. La joven, que durante unos instantes había permanecido sumergida en sus pensamientos, ahora miraba a Caspian con indiferencia. Aunque en su interior gritase el vocablo _no_ fervientemente.

Ella se limitó a esbozar una sonrisa forzada y no menos impregnada de falsedad antes de responder.

—Tenemos habitaciones de sobra, puedes quedarte aquí si así lo deseas. —Su voz procuraba sonar lo más amable posible, sin duda alguna fingir era una de sus mejores facultades.

—Está bien. No puedo negarme a la insistencia de mi reina —. Accedió Kane sonriente, mientras la rubia le fulminaba con la mirada.

—Pues no se hable más. ¿Tendríais el placer de acompañarme, milady? —Se interpuso Caspian, ofreciendo su brazo a Elizabeth que tras un tenue suspiro aceptó la propuesta del telmarino.

* * *

Cuando los dos monarcas se quedaron a solas, Caspian, con gran entusiasmo decidió enseñar a Elizabeth su nuevo hogar.

Mientras recorrían los extenuados pasillos, la joven admiraba cada detalle que sus ojos tenían el placer de divisar, haciéndola caer en un mar de recuerdos y anhelos que ella siempre procuraba evitar pero que, de vez en cuando, no le venía mal sacarlos a la luz.

No podía negar que había extrañado demasiado al rey y que volver a disfrutar de su compañía era algo que agradecía inmensamente, pues él era la única persona capaz de sacarla una sonrisa cada cinco minutos.

Desde hacía seis largos meses había olvidado el sabor de una sonrisa sincera o el de una risa desbocada, y Caspian le había hecho recordar todo aquello en apenas una hora.

Una vez finalizada la divertida "guía turística" ambos se dirigían a los nuevos aposentos de la reina cuando ésta comenzó a hablar:

—Si te soy sincera no esperaba verte aquí, en Cair Paravel. Creía que estarías en el castillo telmarino —. Confesó la muchacha.

—Llegué hace una semana, con la esperanza de que fuera aquí donde me dieran la noticia que llevaba meses esperando —ella al escucharlo apartó rápidamente la mirada. — ¿Acaso pensabas que a tu llegada yo no iba a estar? —El chico parecía decepcionado cuando formuló esa pregunta.

—Albergaba la esperanza de que no fuera así —musitó pausadamente a la vez que sus mejillas adquirían un color carmesí mucho más pronunciado de lo normal.

Caspian ante sus palabras asintió queriendo sonreír, pero al ver que su compañera comenzaba a incomodarse no lo hizo.

No lograba entender por qué se sentía así, tan vulnerable y…estúpida. Sí, esa era la palabra que en esos momentos la definía a la perfección. Llevaba en Cair Paravel apenas una hora y ya comenzaba a sentir una sensación extraña en su interior. Una especie revolución…pero, ¿de qué?

Con nerviosismo comenzó a morderse inquietamente el labio inferior, un hábito que había cogido por costumbre cada vez que los nervios la invadían, deseando que no faltase mucho para llegar a su dormitorio.

—Ya hemos llegado —. Anunció Caspian.

—Creo debería descansar, ha sido un viaje muy largo y necesito recuperar las horas de sueño perdidas —indicó la rubia dirigiendo su mano hacia el pomo.

—Sí, será lo mejor. Necesitarás estar despejada para el baile de esta noche —. Al decir esto último, Caspian esbozó una sonrisa un ladina, a la par que el rostro de la reina adquiría una expresión de sorpresa.

— ¿Baile? —Repitió ella.

—Sí. Uno para celebrar el regreso de su majestad —. Contestó el telmrino pícaramente.

Elizabeth se aguantó la risa.

—Veo que no has cambiado nada —aseguró.

—Los invitados comenzarán a llegar sobre las nueve, así que estate preparada. Les he pedido a las doncellas que pongan varios vestidos en tu armario.

—No podré librarme de esta, ¿verdad? —Él chasqueó la lengua —. Pues entonces no hay tiempo que perder —. Abrió la puerta, dispuesta a entrar en sus aposentos.

—Elizabeth—la voz de Caspian hizo que volteara la cabeza —, estás muy guapa. —Antes de que la muchacha pudiera articular cualquier palabra, el rey ya se había ido, provocando que volviera a morderse el labio pero esta vez con el fin de impedir que una sonrisa apareciera en su rostro.

* * *

La hora punta había llegado y en una gran sala repleta de adornos en tonos marfil y dorado, numerosos invitados aguardaban la llegada de la anfitriona.

Muchos de ellos mientras esperaban habían comenzado a degustar la bebida que los sirvientes les ofrecían, otros carcajeaban ante los comentarios de sus compañeros y algunos, como era el caso de Kane, disfrutaban de la compañía de las mujeres que pululaban a su alrededor.

Caspian charlaba con un grupo de Lores que seguían siendo fieles a su padre y, por supuesto, a él.

Sin duda y a ojos de cualquier muchacha del reino, el rey telmarino era un joven muy atractivo y sobretodo encantador, irresistible ante cualquier mujer. Por eso mismo había recibido ya varias peticiones de altos cargos en las que le proponían un posible enlace con sus hijas casaderas y de buen linaje. Sin embargo, todas y cada una de esas propuestas las había rechazado sin demora, ya que él en lo referente a esos planes nupciales solo fantaseaba con la única mujer que le había robado el corazón, aquella de la que se había intentado olvidar infinidad de veces pero sin conseguir nunca dicho propósito, pues ella era la reina de sus pensamientos y siempre lo sería.

En cuestión de segundos, la atención de todos los presentes se desvió hacia la entrada. Y Caspian, al percatarse de que los Lores también miraban en esa misma dirección, clavó sus ojos en la puerta, encontrándose con una belleza imposible de describir con palabras.

Allí estaba, tan hermosa y pura como la resplandeciente luz que parecía irradiar a su paso por entre los invitados.

Un elegante vestido lila, adornado con varios volantes y detalles en dorado, le hacía parecer etérea, y sus mangas vaporosas que formaban una cascada hasta tocar el suelo eran las alas de aquel ángel caído del cielo.

Elizabeth, con una sonrisa tímida dibujada en el rostro, se detuvo frente al chico, esperando a que éste reaccionara.

Pero él no dijo nada, solo podía contemplar anonadado aquellos ojos zafiro ligeramente maquillados con tonos oscuros que realzaban aún más su seductora mirada.

Un impulso sobrehumano le pedía a gritos que besara esos rosados labios que tanto le provocaban, haciéndoles suyos aunque solo fuera por una noche. Pudo contenerse a duras penas.

Carraspeó intentando librarse de esos pensamientos.

— ¿Y bien? —Pronunció ella alzando las cejas.

—Estáis espectacular, majestad —intervino uno de los Lores con galantería.

—Sin duda los dioses nos han bendecido esta noche con vuestra presencia —. Secundó otro besando caballerosamente su mano.

—Agradezco sus cumplidos —contestó ella con una sonrisa.

Después de eso el grupo de Lores se alejó de ellos, apelando la excusa de que, seguramente, ambos tendrían muchas cosas de las que hablar.

—Que pronto te has quedado sin palabras —dijo Elizabeth mientras lanzaba una mirada de desaprobación a Caspian.

—Lo siento, yo...

—Es broma —señaló la reina, carcajeando divertida. Acto seguido echó una rápida ojeada a su alrededor —. No ha venido, ¿verdad?

El joven telmarino, sabiendo a lo que se refería, suspiró.

—No, pero ya sabes cómo es…

—Sí, por desgracia lo sé —lo interrumpió ella de nuevo —, tengo que asumir de una vez que mi padre es así. Viene y se va. —Bajó la mirada, apesadumbrada.

***.*.***

—Eh, no pienses en eso —musitó él con ternura —. Ven, ¿me concedes este baile? —Elizabeth sonrió, agarró su mano y ambos se dirigieron al centro de la sala, donde varias parejas habían comenzado a bailar al son de una música relajante y pausada.

Caspian, tragando saliva, no sabía exactamente dónde colocar las manos, pues no quería incomodar a la joven, no obstante, Elizabeth sonrió ante aquel pequeño detalle, tomó su mano derecha y la puso sobre su cintura mientras sus izquierdas se entrelazaban.

La distancia entre ambos era escasa y podían notar la respiración del otro.

El contacto con su cuerpo le provocaba un curioso hormigueo, una sensación extraña pero a la vez agradable que le hacía sentir segura.

Al compás de la música sus cuerpos danzaban como si fueran uno solo, a la vez que sus miradas se fundían lentamente en un mar de serenidad.

Sin ni siquiera percatarse, la gente se agrupó alrededor de los que habían iniciado el baile. Entre los invitados se encontraba Kane, en compañía de una hermosa joven y sujetando su tercera copa de vino.

—Veo que aún conservas el colgante que te regalé —musitó Caspian con la vista clavada en el collar.

—Desde ese día no me he separado de él —confesó ella, notando cómo su pulso se aceleraba cada vez más debido a la cercanía. Ese hormigueo seguía presente y recorriendo todo su cuerpo a voluntad. A su lado se sentía extraña, pero también llena de dicha.

Caspian la observaba con anhelo y desesperación. Con suavidad deslizó su mano derecha por el cuello de Elizabeth y colocó un mechón dorado detrás de su oreja, provocando que ella se estremeciera en el acto. Esa noche se había recogido el pelo, pero aun así rebeldes tirabuzones caían sobre sus hombros semidesnudos.

Ya no se encontraba frente a aquella dulce niña de dieciséis años, no, había crecido, convirtiéndose en una mujer fuerte y valiente, dejando atrás aquella inocencia que incitaba a protegerla.

Pero Caspian la protegería de todas formas, siempre lo haría. Cuidaría de su amado ángel hasta su último aliento.

* * *

**_¡Hola mis amados lectores!_**

**_Estoy encantada con este capítulo, por fin Caspian y Elizabeth se han reencontrado después de haber estado seis largos meses separados._**

**_Estaréis satisfechos, ¿no? Ha tenido un toque romántico sobretodo en la parte del baile_**

**_¿Qué os ha parecido? Como habéis podido apreciar Caspian sigue enamorado de Elizabeth, sin embargo, le exaspera no poder consumar su amor con ella. Aunque quién sabe, en esta parte puede pasar de todo. __Pero lo más importante, ¿acaso Elizabeth siente lo mismo?_**

**_Otra cosilla, quería dejar claro las edades de los protagonistas:_**

**_Caspian y Peter 19_**

**_Elizabeth y Susan 18_**

**_Edmund 15_**

**_Y Lucy 13_**

**_Muchas gracias a todos por leer y comentar. ¡__Besos!_**


	6. Dulce ilusión

**Capítulo 4: Dulce ilusión**

Una potente luz lo cegó por completo, entorpeciendo momentáneamente su visión y obligándole a que protegiera su rostro frente aquella resplandeciente claridad que lo había rodeado en cuestión de segundos.

De pronto sintió cómo una enorme paz se iba apoderando poco a poco de su cuerpo, liviana y penetrante, hasta cierto punto en el que todas sus preocupaciones se esfumaron por completo.

Y cuando la intensidad de la luz disminuyó, abrió lentamente los ojos, dejando escapar un sonido entrecortado; una mezcla de confusión e incertidumbre, mientras el desconcierto hacía acto de presencia en su semblante.

Parpadeó varias veces para así asegurarse de que todo era cierto, de que realmente se encontraba allí.

Sus piernas comenzaron a moverse, recorriendo aquellos amplios pasillos que él tan bien conocía.

Todo era sumamente hermoso, tal y como lo había conservado en su memoria.

Sin embargo, algo le resultaba extraño; la misma luz que le había cegado minutos antes seguía presente, alumbrando el lugar de una manera mucho más tenue que al principio. Sus destellos blanquecinos hacían que todo fuese mucho más puro, aunque frío, inalcanzable para el joven que en ningún momento llegaba a tocarla.

Dicho corredor concluía en una gran puerta a medio cerrar, permitiendo que por aquella rendija la luz brotara con mayor rigor.

Tragando saliva se detuvo frente a ella, contemplando la delicadeza con la que había sido tallada y dudando por unos instantes de si seguir o no.

Por lo que, tras asentir levemente empujó con suavidad la puerta para así contemplar el interior de la estancia.

Una vez que pudo ver su contenido, esbozó una radiante sonrisa y entró en el aposento con paso firme y decidido.

Reconocería esas columnas y ese techo de cristal en cualquier parte; se encontraba en la sala de los tronos de Cair Paravel, lugar donde hace muchos años (narnianos, por supuesto) él y sus hermanos fueron nombrados reyes y reinas de Narnia por el mismísimo Aslan.

No pudo evitar acercarse a su respectivo trono, pensando en la infinidad de veces que se había sentado en él. Pero su atención rápidamente se desvió hacia un gran ventanal situado a su derecha.

No lo dudó, y condujo sus pasos en esa dirección con el propósito de volver a contemplar con sus propios ojos aquel paisaje que tanto había extrañado.

Más allá de las murallas de palacio un infinito mar se extendía hasta fundirse con el horizonte, bañado por la misma luz que inundaba las inmediaciones del castillo.

Acto seguido colocó su mano derecha sobre el frío cristal, emitiendo a su vez un lánguido suspiro.

En silencio continuó recorriendo con la mirada el exterior, no obstante, un nuevo pensamiento surcó su mente.

_Si estoy en Narnia, eso significa..._

El contacto de unas manos extrañas acariciando su espalda provocó que el chico se sobresaltara y que su respiración se acelerara repentinamente.

Se mantuvo inmóvil, con el corazón latiéndole a mil y notando cómo esas manos exploraban cada centímetro de su dorso.

Y a pesar de todo, el chico no hizo nada. Pues una parte de él le decía que estuviese tranquilo.

Fue entonces cuando unos brazos rodearon su cintura, transmitiéndole su calor y confianza.

La respiración lenta y pausada de aquella persona acariciaba su cuello, pudiendo incluso percibir unos cálidos labios rozando a penas su piel. Y él ante tal deleite no pudo impedir cerrar los ojos.

—Al fin has regresado, mi rey —le susurró una voz dulce.

Los ojos de Peter volvieron a abrirse de par en par cuando creyó reconocer quién había hablado.

Deseaba girarse para poder comprobar si estaba en lo cierto, pero no pudo hacerlo, algo se lo impedía. Sus piernas ya no le respondían, solo podía esperar.

— ¿Elizabeth? —Preguntó con voz quebradiza, temiendo obtener una respuesta diferente a la que él esperaba.

La muchacha, abrazándole, sonrió apoyando el mentón sobre su hombro, de tal manera que él pudo degustar el agradable aroma que ella siempre desprendía.

Por otra parte, Peter puso sus manos sobre las de Elizabeth, agarrándolas con fuerza y temiendo que en cualquier momento ella desapareciera, pero disfrutando al sentir de nuevo su presencia.

—No sabes cuánto te he echado de menos. —Dijo el Sumo Monarca volviendo a dirigir la vista hacia el horizonte.

—Y yo a ti. —Respondió la reina desprendiéndose de sus manos y dejando de aferrar su cintura.

Rápidamente él se giró, sorprendido de poder moverse, y encontrándose con la joven que permanecía inmóvil unos pasos más al frente.

Peter posicionándose delante de ella acarició con gran ternura su mejilla.

El contacto con su piel le reconfortaba, pues lo sentía olvidado.

Elizabeth lentamente fue acercando su rostro al de Peter hasta que sus labios al fin se encontraron. Y el rey sin dejar de besarla la abrazó con fuerza mientras los brazos de ella rodeaban su cuello.

No podía creer lo que estaba sucediendo, le costaba admitir que ella estuviera de nuevo a su lado. Pudiendo saborear otra vez sus apasionados besos.

Todo era tan perfecto, tan…insólito.

La rubia dejando de besarle pegó su frente con la del chico y ambos, todavía abrazados, se miraron fijamente.

—Esto no es real, ¿verdad? —Pronunció Peter sin poder ocultar su desánimo.

—Solamente lo será si de verdad crees en ello. —Contestó Elizabeth con voz débil. Tan serena como la melodía de un arpa, pero dispersa en la lejanía.

La sentía distante, como la mismísima luz que les rodeaba, y él la agarraba contra su cuerpo para que no fuera así.

—Si es un sueño, entonces no quiero despertar jamás. —Murmuró al mismo tiempo que ella esbozaba una pequeña sonrisa.

—Pronto volveremos a estar juntos —dijo la rubia con un brillo cargado de esperanza en sus ojos, —muy pronto Narnia reclamará vuestro regreso. —Elizabeth retrocedió unos pasos, sin embargo, Peter impidió que se separara más de él.

No iba a permitir que pasase otra vez.

—Déjame estar contigo hasta entonces. —Le suplicó tomando sus manos.

Ella solo sonrió, para luego volver a depositar un beso en sus labios, no obstante, Peter casi no pudo sentir el roce de su piel.

— ¿Qué ocurre? —Preguntó alarmado al percatarse de que todo lo que había a su alrededor iba desapareciendo paulatinamente, incluyendo Elizabeth.

—El tiempo se agota. —Señaló ella bajando algo apenada la mirada.

—No pienso dejarte nuevamente. —El Sumo Monarca intentó abrazarla, pero le resultó imposible, pues cuando sus brazos estuvieron a punto de tocarla éstos simplemente la traspasaron como si de una imagen proyectada se tratase.

Él la miró una última vez, mostrando un rostro horrorizado mientras que el de la chica se mostraba tranquilo.

—Es hora de despertar Peter. —Eso fue lo último que escuchó.

Después de eso, todo lo que le rodeaba desapareció sin dejar rastro, sumiéndose en una profunda oscuridad contra la que él luchaba en vano para poder volver.

* * *

—Peter… ¡Peter! —Exclamó Lucy zarandeando a su hermano mayor para que despertarse.

El muchacho abriendo pesadamente los ojos la observó algo aturdido.

—Ya es hora de que te levantes. —Dijo ella sentada en el borde de la cama.

Evadiendo las palabras de la menor, Peter dedicó una mirada confusa a su dormitorio mientras pequeñas imágenes relacionadas con Cair Paravel nublaban sus pensamientos.

Un sueño…eso era lo único que había sido. Una simple ilusión creada por su subconsciente.

Un suspiro lleno de resignación brotó de sus labios, para luego llevarse una mano a la nuca.

—Las vacaciones de verano no implican levantarse tarde cada día. —Sermoneó Lucy enarcando su ceja derecha de manera adorable.

Él simplemente la miró con indiferencia, y algo molesto también, ya que había interrumpido su reencuentro onírico con Elizabeth.

Pero al final acabó suavizando la expresión de su rostro, pues Lucy siempre conseguía ablandarle.

Ella había cambiado mucho esos dos últimos años, había dejado de ser aquella niña de once años para convertirse en una hermosa joven de trece.

—Eres una aguafiestas —musitó el mayor con voz queda pero reflejando en sus palabras un deje divertido, —empiezas a parecerte a Susan. —Lucy rió ante su comentario.

— ¡Te he oído! —La voz de Susan les sobresaltó, y ambos volviéndose hacia la puerta encontraron a la morena asomada en el umbral. —Si no te apetece hacerlo por las buenas puedo tirarte encima un balde de agua fría. —Propuso sonriendo pícaramente.

Peter mostró una expresión de falsa indignación mientras la mayor de las hermanas, entrando en la habitación, permitía que la luz iluminara el lugar.

— ¡Susan! —Gruñó el chico cubriéndose el rostro con las sábanas y evitando a toda costa la luz.

Lucy lanzó una mirada de complicidad a su hermana que ya se encontraba de nuevo junto a la puerta.

—Voy a por el agua. —Dijo carcajeando para después dejarles solos.

La pequeña acarició los claros cabellos de Peter, aquellos que no habían quedado cubiertos por la tela de las sábanas.

—Nos vemos abajo. —Musitó poniéndose en pie y antes de abandonar el dormitorio.

Peter destapándose y tras otro suspiro centró la vista en el techo, luego se levantó de la cama y cogió ropa limpia de su armario para vestirse.

No sabía porqué, pero tenía la sensación que de ese iba a ser un día muy largo.

* * *

Se dispuso a bajar las escaleras que conducían a la primera planta de la casa, y tras atravesar el pasillo llegó al salón donde sus hermanos desempeñaban diferentes actividades para así pasar el tiempo.

Susan, sentada en una cómoda butaca al lado de la ventana, estaba leyendo un libro.

La luz atravesaba el cristal e incidía sobre los oscuros cabellos de la chica, que caían despampanantes hasta la mitad de su espalda. Un elegante vestido azulado conjugaba a la perfección con sus hermosos ojos, y sus labios permanecían ligeramente maquillados con un tenue color rosado.

Sin duda su hermana era bella, muy bella. Lo que resultaba ser un gran problema para él, ya que continuamente tenía que alejar a los hombres que pululaban a su alrededor con la intención de cortejarla. Algo que debía de impedir a toda costa, pues su hermana merecía algo mejor que esos aprovechados.

Mientras tanto, Edmund y Lucy jugaban al ajedrez, ambos con semblantes pensativos y centrando toda su atención en las fichas del tablero.

Los dos habían crecido y sus rostros, antes inocentes, reflejaban la pequeña madurez desarrollada en la adolescencia.

—Buenos días. —Le saludó Lucy esbozando una bonita sonrisa.

Peter respondiéndole al gesto se acercó hacia ellos.

—Empezábamos a pensar que te había ocurrido algo. —Habló Edmund riendo por lo bajo.

—Hay que aprovechar al máximo las vacaciones. —Respondió el mayor acomodándose en el sillón y colocando sus manos entrelazadas detrás de su cabeza, adquiriendo una postura totalmente despreocupada.

—Se aprovechan haciendo cosas productivas, y siento decirte que gandulear durante toda la mañana no está entre ellas. —Intervino Susan recibiendo como consecuencia una mueca burlona por parte de Peter.

Tras unos escasos minutos de silencio, Lucy comenzó a hablar.

—Podríamos salir esta tarde, —instó con entusiasmo, —para divertirnos un poco. —Edmund sonrió satisfecho al oír la propuesta.

—Por mí de acuerdo. —Contestó Peter levantándose y comenzando a caminar en dirección a la cocina.

— ¿A dónde vas? —Quiso saber Susan mientras dejaba el libro sobre su regazo.

—Voy a comer algo, esto de no hacer nada por las mañanas me abre el apetito. —Dijo él guiñándole un ojo para después abandonar la sala, mientras Susan negaba rotundamente con la cabeza intentando centrar de nuevo toda su atención en la lectura.

* * *

La oscuridad sumía en un mar de silencio el aposento, iluminado tenuemente por la escasa luz de la luna creciente.

Elizabeth dormitaba en su lecho, sin embargo, la joven no paraba de retorcerse sobre las blancas sábanas.

Un sudor frío recorría su frente y su pecho, humedeciendo ligeramente la tela del camisón que llevaba puesto.

Unos sofocados sonidos repletos de angustia eran lo único que rompía aquel silencio sepulcral, mientras aferraba con fuerza la almohada.

Su respiración lentamente se iba acelerando a medida que la pesadilla parecía más real.

De pronto abrió los ojos, incorporándose en su lecho como una exhalación mientras un grito horrorizado inundó la alcoba.

El desasosiego se apoderó de todo su cuerpo a la vez que escrutaba con una mirada temerosa las siniestras sombras proyectadas a contraluz en las paredes.

Su hálito continuaba siendo desenfrenado y podía sentir cómo el miedo tomaba el control de cada parte de su ser.

Un tosco sonido hizo que se sobresaltara de nuevo, mientras observaba cómo los cristales y el agua que antes formaban parte del jarrón situado sobre la cómoda se desperdigaban por el suelo tras un pequeño estallido.

Aún sentada sobre la cama cerró los ojos, intentando calmarse.

Controló el ritmo de su respiración, notando cómo poco a poco los latidos de su corazón volvían a ser equilibrados y su cuerpo dejaba de temblar.

La misma pesadilla de siempre la había torturado de nuevo, ese sueño que tenía casi todas las noches desde hacía unos meses. El causante de que temiera quedarse dormida por si esas imágenes aparecían.

Se llevó las manos a la cabeza, sabiendo que si no se controlaba, su magia acabaría destrozando el dormitorio.

* * *

**¡Hola a todos!**

**Espero que os haya gustado el capi.**

**¿Qué os ha parecido el sueño de Peter?**

**Yo lo he encontrado muy tierno, aunque solo haya sido una mera ilusión xD**

**En esta parte tengo pensado que tomen mucho más protagonismo los hermanos Pevensie, cada uno tendrá un papel importante en la historia, intentaré que sea más que en la anterior.**

**Y como siempre al final os he dejado con la intriga x) Tendréis que esperar un poco hasta saber con qué sueña Elizabeth y por qué, aunque he de decir que no será muy agradable (sonrisa maligna).**

** Besos ^^**


	7. Prepárate para perder de nuevo Caspian X

**Capítulo 5: Prepárate para perder de nuevo, Caspian X**

Cair Paravel permanecía tranquilo, sumido en un silencio abrumador que se eternizaba gracias a la ausencia del personal en las inmediaciones de palacio, pues el sol aún no había salido y tras una larga y exhausta noche de celebraciones el nuevo día tardaría en llegar.

Elizabeth, sentada en el límite del lecho, dejó escapar un frustrante suspiro al mismo tiempo que su mirada perdida se sumergía paulatinamente en la oscuridad de la alcoba.

Sus pensamientos, escondidos en algún lugar remoto de su mente, eran difusos; una extraña mezcla de recuerdos e imágenes desconocidas causantes de que otro molesto escalofrío recorriera toda su espina dorsal, provocándola un estremecimiento y su regreso a la realidad.

Estaba cansada pero debía permanecer despierta, así que poniéndose en pie se detuvo frente a la gran ventana de su aposento, corrió la cortina que impedía el paso de los primeros rayos del día y observó cautelosa el exterior del castillo, pudiendo contemplar con sus propios ojos el bello nacimiento del amanecer; la única imagen que conseguía reconfortarla.

Desde que aquella pesadilla interrumpió su descanso no quiso sucumbir de nuevo al sueño por miedo a que las mismas imágenes de siempre volvieran a enturbiar su mente. Por no mencionar el descontrol de su magia, si no llega a calmarse probablemente su dormitorio hubiese quedado completamente destrozado. Algo que no la beneficiaría para nada, porque ¿cómo lo explicaría?

No podía contarle a Caspian lo que ocurría, ya que solo serviría para preocuparle y no conseguiría obtener ninguna respuesta, lo mismo pasaría con el resto de conocidos. Y Kane…dejémoslo simplemente en un _no._

Ni hablar, no quería causar más problemas. Ya encontraría algún remedio por su cuenta como otras veces había hecho.

Esos inquietantes sueños comenzaron a manifestarse hacía dos meses. En un principio no les otorgó mayor importancia creyendo que se trataban de simples alusiones. Sin embargo, a medida que el tiempo transcurría estos cada vez eran más frecuentes, hasta llegar al límite en el que rara era la noche que pasaba sin despertarse asustada y gritando mientras sus poderes se descontrolaban a causa de la adrenalina.

Inspirando con calma cerró los ojos durante unos escasos segundos y dejó su mente en blanco.

No podía seguir así, lo que le pasaba no era normal. Ese sueño debía de significar algo…O simplemente ella estaba comenzando a perder el juicio, opción que no descartaba en ningún momento.

Pero lo que tenía claro era que, o encontraba pronto alguna solución o su magia acabaría convirtiéndose en un peligro para todo aquel que se acercase a ella.

De momento necesitaba salir. Apenas llevaba un día en Cair Paravel y ya se sentía oprimida.

Aquellos muros de piedra por muy familiares que le resultaran no dejaban de agobiarla, por eso necesitaba desaparecer aunque solo fuese durante un par de horas, así también lograría aclarar sus ideas. Al fin y al cabo, había pasado la mayor parte de su vida en el exterior en compañía de la naturaleza, y los bosques siempre habían sido sus lugares favoritos para meditar y relajarse.

Decidida a salir de palacio rebuscó en su ropero para escoger la indumentaria más adecuada. Y una vez elegida en cuarto de hora ya se encontraba vestida.

Últimamente solía huir de los vestidos, por lo que decidió ponerse una blusa blanca, algo holgada y con un insinuado escote, sobre ella, un corpiño oscuro cubría todo su torso dejando únicamente al descubierto los brazos y la parte superior del pecho, unos pantalones también oscuros con ligeros matices verdosos de tiro alto y por último sus botas de amazona.

Trenzó su largo cabello y cogió su capa con la que se cubrió completamente.

Acto seguido abandonó la alcoba y comenzó a recorrer los sinuosos pasillos que permanecían vagamente iluminados por los escuetos rayos de sol que conseguían incidir en el interior del edificio.

Permanecía sumergida en sus pensamientos hasta que, justo antes de girar la esquina vinculante a otro pasillo repleto de dormitorios, oyó unas voces.

Escondida tras la pared y sin ser vista se asomó lo justo para descubrir quiénes eran los que estaban formando tal escándalo. Y cuando pudo ver de quiénes se trataban entonces negó rotundamente con la cabeza en señal de desaprobación.

Intentando llegar hasta su habitación (y a duras penas, todo hay que decirlo), Kane, en compañía de tres muchachas reía a carcajadas y de vez en cuando las decía algún que otro piropo con el fin de cortejarlas.

Elizabeth saliendo de su escondite se detuvo frente a ellos, que tardaron unos segundos en percatarse de su presencia.

— ¡Majestad! ¡Que alegría veros! —Saludó el mago entre continuos balbuceos.

La rubia sin mostrar tanto entusiasmo como su interlocutor adquirió una expresión divertida al cerciorarse del estado de embriaguez en el que se encontraba el hombre.

Le vio varias veces en el baile celebrado la noche anterior y todas ellas con una copa de vino en la mano.

Al parecer sentía cierta debilidad por la bebida y también por las mujeres.

—Vaya Kane, veo que hoy estás de muy buen humor —puntualizó ella socarronamente. —Una buena noche, supongo. —Continuó diciendo aún sarcástica y analizando detenidamente el aspecto desaliñado de su mentor, cuya camisa estaba parcialmente desabrochada y su oscuro cabello era un auténtico caos.

Las chicas al oírlo rieron de forma exagerada cruzando entre sí numerosas miradas de complicidad.

—Así es…estas tres preciosidades son una buena compañía. —Aseguró él deslizando sus manos por la cintura de las jóvenes.

—Y deduzco que vuestra velada todavía no ha acabado. —Prosiguió la reina cruzándose de brazos.

Aquello no había sido una pregunta sino una afirmación, pues de sobra conocía la respuesta.

El mago esbozando una sonrisa ladina asintió brevemente.

—Estas chicas tan amables se han ofrecido voluntarias para acompañarme hasta mi dormitorio, ¿verdad? —Ellas con una actitud realmente ridícula y no menos bochornosa contestaron un escueto _"sí", _provocando que Elizabeth ante tal situación rodara los ojos de manera exasperante.

"_Genial, mi mentor además de ser un completo idiota es también un mujeriego alcohólico…" _ Pensó la reina volviendo a negar con la cabeza.

—No quisiera ser una aguafiestas pero uno se puede divertir sin armar tanto escándalo. Así que intentad ser un poco más respetuosos con aquellos que quieren dormir. —Dijo tajante.

En realidad, eso era solamente una excusa para reprenderle pues todo lo que él hacía la molestaba. No conocía el motivo exacto, simplemente aquel hombre se había ganado todas las papeletas para ser odiado por la muchacha. Y su actitud arrogante y egocéntrica eran algunos de los factores que la inducían a hacerlo.

Kane ante su comentario se mantuvo en silencio, al igual que las otras tres.

—A sus órdenes —respondió al cabo de unos instantes con un deje burlón y a la vez que realizaba una descoordinada reverencia. —Ya que os veo tan interesada, tal vez milady quiera asegurarse de que su mentor llegue sano y salvo hasta su lecho. —Propuso en un tono de voz pícaro al igual que su sonrisa.

Aunque no lo hubiese dicho directamente todos los presentes sabían que aquel mensaje iba con segundas, pero Elizabeth ante su impertinencia solo pudo alzar las cejas sorprendida.

—Creo que el exceso de alcohol te ha embotado el cerebro y no te permite distinguir con quién estás hablando. —La joven dio un paso al frente y se acercó a su mentor de manera intimidante hasta quedar a escasos centímetros de él. —Es inútil mantener una conversación civilizada contigo y más estando ebrio, pero que quede clara una cosa; te estás dirigiendo a una reina de Narnia por lo que deberías mostrar más respeto. —El rostro de Elizabeth se fue endureciendo con cada palabra pronunciada pero Kane se mantuvo firme y serio en todo momento, sin mostrar ningún ápice de debilidad.

Se estaba excediendo y ella no lo podía permitir. Odiaba esas faltas de respeto hacia su persona, simplemente no las soportaba.

La expresión del hombre cambió por completo ante la advertencia, adquiriendo un color paliducho. Transmitía mesura y algo de arrepentimiento, incluso parecía sobrio de nuevo.

Sabía que a la rubia le había molestado su insolencia y que sería difícil obtener su perdón. Teniendo en cuenta su carácter podrían pasar semanas hasta que volviese a ofrecerle un trato más o menos cordial.

—Disfruta con tus juguetes nuevos. —Dicho esto y tras dedicarle una mirada desdeñosa Elizabeth emprendió de nuevo su camino.

Por otro lado, el mago fue incapaz de articular palabra alguna. Sin embargo, su actitud alicaída pronto fue sustituida por una codiciosa cuando vio que las tres chicas entraban en su dormitorio a la espera de que él también hiciera lo mismo.

Ya se arrepentiría más tarde de su error.

* * *

Una vez en las caballerizas, Elizabeth tras ensillar a Lluvia acarició varias veces su sedosa crin.

Le gustaba mimarla antes de salir juntas a cualquier sitio ya que se había convertido en una agradable rutina para ambas.

Y después de subirse a lomos de su yegua la espoleó suavemente para que comenzase a galopar veloz.

Quería adentrarse en el bosque lo antes posible.

* * *

Ya era casi mediodía y el joven rey tras zanjar unos asuntos pendientes decidió realizar una visita a su fiel amigo y ex-tutor Cornelius, quien gracias a los múltiples conocimientos médicos que había adquirido en los últimos años dejó de ser profesor para convertirse en el galeno de la corte.

Cuando Caspian llegó al boticario, situado en el interior de palacio junto a los aposentos del servicio, se detuvo frente a la puerta de roble perfectamente tallada antes de golpearla con los nudillos.

Ante la llamada una afable voz le indicó que pasara.

Cornelius estaba de pie al lado de una gran estantería repleta de libros mientras ojeaba uno de ellos. Y cuando el anciano descubrió quién era su visitante esbozó una gran sonrisa.

—Majestad, me alegro mucho de veros. —Dijo cerrando el tomo que tenía entre manos.

El muchacho también sonriente se acercó hacia él con paso distinguido.

—Yo también me alegro de verte, Cornelius. —Acreditó colocando su mano sobre el hombro del galeno.

Hacía un mes que no se veían, ya que, cuando Caspian llegó a Cair Paravel hacía una semana, Cornelius se encontraba en una de las muchas aldeas que solía visitar periódicamente para tratar a los pacientes sin que estos tuviesen que desplazarse hasta la ciudadela, y había regresado a palacio esa misma mañana.

— ¿Os puedo ofrecer algo? —El monarca simplemente negó con la cabeza a modo de respuesta.

Cornelius dejando el libro en la estantería se dirigió hacia su mesa de estudio, la cual permanecía algo desordenada para sorpresa del joven. Numerosos frascos cuyo contenido le era desconocido se encontraban desperdigados por toda la mesa al igual que varios recipientes con hierbas y pergaminos.

Sin duda alguna ese desorden no era típico de su profesor aunque era cierto que siempre había sido algo despistado.

Mientras tanto, Caspian con la espalda apoyada en una de las columnas que decoraban el aposento le observaba con atención. Siempre le había gustado contemplar los serenos y reflexivos movimientos de su maestro.

—Me voy dentro de dos días —habló el chico tras un meditado silencio y captando la atención del anciano que le dedicó una corta mirada de soslayo.

—No es necesario que viváis en el castillo telmarino si no queréis. —Dijo Cornelius.

—Lo sé, pero debo hacerlo. —Contestó con cierta pesadumbre.

Era cierto que había pasado toda su vida en ese castillo pero desde que ocurrió lo de su tío no se sentía cómodo viviendo en ese lugar repleto de recuerdos desagradables.

Bajó lentamente la mirada a la vez que se cruzó de brazos, adquiriendo un aspecto pensativo y serio.

—Supongo que Elizabeth no tendrá nada que ver en vuestra decisión. —Inquirió el hombre de larga barba entrecerrando sus curvilíneos ojos.

El rey al escucharlo no pudo evitar esbozar una débil sonrisa, y ante su silencio Cornelius supo que estaba en lo cierto.

—Ella no querrá que os marchéis. —Aseguró convencido.

—Elizabeth está mejor sin mí —la voz del moreno se mantenía firme y tranquila. —Desde que le confesé mis sentimientos siento que soy una carga para ella.

—Eso no es cierto, ella os aprecia. —Cornelius sabía por lo que estaba pasando pero debía quitarle esa absurda idea de la cabeza.

—Le quiere a él no a mí. —Le contradijo alzando ligeramente el tono de voz, algo que el anciano no tuvo en cuenta.

Dejó escapar un pequeño suspiro. No recordaba que su pupilo fuera tan cabezota. Después midió sus palabras antes de continuar:

—Caspian, no quiero constatar algo que no sé con certeza, pero lo que os puedo asegurar es que a esa chica le importáis —prosiguió el galeno mientras se acercaba hacia él. —Y os voy a decir otra cosa; todos estos años no he educado a un rey conformista que se queda de brazos cruzados dejando escapar una oportunidad. Luchad por aquello que queréis, tal vez haya ocasiones en las que no consigáis vuestros objetivos pero al menos tendréis la satisfacción de saber que lo intentasteis. —El chico escuchó muy atento el discurso de Cornelius.

Ese hombre siempre daba sabios consejos y sus profundas palabras conseguían llegar a cualquiera.

—Gracias. —Dijo tras esbozar una sonrisa emocionada y abrazando al galeno que, pese a los cambios, siempre seguiría siendo su maestro, su familia.

* * *

Había pasado fuera varias horas y si hubiese sido por ella seguiría deambulando libremente por el bosque, no obstante, debía regresar cuanto antes si no quería preocupar a los de palacio.

Cuando regresó a las caballerizas se encontró con una figura familiar que la dedicó una mirada de soslayo mientras llevaba a cabo los cuidados de su caballo.

La reina tras desmontar de Lluvia se acercó hacia él con el rostro aún oculto tras la tela de su capa.

—Empezábamos a pensar que te habías fugado. —Pronunció Caspian esbozando una sonrisilla divertida.

—Te puedo asegurar que de momento esos no son mis planes. —Respondió Elizabeth apartando la capucha.

El joven la miró durante unos instantes para después seguir cepillando a su caballo.

—Te has perdido la comida. —Dijo a modo de reproche y enarcando ligeramente su ceja derecha.

—No tenía hambre, esperaba que no te molestase mi ausencia durante la comida. —Se excusó ella con voz inocente e infantil provocando que el rey riera.

—Entonces eso significa que tienes la energía necesaria como para batirte en duelo conmigo. —Eso había sonado a desafío, algo que pilló de improviso a la rubia.

—Creía que ya te habías hartado de mis continuas victorias. —Señaló ella pícaramente y mostrando una sonrisa traviesa.

—Te dije que a tu llegada te sorprendería. —Caspian se detuvo frente a ella, clavando sus ojos oscuros en los azules de la muchacha y sin intención de obtener un _no _por respuesta.

Como el chico le sacaba una cabeza Elizabeth tuvo que alzar la mirada para poder contemplar sus atractivos rasgos.

Y tras un corto silencio ella dio el veredicto final:

—Está bien. Prepárate para perder de nuevo, Caspian X. —Dictaminó la reina guiñándole un ojo y antes de salir de los establos.

* * *

**¡Hola a todos!**

**En lo referente al capítulo, aparte de lo mucho que me ha costado escribirlo, he quedado bastante satisfecha con el resultado así que espero que a vosotros también os haya gustado.**

**Sé que los primeros capítulos son un poco más aburridillos pero tampoco quiero ir muy deprisa con el tránsito de la historia, prefiero ir más despacio y centrarme en detalles para que sea más realista.**

**Pero os prometo que a partir del siguiente capi las cosas ya se pondrán más interesantes.**

**Bueno lo dicho, muchas gracias a todos por leer. Y no olvidéis dejar vuestros comentarios 3**

**Besos ^^**


	8. Los momentos más simples son los mejores

**Capítulo 6: Incluso los momentos más simples pueden llegar a ser los mejores**

Una distancia de doce metros los separaba. A sus pies, la suave hierba ligeramente humedecida transmitía una grata sensación de frescor, que contrastaba sutilmente con la calidez propia de los rayos solares.

Como resultado; la temperatura era realmente agradable, perfecta para pasar el día lejos de los muros de palacio.

El ambiente que les rodeaba era tranquilo y armonioso. Un bonito lugar en donde predominaban el verde del pasto y el amarillo intenso de las aulagas.

Podían sentir la suavidad de la brisa acariciando sus mejillas, el aire puro entrando y saliendo de sus pulmones, cómo sus pies se hundían apenas unos milímetros en el fangoso suelo, y el continuo piar de los pájaros alzándose sobre ellos en su vuelo magistral.

El campo de entrenamiento en el que se encontraban estaba prácticamente vacío, a excepción de algunos soldados que practicaban combatiendo amistosamente entre sí con espadas, dagas, alabardas y otras armas.

Éstos eran caballeros de la corte; una orden militar cuyo trabajo consistía básicamente en mantener la ley, la seguridad de los ciudadanos y en proteger al reino frente a cualquier amenaza. Por eso, los caballeros eran hombres fuertes y valientes cuyas cualidades físicas se desarrollaban al máximo bajo el yugo de un duro adiestramiento que muy pocos conseguían superar. Pero que, pese a todo el esfuerzo y sufrimiento, el honor de convertirse en uno de ellos merecía la pena.

Ambos habían adquirido una rápida posición de combate mientras sus miradas desafiantes se fundían en la lejanía con cierta picardía y diversión.

Elizabeth y Caspian desenvainaron sus espadas al mismo tiempo, sin embargo, la joven no pudo contener la risa. Le parecía sumamente divertido el empeño de su compañero por lograr vencerla en combate, es más, había aceptado el duelo porque de no haber sido así la insistencia de Caspian la habría provocado dolor de cabeza. Además, no la vendría mal regocijarse un poco delante del telmarino, así se entretendría un rato.

— ¿Preparada para la derrota? —Preguntó el muchacho realizando una serie de hábiles movimientos con su espada.

Elizabeth ante la tremenda seguridad de Caspian bufó socarronamente e hizo un gesto con su mano libre para restarle importancia a sus palabras.

—Dímelo cuando el filo de mi acero esté amenazando tu cuello. —Contestó apuntándole con su arma.

Una sonrisa fugaz apareció en el rostro del chico y tras otro corto silencio repleto de miradas intensas él fue quien llevó a cabo el primer ataque, dando comienzo al combate.

La reina esperando el momento justo lo esquivó sin ninguna dificultad, dando un giro de ciento ochenta grados hacia su derecha para luego ejecutar ella el siguiente golpe.

Y cuando las dos hojas perfectamente pulidas tomaron contacto en un escabroso quiebre sus semblantes cambiaron por completo, adquiriendo expresiones de seriedad y concentración.

Sin duda alguna el ímpetu con el que Caspian luchaba era sorprendente y su fuerza desbocada hacía que los ataques fueran mucho más potentes y certeros. Su destreza con la espada era impecable, digna de un rey de Narnia.

Por otro lado, Elizabeth lo único que podía hacer era sortear las continuas estocadas de su adversario, cuyo objetivo era agotarla. Le resultaba prácticamente imposible contraatacar debido a la rapidez con la que ejecutaba cada uno de sus movimientos, y como llevaba varios días sin descansar como Dios manda sus fuerzas la empezaban a flaquear.

Dejando a un lado su orgullo tenía que admitir el buen manejo de Caspian con la espada y su magnífica coordinación. Al parecer él había estado practicando durante su ausencia tal y como la dijo que haría.

El telmarino volviendo a establecer una distancia considerable entre ambos comenzó a caminar acechante alrededor de la chica, cuya fría mirada permanecía clavada en él como si intentase escudriñar cuál iba a ser su siguiente movimiento.

Entonces ella alzando de nuevo su arma corrió veloz hacia Caspian que, aprovechando la oportunidad y un pequeño traspié por parte de la rubia, guió el filo de su espada hacia el brazo de Elizabeth, realizando así un pequeño corte en la tela blanca de su camisa.

— ¿Con que esas tenemos? —Pensó ella en voz alta y asegurándose de que no tenía ningún rasguño. —Tú lo has querido. —Dijo tras apartarse airosamente un mechón de su rostro.

Acto seguido contraatacó de manera rápida y precisa. Asestando frenéticas estocadas y tomando al fin el control del combate.

Caspian tras el repentino cambio de papeles consiguió deslizar linealmente su espada, algo que Elizabeth logró esquivar por poco; se agachó y le propinó una patada lateral que lo derribó al suelo.

Ella poniéndose de nuevo en pie quiso abalanzarse sobre él pero ya era demasiado tarde, Caspian se había levantado y ambos volvían a tener la misma ventaja.

—Dime, ¿cuántas veces más tendré que golpearte para conseguir la victoria? —Inquirió Elizabeth. Su voz traviesa y burlona reflejaba la diversión que le causaba esa situación.

—No deberías ser tan confiada. —Dicho esto Caspian corrió hacia ella y tras sortear una estocada agarró sus brazos para intentar inmovilizarla, lo cual no resultó como esperaba pues ella al saber cuáles eran sus intenciones fue lo suficientemente rápida como para detener a tiempo el agarre del chico asestándole un golpe seco en su muñeca y así poder desarmarle, mientras que con su mano izquierda posó la punta de su acero sobre el torso del telmarino.

La muchacha debido a la cercanía levantó la barbilla con aire combativo mientras observaba cómo el pecho de Caspian se movía estrepitosamente debido a la adrenalina y también como numerosas gotas de sudor recorrían su frente.

— ¿Qué te dije? No puedes vencerme. —Aseguró en un murmullo.

—No estés tan segura de eso —indicó Caspian esbozando una sonrisa ladeada e indicándola con una leve inclinación de cabeza que mirase la daga que había sacado en el último segundo y con la que ahora apuntaba a su costado.

Elizabeth alzando sorprendida las cejas por el recién conocido empate chasqueó varias veces la lengua antes de volver a alzar la mirada.

—Eso sí que no me lo esperaba —dijo envainando su espada al igual que hizo Caspian con su daga. —Enhorabuena, has conseguido sorprenderme. —Dio unos golpecitos en el hombro del telmarino en señal de aprobación hasta que él acortó aún más la distancia, provocando que la muchacha se sobresaltara.

—Y eso no va a ser lo único que te sorprenda. —Le susurró en el oído antes de marcharse.

Ella apenas pudo sentir los labios del rey rozando el lóbulo de su oreja, pero fue suficiente para que un extraño hormigueo recorriera todo su cuerpo.

* * *

Bonito y tranquilo. Esas dos palabras eran capaces de describir aquel parque, en donde a los hermanos Pevensie les gustaba pasar horas y horas disfrutando del aire libre.

No sabían porqué pero ese lugar les recordaba a Narnia. Tal vez fuese por su hierba verde y fresca, por sus flores multicolores y aromáticas o simplemente por el hecho de ser el único espacio natural de toda la ciudad, lejos del humo asfixiante de los coches y de las calzadas de asfalto.

Los cuatro hermanos estaban sentados en el césped, bajo un antiguo álamo cuyas largas ramas les proporcionaban una gran sombra para resguardarse del sol.

Desde su regreso hacía ya dos años muchos días habían hablado de Narnia, rezando por volver cuanto antes, sin embargo, había pasado bastante tiempo desde entonces y últimamente preferían no hablar del tema, sobretodo por Peter, que aunque lo negara continuamente sus hermanos sabían lo mucho que echaba de menos a Elizabeth.

Mientras Edmund y Peter holgazaneaban tumbados en el suelo, Susan y Lucy cuchicheaban entre ellas. Y es que, desde hacía unos minutos la menor le dijo a su hermana que un chico bastante apuesto (aunque también algo engreído) llamado Benjamin Harris la miraba continuamente.

Susan tras cerciorarse de que eso era cierto comenzó a incomodarse.

Conocía a ese chico, más de una vez había intentado entablar conversación con ella, incluso un día fue tan atrevido de proponerla una cita sin apenas conocerse. Pero Susan se negó en rotundo.

Benjamin era bastante egocéntrico y mujeriego, por lo que quedaba bastante lejos del prototipo de hombre que la muchacha buscaba.

—Es muy guapo. —Dijo Lucy mirándolo de reojo. Harris se había sentado en un banco situado frente a ellas, simulando que leía un libro. —Y parece que le gustas. —Susan mostrando una mueca de desagrado volteó discretamente la cabeza para encontrarse con una sonrisa seductora por parte del chico.

—A Benjamin Harris le gusta todo lo que lleve falda. —Replicó la mayor haciendo que Lucy riera por lo bajo.

—Tienes todos los chicos que quieres pero a ninguno le has dado una oportunidad. —La pequeña se cruzó de brazos a la espera de una explicación.

Susan era muy hermosa y era cierto que pretendientes no le faltaban, por eso no lograba comprender cómo aún no tenía novio.

Tampoco podía evitar sentir cierta envidia, convenciéndose a sí misma de que no era ni la mitad de guapa que su hermana. Algo que la martirizaba día tras día pero de lo que sus hermanos todavía no se habían dado cuenta.

—Aún no he encontrado al adecuado. Algún día entenderás que no es tan sencillo como parece. —La voz firme y segura de la morena hizo que saliera del trance, dirigiendo de nuevo su mirada hacia ella.

—Pues como sigas siendo así de exigente te vas a quedar más sola que la Señora Parker. —Intervino Edmund levantando ligeramente la cabeza y esbozando una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Unos segundos más tarde la risa de Peter provocó que las dos chicas fruncieran molestas el ceño.

— ¡Vosotros no sois los más indicados para hablar! —Refunfuñó Lucy. —Porque a ti, Edmund, todavía no te hemos visto con ninguna chica.

El aludido sintiendo cómo sus mejillas se ruborizaban las sacó la lengua en un acto infantil antes de volver a apoyar la cabeza en el suelo.

Después, el silencio volvió a establecerse entre ellos hasta que Susan habló de nuevo:

—Tengo que ir a la biblioteca. —Dijo poniéndose en pie seguida de Lucy.

Los dos hermanos las dedicaron una mirada ociosa. Estaban demasiado cómodos para irse y más si su próximo destino era la biblioteca.

— ¿En serio, Su? —Replicó Peter.

—Odio ese lugar… —Secundó Edmund pronunciando exactamente las mismas palabras que iba a decir el mayor.

— ¡Oh venga! Será divertido. ¡Y quién sabe! A lo mejor se os pega algo de intelecto. —Instó ella tras carcajear divertida. —Además, ¿quiénes si no iban a protegerme de "Harris el acosador"? —Lucy al escucharlo sonrió lanzando a su hermana una mirada de complicidad.

—Está bien…Sois unas aguafiestas. —Señaló Peter.

Los dos muchachos suspiraron pesadamente pero acabaron accediendo a acompañarlas.

Al fin y al cabo sus hermanas siempre conseguían convencerles.

* * *

Tras darse un relajante baño, Elizabeth dejó caer su cuerpo sobre la mullida cama. Estaba agotada y lo más seguro era que esa noche acabaría cediendo al sueño, lo cual la preocupaba bastante.

Mientras ella mantenía la vista fija en el techo, Rieme, sentada en una butaca, cosía el corte de la camisa de su señora.

—Un poco más y os hiere el brazo —. Pronunció la criada sin apartar la mirada de su trabajo.

—Cierto. Caspian ha mejorado mucho desde la última vez que combatimos —dijo Elizabeth con parsimonia y centrándose en los latidos de su corazón.

—Es muy bueno con vos, se nota que os aprecia. —Rieme tras decir esto último esbozó una sonrisilla traviesa.

—Él siempre ha sido un caballero con todas las mujeres, no veo por qué tiene que ser diferente conmigo —. Contestó la rubia con voz firme y segura.

—Por supuesto, majestad. Pero desde que hemos regresado toda la atención del rey se ha centrado en vos. —Sus palabras parecían querer señalar algo evidente.

—Rym si no te conociera diría que estás insinuando algo. —Inquirió la joven incorporándose y entrecerrando los ojos.

— ¡Oh, no! Solamente doy a conocer mi punto de vista, aunque pensándolo bien ¿quién podría resistirse al rey Caspian? Es un hombre valeroso y apuesto…—Elizabeth ante la picardía de su sirvienta sonrió levemente. —Aunque a decir verdad, ese tal Kane…también lo es. —Los ojos y la boca de la reina se abrieron de par en par al oírlo.

Su atracción por Caspian lo entendía pero… ¿su mentor?

— ¿Kane? Por favor, dime que no estás hablando en serio. —Rápidamente una expresión de repugnancia invadió su rostro, provocando que Rieme riera sutilmente. —Por tu propio bien será mejor que te alejes de él sino quieres caer en su trampa como han hecho las demás. —Esa última frase llenó de curiosidad a la muchacha de cabellos rojizos y ojos negros.

— ¿Las demás? ¿Qué queréis decir? —Instó a que continuara hablando.

Elizabeth la indicó con la mano que se acercara por lo que, sin rechistar, Rieme dejó sobre la butaca la camisa, el hilo y la aguja y se sentó al lado de la reina.

—Verás, esta mañana me lo encontré por los pasillos borracho como una cuba y muy bien acompañado…—realizó una pausa antes de continuar —…iba con tres chicas y cuando me marché los cuatro entraron en la habitación de Kane. —Rieme al escucharlo se llevo las manos a la boca para evitar estallar de risa.

— ¿Tres? —Repitió desconcertada.

La rubia cruzándose de brazos asintió.

—Madre mía…con tres mujeres…—Volvió a decir la criada esta vez enarcando una ceja mientras Elizabeth carcajeaba divertida.

Ambas adoraban esos momentos tan únicos, podían pasarse horas y horas hablando. Se habían convertido en grandes amigas y eso las gustaba.

De pronto llamaron a la puerta y las dos chicas dejaron de reír.

—Adelante. —Señaló Elizabeth dejando pasar a uno de los caballeros de la corte que antes de hablar hizo una leve reverencia.

—Siento interrumpir majestad, pero tenéis visita. —Dijo el hombre manteniendo firme su posición.

— ¿Y de quién se trata? —Quiso saber ella.

—Vuestro padre quiere veros. —De nuevo el desconcierto hizo acto de presencia en ella, no esperaba que viniera y tampoco estaba muy segura de si quería verle.

Aunque una cosa era cierta; tarde o temprano tendría que hablar con él.

* * *

**¡Hola mis amados lectores!**

**Aquí estoy de vuelta con el capítulo 6. **

**¿Qué os ha parecido?**

**Yo pienso que este cap. no está para tirar cohetes…la verdad es que no he quedado muy contenta con el resultado pero tampoco quería haceros esperar más.**

**Este es un poco más de transición y algo aburridillo pero en el próximo ya empezarán a saberse cosas importantes jeje.**

**Al final he cambiado el título del fic, últimamente estoy obsesionada con el latín y bueno, esa expresión me encanta 3 Aunque todavía no es el título definitivo.**

**Significa: "Para toda la eternidad"**

**Aunque si queréis que ponga el de antes solo tenéis que decírmelo.**

**Bueno eso es todo, muchas gracias por leer, sobretodo quería darle mil gracias a mi amada KateBieber por todos sus comentarios :')**

**Kate siempre consigues sacarme una sonrisa, te quiero mucho y lo sabes =P**

**Un besote muy grande ^^**


	9. Su destino ya está escrito

**Capítulo 7: Su destino ya está escrito**

—_Otra vez —ordenó la mujer con voz imperativa._

—_No puedo…_

_La mujer, llamada Sybil, se detuvo frente a su aprendiz y alzó el mentón con ciertos aires de superioridad. Sus oscuros e inquietantes ojos pardos se clavaron en los de la chica, como si intentase ver su alma a través de aquellas pupilas extremadamente dilatadas._

—_No pensaréis rendiros tan fácilmente, ¿verdad? —Instó al tiempo que esbozaba una sonrisa mordaz a modo de burla —. Este es un hechizo para principiantes, así que no es tan complicado. Vamos, otra vez —espetó, recibiendo una mirada furibunda por parte de la muchacha._

_El lugar en el que ambas estaban era una pequeña cámara subterránea de suelo arenoso. No poseía ventanas, por lo que la escasa iluminación procedía de las antorchas que se hallaban ancladas en sus paredes de sólida roca._

_Aquel sitio le recordaba bastante al Altozano de Aslan. Sus estructuras eran similares, igual que las serpenteantes galerías, las cuevas irregulares y las numerosas estalactitas._

_Las Brujas de Valhem lo habían construido tiempo atrás bajo el Palacio de Luz, y ahora lo utilizaban para practicar cierto tipo de magia y enseñar a los neófitos a controlarla._

_Elizabeth, situada en el centro de un pequeño círculo trazado en la arena, respiró hondo y cerró los ojos para poder concentrarse mejor. Tenía que ejecutar correctamente el hechizo porque, de no ser así, aquella odiosa bruja a la que llamaban maestra, la retendría en ese lugar hasta el fin de los tiempos, o al menos, hasta que lograse encender con sus poderes las cien velas que se encontraban dispersas por toda la cámara._

_Ella era capaz de prender veinte a la vez, tal vez treinta si conseguía reunir el suficiente poder, pero nunca había llegado a las cien y eso la irritaba bastante porque, como bien dijo su institutriz, aquel hechizo era el primero que aprendían a manejar los principiantes._

_Así que, con los ojos totalmente cerrados y la respiración relajada, centró toda su atención en el conjuro. Reproduciendo en su mente la imagen de todos aquellos cirios ardiendo fulgurantes._

_De pronto y con mucha rapidez, se empezaron a encender de izquierda a derecha, siguiendo el recorrido de otra gran circunferencia que englobaba a las dos brujas. Sin embargo, cuando ya se llegaba por la mitad, la magia se desvaneció por completo, dejando las otras cincuenta intactas._

_La muchacha abriendo los ojos suspiró frustrada al comprobar que no lo había logrado._

—_Lo intentaréis de nuevo —dijo Sybil a su espalda._

—_Ya ha visto que no puedo —replicó la rubia volteándose hacia ella._

_Esa actitud tan arrogante estaba empezando a exasperarla._

—_Incluso la bruja más incompetente sería capaz de hacer eso —. Señaló su tutora, volviéndose a poner de cara a ella. —Puedo enseñaros a controlar vuestra magia y a utilizarla como es debido, pero sino confiáis en vos, Elizabeth, me temo que mis lecciones no servirán de nada —la aludida, ante su insistencia apartó la mirada, pero continuó enarcando violentamente su ceja derecha._

_Se estaba agobiando, y esa maldita bruja no mejoraba las cosas. Necesitaba descansar, sino su cabeza estallaría debido a la presión._

_Fue entonces cuando otra hechicera entró en la sala, captando la atención de ambas._

—_Sybil —llamó a la maestra —, Aslan quiere ver a su hija._

_Al escuchar la noticia, Elizabeth esbozó una pequeña sonrisa. Deseaba ver a su padre, así podría librarse de Sybil durante algunos minutos._

_Y antes de que la veterana bruja pudiera articular cualquier palabra, el Gran león apareció ante ellas._

—_Os dejaré a solas —pronunció, para después abandonar la estancia junto a su otra compañera._

_Elizabeth, sin borrar aquella pícara sonrisa, corrió veloz hacia su padre y lo abrazó con todas sus fuerzas._

_Por otra parte, Aslan rió a carcajadas, enternecido por el recibimiento de su hija._

—_Mi pequeña bruja —. Dijo con dulzura._

—_Menos mal que estás aquí…—Murmuró la muchacha sin apartar la vista de sus ojos ambarinos._

— _¿Ocurre algo? —Preguntó Aslan con un claro deje de preocupación impregnando sus palabras. La seriedad con la que hablaba no era propia de ella._

_Elizabeth asintió, alicaída._

—_Me temo que a este paso no podré completar mi adiestramiento —confesó desanimada —. ¿Cómo voy a poder controlar mis poderes si ni siquiera sé encender unas simples velas? —Prosiguió mientras volvía a colocarse en el centro del pequeño círculo._

—_Es normal, apenas estás empezando —le recordó su padre._

—_Pues yo creo que en vez de mejorar, mis poderes están cada vez más descontrolados —la joven reina cogió uno de los cirios apagados —. La última vez que intenté hacer fuego con magia prendí la habitación entera —. Farfulló mientras pasaba su mano izquierda sobre la vela, creando así una llama perfecta._

_El león, ante la creciente preocupación de su hija, no pudo evitar inquietarse él también._

_Elizabeth era muy poderosa, quizás demasiado para una chica de tan solo dieciocho años, por eso a ella le costaba más progresar en su entrenamiento y por ese motivo su magia se desbocaba con tanta facilidad. No era igual al resto de su clan, nunca lo había sido, incluso ella misma empezaba a darse cuenta de ello._

_Y tras otro corto silencio, el león volvió a hablar:_

—_Tu madre también era así —al escucharlo, Elizabeth le pidió con la mirada que siguiera. —Era una mujer con mucho temperamento, por eso cada vez que algo no le salía como esperaba se enfadaba consigo misma —, realizó una pequeña pausa para poder reír en silencio —. Su cabezonería a veces podía con ella, pero siempre lo volvía a intentar, nunca se daba por vencida. Aunque todo estuviera en su contra siempre sacaba fuerzas de donde podía para continuar —sus cálidos ojos se inundaron en un brillo cargado ilusión y entusiasmo —. Esa era una de las muchas cosas que admiraba de ella: su fuerza._

_A la muchacha le fascinaba la manera con la que él solía mencionar a su madre; tan dulce y pasional que era imposible no amarla. No solían hablar mucho de Erina porque todavía les resultaba bastante doloroso. Ambos preferían no tocar aquella herida que aún estaba por sanar, pero cada vez que lo hacían, Elizabeth disfrutaba rememorándola._

—_Te pareces más a ella de lo que crees —añadió Aslan con voz solemne._

_Esa última frase hizo que su hija esbozara una bonita sonrisa llena de sinceridad y agradecimiento._

_Apoyó la cabeza sobre su tupida y dorada melena, y aunque no había dicho nada, ella sabía que sus palabras no eran ciertas._

_Elizabeth no era como su madre, nunca lo sería._

* * *

Tras anunciar la llegada del Gran Aslan, el guardia pidió a Elizabeth que lo acompañase hasta la sala de visitas, el lugar donde el león esperaba.

Ella había accedido de buen grado, pero mientras caminaba por aquellos silenciosos pasillos no podía dejar de pensar en lo que iba a decirle. Se había llevado una gran decepción al no verle en su fiesta de bienvenida y ahora no encontraba las palabras adecuadas con las que dirigirse a él.

En realidad, no sabía cuál era exactamente el motivo, simplemente sentía que todo había cambiado desde aquel día.

El caballero se detuvo frente a la puerta que accedía a la sala de visitas, la cual permanecía custodiada por otros dos hombres. Y éste, tras dedicar a la joven reina una última reverencia, se alejó del lugar.

Acto seguido, los dos centinelas la permitieron entrar y ella, tras tomar una gran bocanada de aire, irrumpió con paso indeciso en la estancia.

* * *

_Se había acurrucado en un oscuro rincón del aposento, abrazada a sus piernas flexionadas y con el rostro oculto entre la tela vaporosa de su vestido._

_Pese a todos sus esfuerzos no podía dejar de temblar, era como si su cuerpo ya no respondiera a sus órdenes, como si ya no tuviera el control de sí misma._

_Escuchó el sonido de la puerta al abrirse, pero no dedicó ni una sola mirada a su nuevo visitante. No quería ver a nadie, ni mucho menos, que nadie la viera así._

— _¿Qué es lo que ha ocurrido? —Preguntó una voz familiar. No obstante, el silencio de la rubia hizo que continuase —. Elizabeth —la llamó, provocando que poco a poco ésta alzara la cabeza —, ¿qué ha pasado?_

_La joven, mostrando un rostro extremadamente pálido y demacrado, le dedicó una corta mirada de soslayo. Había dejado de temblar, pero seguía abrazada a sí misma como una niña pequeña._

_A Aslan le asustó el estado en el que se encontraba su hija, nunca le había visto así._

—_No he podido controlarme —respondió al fin con voz queda. —Intenté hacerlo, pero se me fue de las manos y…—Dijo, comenzando a alterarse, mientras intentaba reprimir las innumerables lágrimas que amenazaban con salir a flote._

—_Tienes que tranquilizarte —. Señaló su padre._

_Ella, al escucharlo, enarcó una ceja._

— _¿Tranquilizarme? —Repitió sardónicamente —. ¡Hoy casi he matado a una chica!_

_El Gran león, manteniendo en todo momento su porte regio, la observó detenidamente._

—_Pero no lo has hecho —contrapuso él._

—_Aun así, la he hecho mucho daño. ¿Y si hubieras sido tú, o Rieme, o Caspian? —Tras decir eso último, volvió la vista al frente, perdiéndose nuevamente en la nada. —Ni si quiera sé cómo ha podido suceder. Sabine y yo solemos practicar juntas los nuevos hechizos que aprendemos cada día._

—_Lo que ha ocurrido hoy no es culpa tuya —Elizabeth le miró con ojos vidriosos y no pudo reprimir el impulso de abrazarle._

— _¿Qué me está pasando? —Dijo entre continuos sollozos, mientras la enorme pata del león rodeaba sus hombros. _

—_Tranquila, pequeña. Todo saldrá bien._

—_Eso no es cierto —refutó —. Nunca debisteis recurrir a la Magia Ancestral._

_Aslan, sin poder decir nada, asintió ligeramente con la cabeza. Ella tenía razón._

_Elizabeth estaba sufriendo por su culpa._

* * *

Era una sala bastante amplia, con grandes ventanales a través de los cuales la luz natural entraba e iluminaba toda la estancia. Algunos cuadros decoraban los trozos de pared que no habían sido cubiertos por estanterías. Y la presencia de unos elegantes sillones con una mesita de té a juego, situados en el centro de la estancia, la hacían mucho más acogedora.

Elizabeth, tras detenerse a pocos metros de la entrada, buscó con la mirada a su padre, encontrándole frente a uno de los miradores. Y unos segundos después, reparó en la presencia de Caspian al lado del felino.

El Gran león permanecía sentado sobre sus patas traseras, moviendo su elegante cola con agilidad. Pareció percibir la inconfundible presencia de su hija, por lo que se apresuró a tomar la palabra.

—Me alegro de verte, hija mía —. Saludó con voz melodiosa.

Las facciones del enorme felino se suavizaron y adquirieron una expresión paternal, que logró conmover a la joven.

—Lo mismo digo, padre —contestó ella, inclinando levemente la cabeza en señal de respeto. —Aunque hubiese preferido verte el día de mi regreso —apostilló.

—Lo sé querida, y no sabes cuánto lo siento —dijo —. He venido en cuanto he podido. Las cosas no van demasiado bien en Narnia —Elizabeth compuso una expresión de desconcierto y rápidamente miró a Caspian en busca de respuestas.

— ¿Qué quieres decir? —Le instó a que hablara —, la paz reina en Narnia.

El león negó con la cabeza.

—Han llegado a mis oídos rumores que están comenzando a inquietar a los narnianos. Rumores acerca de extrañas criaturas que deambulan por los bosques y que acechan pequeñas aldeas. —Explicó, bajo la atenta mirada de los dos monarcas.

— ¿Qué tipo de criaturas? —Quiso saber ella.

—Aún no lo sé, pero si las habladurías son ciertas están empezando a reagruparse. —Elizabeth cogió aire, conteniendo así un suspiro.

—Si es así, eso significa que se están preparando para algo —Caspian hizo una pequeña pausa —una rebelión, tal vez.

La rubia cerró los ojos con gran pesar. ¿Cómo podía ser eso cierto?

En esos dos últimos años, todas las criaturas de Narnia habían convivido en paz, sin conflictos de ningún tipo. ¿Y de repente se oyen rumores acerca de unas extrañas criaturas que merodean por los bosques?

—Aún no podemos dar nada por sentado, no sabemos con seguridad si todo esto es cierto. ¿Acaso alguien las ha visto? —Inquirió ella.

—Tienes razón, Elizabeth. De momento nadie puede corroborar la existencia de esos seres —secundó Aslan.

—Pero si la gente comienza a inquietarse es porque algo ocurre —intervino Caspian —. Debemos hacer algo. Enviemos patrullas para que registren cada rincón del reino.

La bruja asintió de acuerdo con él.

—Es una buena idea —apoyó el Gran león.

—Bien, entonces iré a prepararlo todo —tras dedicar una pequeña reverencia al felino, Caspian abandonó la sala dejando solos a padre e hija.

Elizabeth continuaba con una mano en el rostro y con la vista clavada en el suelo. Había algo que no la encajaba.

— ¿Te encuentras bien? —La voz de su padre la sacó de su ensimismamiento.

Sabía a lo que se refería, pero aun así prefirió evadir su pregunta.

—Ahora tenemos cosas más importantes en las que pensar.

* * *

— _¿Cómo está la chica? —Le preguntó Aslan a la Suma Bruja._

_En el Palacio de Luz se había convocado un pequeño e inesperado concilio, no obstante, el ambiente que se respiraba en aquella sala era tenso y poco unánime._

—_Algunas de sus lesiones son algo graves, pero se recuperará —contestó Enya con las manos sobre la mesa —. Sabine es muy fuerte._

_El león asintió satisfecho con la respuesta._

—_Tenemos que encontrar una solución cuanto antes, de no ser así, tu hija podría causar mucho daño —intervino la tercera y última integrante de la asamblea, Sybil._

—_Soy consciente de ello —dijo Aslan —. Por eso la envié aquí, para que aprendiese a controlar su poder, sin embargo, aún no he visto ningún progreso —replicó con la vista clavada en la institutriz, quien captó al vuelo su indirecta._

—_Oh, Aslan. Cuán hipócrita puedes llegar a ser —soltó la aludida bastante indignada — ¿Acaso te atreves a juzgarme por algo que ni siquiera he hecho? El mal que se cierne sobre tu hija no tiene nada que ver conmigo._

—_Basta —ordenó Enya —. No estamos aquí para discutir, ni mucho menos para reavivar viejas rencillas —su voz hizo que los dos mantuvieran la compostura —. No podemos arriesgar la vida de Elizabeth, ahora es reina y Narnia la necesita. Además, Sybil, ella es una más de nosotras y no permitiré que ninguna de mis brujas sufra por culpa de la insensatez de otros —esta vez dedicó al león una corta mirada de soslayo —. Ya perdí a su madre y no estoy dispuesta a perder a la niña también._

_El silencio volvió a instaurarse en la sala. Tenían que dejar a un lado la rivalidad que durante tantos años había enfrentado a brujas y narnianos, y cooperar para poder encontrar una solución lo antes posible._

—_Ella nunca quiso esto —pronunció Aslan muy seguro de sus palabras._

—_Erina tomó una decisión muy importante por su cuenta. Acudió a la Magia Ancestral para poder concebir a Elizabeth, y ahora ella está sufriendo las consecuencias —le recordó la Suma Bruja._

—_Mi esposa nunca pensó que le afectaría de esta manera._

—_La Magia Ancestral es la más poderosa de todas. Con ella, las brujas somos capaces de hacer cualquier cosa, pero el precio que debemos pagar a cambio de sus servicios es a veces demasiado caro —. Explicó Enya._

—_Siempre supimos que la magia de Elizabeth sería muy poderosa._

—_No te confundas. El problema de tu hija está ligado a sus orígenes, aquellos que le han sido ocultados desde su nacimiento. El secreto que tú, Aslan, has guardado durante tantos años —Enya respiró hondo antes de continuar —. He augurado el futuro de Elizabeth._

_El león, al escuchar esa última alegación, rugió ferozmente, enseñando a las dos hechiceras una fila de dientes afilados como cuchillas._

— _¡Habla de una vez, bruja! ¿Qué has visto?_

_Enya, levantándose de su cómodo asiento, alzó el mentón con aire combativo._

—_No podrás ocultárselo por más tiempo, la verdad juega en tu contra. Tarde o temprano tu hija deberá enfrentarse a su verdadera naturaleza, y se verá obligada a elegir un camino. Pero si elige el equivocado, Elizabeth será engullida por las sombras y ni si quiera tú podrás impedirlo. Su destino ya está escrito._


	10. Las espinas de la rosa

**Capítulo 8: Las espinas de la rosa**

Tras un pequeño paseo, los hermanos Pevensie entraron en la biblioteca municipal; un edificio relativamente antiguo, de grandes dimensiones y compuesto por dos plantas.

El primer piso constituía una amplia zona de estudio, en la que numerosos escritorios, con sus respectivas sillas, se hallaban dispersos por la mayor parte de la sala. Ésta estaba destinada a estudiantes, generalmente universitarios, quienes había días que podían llegar a pasarse horas y horas delante del mismo libro de texto. Y por último, en la zona este y justo al lado de las escaleras vinculantes a la segunda planta, estaba la bibliotecaria ojeando una gran cantidad de papeles y folletos. Era una mujer ya entrada en años, caracterizada por sus inseparables gafas y su mal carácter, que nunca permitía que se oyera ni a una mosca.

Susan y Lucy pasaron por su lado dedicándola dos afables sonrisas que ella misma agradeció con un leve asentimiento de cabeza, y acto seguido subieron las escaleras hasta llegar al siguiente piso, en donde se encontraba el área de lectura.

Por otro lado, Peter y Edmund siguieron los pasos de sus hermanas entre resoplidos y quejas de todo tipo. Pero cuando avistaron a la bibliotecaria, los dos esbozaron unas sonrisas pícaras y traviesas.

La veterana mujer, al verlo, entrecerró los ojos y le lanzó a cada uno una mirada furtiva como advertencia.

Odiaba a esos chicos, siempre conseguían sacarla de sus casillas.

Durante su estancia en la biblioteca, sus bromas pesadas y sus estrepitosas carcajadas molestaban a las demás personas que iban allí para poder concentrarse mejor en los estudios o para disfrutar en silencio de una agradable lectura, al contrario que ellos.

Pero todo eso, desgraciadamente, les daba exactamente igual a los hermanos Pevensie con tal de divertirse un poco.

Según ella, esos dos eran todo lo contrario a sus hermanas. Ellas sí que sabían comportarse y respetar las normas que regían la biblioteca.

Tras perder el contacto visual con la mujer, ambos recorrieron el mismo camino que las chicas hasta que consiguieron alcanzarlas en el último escalón.

Ese era uno de los lugares que ellos más aborrecían y en donde más se solían aburrir, al contrario que Susan y Lucy, ellas lo adoraban, por lo que solían visitarlo varias veces a la semana.

Para ellas, la biblioteca constituía una gran fuente de información y cultura necesarias para todo el mundo, por no hablar de las innumerables novelas ordenadas todas por orden alfabético y capaces de atrapar a los lectores con solo leer la primera página.

No obstante, ni Peter ni Edmund estaban muy de acuerdo con aquella filosofía. No les gustaba nada que tuviera páginas y letras.

Por eso, muchas veces evitaban a toda costa acompañarlas inventándose cualquier excusa factible, aunque no siempre lo conseguían.

Debido a las risas de los muchachos, Susan frunció el ceño para después dirigirles su típica mirada de reproche.

—Hacedme un favor e intentad comportaros como es debido. —Instó tras un pequeño suspiro.

—Eso, mi querida hermana, dependerá del tiempo que tardéis. —Contestó Edmund burlonamente —. Este sitio es demasiado aburrido, y lo más normal es que busquemos algo de entretenimiento. ¿O no, Peter? —Prosiguió con una sonrisa ladina en el rostro.

El susodicho, al escucharlo, le sonrió con complicidad mientras Susan rodaba los ojos con exasperación y Lucy negaba varias veces con la cabeza.

En ocasiones, sus hermanos podían llegar a comportarse como dos completos críos.

—No tenéis remedio —aseguró la mayor adquiriendo una posición en jarras.

Lamentablemente no podía reprocharles nada más, pues la idea de que las acompañaran fue suya. Aunque esa sería la última vez que lo haría.

Tras decir eso último, las dos adolescentes se adentraron en el interior de aquel laberinto literario.

Y mientras ellas buscaban los libros que necesitaban, Peter y Edmund se habían quedado junto a las escaleras.

Los dos tenían los brazos apoyados en la balaustrada de madera del segundo piso, mientras observaban desde su alta posición a la gente de la primera planta.

Entonces el rubio entabló conversación, rompiendo así aquel dulce silencio:

—Recuérdame decir "no" la próxima vez que quieran venir —pidió Peter.

Ante sus palabras, el menor rió divertido.

—Tranquilo, lo haré —secundó Ed aún sonriente —. No pienso regresar a este lugar jamás, aquí no hay nada interesante. —Se quejó poniendo una mueca de disgusto.

—Al menos hemos conseguido una nueva admiradora —señaló Peter, dirigiendo su mirada a la bibliotecaria que desde su asiento no les apartaba la vista de encima.

Edmund miró en la misma dirección que su hermano, encontrándose con la fulminante mujer unos metros por debajo de ellos.

—Me temo que no es mi tipo, así que toda tuya Pet.

El mayor no pudo contener la risa y rápidamente se la contagió a su hermano.

Sin embargo, algo llamó irremediablemente la atención de Peter: una chica que acababa de entrar al edificio.

Incorporándose a una velocidad asombrosa y con un brillo esperanzador iluminando cada centímetro de su rostro, entrecerró los ojos para observarla mejor.

Edmund al darse cuenta de su repentino interés por aquella joven, no pudo evitar centrarse también en ella.

Les resultaba familiar, no podían fijarse demasiado en los detalles debido a la distancia que los separaba, pero hubo un pequeño matiz que sí pudieron apreciar, el mismo que despertó cierto interés en Peter nada más verlo; su larga melena rubia.

El moreno tras proferir un lánguido suspiro volteó la cabeza hacia su hermano.

—No es ella —certificó en un tono de voz bastante serio.

Durante unos escasos segundos, el aludido ignoró por completo sus palabras. Y solamente cuando él mismo corroboró que eso era cierto asintió alicaído para luego llevarse una mano a la nuca.

—No logro entender cómo, a estas alturas, sigo esperando encontrarme con Elizabeth en este mundo. —Confesó en un débil susurro.

Edmund continuó observándole detenidamente, compadeciéndose de él.

Podía llegar a imaginarse lo mal que lo estaba pasando.

Desde que regresaron, el ánimo de Peter se había ensombrecido. Ya no reía tanto como antes y cada vez que sus hermanos hablaban de Narnia, él, simplemente prefería no intervenir en ninguna de esas conversaciones.

Edmund solía compararle con una vela, una vela que se iba apagando poco a poco con el paso de los días.

Y por mucho que se empeñara en negarlo, sus hermanos sabían perfectamente que se sentía culpable por haber abandonado a Elizabeth.

—Chicos —les llamó una voz a sus espaldas —, ¿podríais ayudarme a coger un libro? Es que yo no alcanzo…—Preguntó Lucy algo ruborizada.

Ambos se miraron entre sí una última vez antes de decidir que lo mejor sería dejar ese tema para otro momento.

— ¿Ves como al final yo siempre tengo razón? —Habló Edmund acercándose a ella —. Eres una pequeñaja, Lu. —Dijo entre carcajadas.

Las mejillas de la muchacha adquirieron un acentuado color carmesí que intentó disimular a toda costa.

— ¡Cállate, Ed! —Exclamó ella alzando la voz más de lo debido.

Acto seguido y antes de que alguno pudiera reaccionar, apareció la bibliotecaria con cara de pocos amigos.

— ¡Os lo advierto mocosos! Como oiga un solo grito más os echaré a patadas de aquí. ¿Entendido? —Les advirtió la mujer señalándoles de manera amenazante con el dedo índice.

La amenaza sirvió para que los tres guardaran silencio antes de que la pequeña se disculpara.

—Lo siento…—Musitó Lucy bastante avergonzada. —No volverá a ocurrir.

La mujer alzando la cabeza con altivez enarcó una ceja esperando que eso fuera cierto y entonces volvió a bajar por las escaleras dejándoles nuevamente solos.

—Creía que te gustaban las mujeres con carácter. —Le dijo Peter a Edmund, esbozando una sonrisa pícara y en un tono de voz relativamente bajo.

Por otra parte, su hermana les miró enojada provocando que los dos dejasen de reír.

—Siempre conseguís meterme en problemas. —Les recriminó. — ¿Me vais a ayudar o no?

Los dos asintieron a la vez y después, Lucy los guió hasta la librería correspondiente.

* * *

La joven reina paseaba tranquilamente por los exteriores de palacio.

Con paso elegante y sereno, caminaba disfrutando de la suave brisa matutina y del dulce aroma de las flores.

La primavera había dejado los jardines de Cair Paravel realmente hermosos, pues la exuberante vegetación había florecido en todo su esplendor, regalando a la vista mezclas de verdes y dorados, rojos y naranjas, morados y azules…

Su largo vestido de un color verde pálido acariciaba la humedecida hierba a medida que avanzaba. Como carecía de mangas, sus brazos permanecían cubiertos por un fino chal semitransparente, del mismo color y adornado con distinguidos bordados en dorado que simulaban enredaderas y flores.

Era temprano, pero eso a ella no le importaba. Había preferido salir a tomar un poco el aire antes que seguir encerrada en su dormitorio intentando no sucumbir al sueño.

Aquellas malditas pesadillas se habían vuelto cada vez más intensas e impredecibles. Todas las noches soñaba con lo mismo, y eso la frustraba aún más. Por eso procuraba no quedarse dormida, aunque eso fuese prácticamente imposible, ya que llevaba varios días sin dormir plenamente y el cansancio ya empezaba a hacer mella en la joven. Sus fuerzas le flaqueaban, su concentración era prácticamente nula y casi siempre estaba de malhumor. Físicamente había perdido el color, luciendo todos los días un rostro demasiado pálido y unas ojeras oscuras y enfermizas, claro que eso lo podía disimular con un poco de maquillaje.

Como Rieme pasaba mucho tiempo con ella, se había acabado enterando de las dolencias de su señora y le había repetido un millón de veces que visitara a Cornelius para ver si podía ayudarla. Elizabeth, tras negar la propuesta en varias ocasiones, acabó accediendo debido a la insistencia de su sirvienta. Al fin y al cabo, solo sería una pequeña consulta, le hablaría muy por encima de sus sueños y del efecto que estaban teniendo sobre ella, pero no entraría en detalles. Seguro que algún remedio o pócima para dormir del boticario del galeno serviría para librarse de todos sus males.

Estaba tan distraída pensando en todo aquello, que no reparó en que alguien la había llamado.

Cuando quiso darse media vuelta para ver de quien se trataba, se topó con un pecho ancho y fornido contra el que chocó, haciendo que perdiera el equilibrio, pero antes de que cayera al suelo unos fuertes brazos la rodearon impidiendo que eso ocurriera.

—Ya os tengo —la susurró en el oído.

Elizabeth alzó la mirada y pudo vislumbrar una enorme sonrisa. Durante unos instantes no pudo apartarla de aquellos ojos grises, eran demasiado fríos pero a la vez misteriosos.

— ¿Os encontráis bien? —Volvió a hablar el hombre, esta vez con más seriedad.

La reina, asintiendo, se separó de él con brusquedad.

—Sí, perfectamente.

El hombre, Kane, sonrió nuevamente.

—Volvéis a ser tan orgullosa como siempre, eso me deja mucho más tranquilo. —Se rió viendo como la rubia enarcaba una ceja con cierta irritación.

—Estaba muy bien sola, Kane, así que, ¿qué es lo que quieres? —Quiso saber ella, cruzándose de brazos y con muy poca paciencia.

El mago retornó a una expresión formal y luego aprovechó aquel corto silencio para recapitular lo que iba a decir.

—Estas dos últimas semanas habéis estado evitándome —señaló clavando su mirada en los ojos de la chica.

—Creía que captarías la indirecta —ironizó ella empezando a andar.

—Elizabeth —Kane fue tras ella y la tomó del brazo para impedir que diera un paso más, la joven, volviéndose hacia él, suspiró con cansancio —os lo ruego, por favor —. Pidió en tono de súplica.

Elizabeth se liberó de su agarre y decidió darle una oportunidad para explicarse.

—Sé que os molestó mi comentario del otro día, y lo entiendo, fui un insensato y un estúpido al tomarme tales confianzas con vos —ella le miraba con atención, fijándose en la agilidad con la que hablaba y la seguridad que impregnaba cada una de sus palabras. —Veréis, cuando bebo más de la cuenta suelo comportarme como un…

— ¿Cerdo? —Le interrumpió la joven entrecerrando los ojos y volviendo a cruzarse de brazos.

—Bueno, yo iba a decir idiota, al menos no suena tan horrible. Pero sí, esa es la idea. —Ella no pudo evitar poner los ojos en blanco ante su enorme ego.

Puede que Kane fuera todo eso y más, pero estaba siendo sincero. Podía apreciarlo en su mirada.

—Sé que no os caigo bien, pero quería disculparme. —Dijo al fin, sacando del interior de su túnica una bonita rosa roja y ofreciéndosela.

Elizabeth le miró un poco desconcertada, pues no esperaba un detalle así por su parte, pero después, una fina línea apareció en las comisuras de sus rosados labios, una línea que Kane interpretó como una sonrisa de agradecimiento.

—Entonces, ¿aceptáis mis disculpas? —Inquirió él.

—Sí, pero no te hagas ilusiones, aún falta mucho para que te ganes mi afecto. —Se limitó a decir con cierta picardía.

—Eso es más de lo que esperaba —respondió él en tono socarrón mientras la muchacha aceptaba la rosa.

— ¡Auch! —La rubia soltó un gemido de dolor cuando una gruesa espina penetró en la yema de su dedo índice.

—Dejadme ver —dijo Kane sosteniendo su mano y analizando la zona herida con un áurea paternal en los ojos.

—No es nada —protestó ella apartándose nuevamente de su lado, —ya está. —añadió cuando consiguió sacársela.

—Creía que las había quitado todas. —Pronunció el mago, asegurándose de que no quedaban más espinas en el tallo de la rosa.

—Pues al parecer no —replicó Elizabeth observando cómo manaba una pequeña gota de sangre.

De pronto sintió una extraña sensación, tenía la mirada fija en aquel punto escarlata que cada vez aumentaba más de tamaño. Entonces su vista se tornó algo borrosa, por lo que tuvo que entrecerrar los ojos para poder ver con claridad cómo sus manos se impregnaban de un líquido viscoso, caliente y de un color rojo brillante. Era sangre.

No entendía lo que estaba pasando, quería gritar pero sus cuerdas vocales se lo impidieron. El tiempo pareció detenerse durante unos instantes que a ella la parecieron eternos, hasta que una voz penetró en su mente.

— ¿Ocurre algo? —Preguntó Kane preocupado, ya que la reina había palidecido de repente y no dejaba de mirar sus manos con horror. — ¡Elizabeth! —Exclamó mientras la zarandeaba para que reaccionara.

La aludida, ante el movimiento, parpadeó varias veces hasta que volvió a la realidad.

Parecía que había salido de una especie de trance y ahora estaba aturdida y desconcertada.

— ¿Estáis bien? —Volvió a preguntar por segunda vez en lo que llevaban de conversación.

Ella volvió a mirar sus manos, sin embargo, ya no estaban ensangrentadas. Volvían a ser puras e inmaculadas salvo por la pequeña gota de sangre en su dedo índice.

Frunció el ceño extrañada, ¿qué había pasado? Por unos momentos aquella visión le había parecido tan real.

—Sí…—Contestó con un hilo de voz.

Kane miró a la chica con una mezcla de perplejidad y pavor.

Lo que acababa de pasar había sido bastante extraño, incluso para él, que creía haberlo visto todo en sus largos años como hechicero.

—Creo que deberíais ir a descansar. —La instó con severidad.

—No es nada. —Aseguró ella restándole importancia.

—Me quedaría más tranquilo si os acompañara a vuestros aposentos. —Insistió Kane sin creer demasiado en las palabras de su reina, pues sabía de sobra que sería capaz de mentirle con tal de no preocuparle.

—No hace falta, estoy bien —dijo impasible—. He de irme.

El hombre se dio por vencido y acabó apartándose a un lado para dejarla pasar.

Y mientras Elizabeth dirigía sus pasos hacia la salida de los jardines, Kane, sin poder borrar la preocupación de su rostro, la observó con atención hasta que su bella figura desapareció tras el arco de piedra.

* * *

Caspian bajó con paso apresurado los pocos escalones que quedaban y se dirigió al patio principal, en donde, un gran grupo de guardias acababa de llegar a palacio tras una larga patrulla.

Mientras los soldados desmontaban de sus corceles, el rey divisó a Reepicheep entre la aglomeración de capas rojas.

El roedor, que formaba parte de la guardia real igual que Trumpkin, al ver al monarca acercarse hacia él, inclinó levemente la cabeza en señal de respeto.

—Majestad —saludó con cordialidad.

— ¿Cómo ha ido? —Quiso saber Caspian con impaciencia.

—Hemos inspeccionado cada rincón del perímetro marcado, pero no hemos encontrado nada que evidencie la existencia de esos seres. —Explicó Reep tras echar una ojeada a su alrededor.

Un pequeño suspiro salió de entre los labios del joven. Por un lado se sentía aliviado, pero por el otro, no podía evitar desconfiar de todo ese asunto.

—No creo que Aslan nos advirtiera acerca de ellos sin tener pruebas factibles. —Señaló el moreno.

Habían pasado dos semanas desde que el Gran león les habló de esas criaturas. Desde entonces, numerosas patrullas habían salido en su busca pero ninguna de ellas tuvo éxito.

—Yo tampoco lo pienso, alteza. Pero, ¿en qué nos apoyamos? —Alegó el ratón. —Contamos únicamente con algunos rumores de taberna, tal vez no exista dicha rebelión. —Prosiguió atento al semblante pensativo del telmarino.

—Rumores que pueden ser ciertos —señaló Caspian enarcando un ceja. —Puede que estemos buscando en el lugar erróneo, quizás se esconden fuera de las fronteras de este reino. —Continuó divagando.

El roedor asintió ante sus especulaciones, esa teoría parecía bastante probable teniendo en cuenta que no habían encontrado nada por los alrededores en los últimos días.

— Entonces, ¿qué proponéis que hagamos? —Quiso saber Reep.

—Quiero que tú, Trumpkin y Horsa os reunáis conmigo en la sala de concilios en una hora. —Ordenó el rey antes de ir en busca de Elizabeth para comunicárselo.

* * *

—Es ese —informó Lucy mientras apuntaba con un dedo el libro que quería. Estaba colocado en la balda más alta de la estantería, por lo que su metro sesenta y seis de altura no la permitió cogerlo por su cuenta.

Peter colocándose delante del mueble, estiró el brazo hacia arriba para poder alcanzarlo. Cuando lo cogió, miró a su hermana con una pequeña sonrisa y después se lo dio.

—Gracias —pronunció ella devolviéndole la sonrisa.

—Bien, y ahora que ya tienes lo que querías creo ya que podríamos irnos. —Intervino Edmund harto de estar allí. —Por cierto, ¿dónde está Susan? —Preguntó echando una rápida ojeada a su alrededor pero sin encontrar a su hermana mayor.

—Aquí. —Señaló la aludida apareciendo frente a ellos. La joven sostenía tres libros que parecían bastante pesados.

— ¿En serio te vas a leer eso? —Consultó el moreno horrorizado.

—Sí, Ed, esa es la idea. —Respondió Susan esbozando una mueca escéptica.

Sin decir nada más, los cuatro caminaron en dirección a las escaleras. Pero cuando llegaron, una extraña sensación les invadió por completo, algo había ocurrido.

Lucy acercándose a la balaustrada, asomó la cabeza y observó con detenimiento la primera planta.

— ¿Dónde están todos? —Preguntó, frunciendo el ceño.

Sus tres hermanos se detuvieron a ambos lados de la joven, para poder observar con el mismo asombro lo solitario que había quedado el edificio.

—Todo esto es muy raro. —Susurró Susan.

Las personas que antes habían ocupado las mesas de estudio ya no estaban, incluso la bibliotecaria había desaparecido, lo cual les resultaba bastante extraño, ya que ella no solía abandonar su puesto durante las horas de apertura.

No quedaba nadie en la biblioteca, a excepción de los Pevensie.

Sin poder esperar más, bajaron al primer piso y continuaron inspeccionándolo en busca de algún conocido.

De pronto, una luz blanquecina brotó a través de las rendijas de la gran puerta de la entrada.

Peter al verlo, no pudo evitar sentir un escalofrío. Esa era la misma luz que aparecía en sus sueños y la que lo traía de vuelta a la realidad cada vez que despertaba.

—No puede ser…—Musitó aún sin creerlo.

¿Acaso ese era uno de sus sueños?

El rubio sin apartar la mirada del destello continuó caminando hacia la entrada.

— ¿Peter? —Pero él no respondió a la llamada de sus hermanos, y a estos no les quedó más remedio que seguirle con indecisión.

Extendiendo el brazo, tocó la superficie fría de la puerta y se detuvo.

No parecía tener miedo, sino todo lo contrario. En sus ojos brillaba la seguridad y la plena confianza de que más allá de aquella puerta encontrarían lo que habían estado buscando durante los dos últimos años.

Volteó la cabeza, viendo como sus hermanos menores asentían a modo de aprobación y entonces empujó la puerta permitiendo que aquel brillo se hiciera mucho más intenso.

Durante unos instantes, los cuatro se quedaron inmóviles, contemplándola con temor, pero después, la luz los engulló por completo.

Lo último que pudieron recordar fue que cayeron en un oscuro vacío y luego nada.

Cuando la luz desapareció, el tiempo se detuvo.

Ahora sí que la biblioteca había quedado completamente deshabitada.

* * *

Tal y como ordenó Caspian, el pequeño concilio se llevó a cabo.

Junto a él, Elizabeth, Trumpkin, Reepicheep y Horsa, el capitán de la guardia real, deliberaban el asunto en ciernes sobre aquellas extrañas criaturas que acechaban aldeas.

Se encontraban alrededor de una gran mesa, en cuya superficie estaba extendido un mapa.

—En estas dos semanas hemos conseguido inspeccionar todo el reino, sin embargo, aún no sabemos si esos seres tienen su asentamiento más allá de nuestras fronteras. —Comenzó a decir Caspian bajo las atentas miradas de sus compañeros.

—Lo más inteligente sería esconderse en algún lugar que tardáramos en reconocer. —Habló Elizabeth bajando la mirada hacia el mapa.

—Exacto —alegó Caspian —. Al norte, Narnia colinda con el Páramo de Ettin, y más allá están las Tierras Salvajes del Norte, habitadas por gigantes. Pero es bastante improbable que se encuentren allí, los gigantes son muy territoriales y no suelen aceptar en sus tierras ocupas de ningún tipo. —Todos asintieron, el norte había quedado descartado. —Al sur, hacemos frontera con Archeland, pero ellos ya nos habrían informado en caso de ser allí donde esos seres se reagrupan.

—Luego al este se encuentra el Océano Oriental. Pero no creo que posean branquias. —Intervino la rubia socarronamente.

—Solo queda el oeste. —Dijo Trumpkin al tiempo que atusaba su larga barba dorada.

—Eso es. —Secundó Caspian irguiéndose de nuevo.

—Allí se ubica Erial del Farol, pero existe también una región de montañas: los Territorios Salvajes del Oeste. —Puntualizó Horsa señalando su ubicación en el mapa. —Telmar.

—Y actualmente se encuentra deshabitada. —Pronunció Reep esbozando una sonrisa ladeada.

Un corto silencio se estableció entre ellos, mientras asimilaban la información.

—Ya lo tenemos. —Anunció Caspian victorioso.

Ahora solo tenían que mandar una patrulla de reconocimiento hacia las tierras del oeste para confirmar sus suposiciones.

—Pero aún hay algo que no me encaja —la voz de Elizabeth hizo que todos guardaran silencio y pusieran atención a lo que iba a decir. — ¿De dónde han salido? Es decir, hasta ahora Narnia ha estado viviendo un periodo de paz, ¿cómo es que de repente y casi de la nada aparecen estas supuestas criaturas? —Lamentablemente, esa pregunta quedó sin una respuesta inmediata, pero dejó pensativos a los demás miembros de la reunión.

—Bueno, eso es lo que tenemos que averiguar, milady. —Dijo Horsa con voz grave.

Entonces el sonido de la puerta los interrumpió y todos los presentes dirigieron sus miradas a la entrada.

Entrando en la sala, apareció un soldado que con respiración agitada se detuvo frente a ellos.

— ¿Ocurre algo? —Inquirió Caspian avanzando unos pasos hasta él.

—Me temo que sí, majestades —dijo manteniendo firme su posición. —Un campesino ha pedido una audiencia con los reyes de Narnia. —Elizabeth tras posicionarse al lado del telmarino, le miró confusa.

— ¿Ha dicho por qué? —Quiso saber la reina.

—No, milady. Solamente ha mencionado que el asunto que le ha traído hasta aquí es importante. —Los dos asintieron, dispuestos a hablar con él. —Pero también ha dicho que…no son buenas noticias.

* * *

**_¡Hola a todos!_**

**_Siento haber estado desaparecida, pero ya sabéis que ando muy liada con los estudios -.-_**

**_Pero para compensar aquí os traigo este capítulo de 13 páginas de Word xD_**

**_Bueno, creo que eso es todo. Espero que os haya gustado._**

**_Muchas gracias por leer, besos ^^_**


	11. Esos ojos amarillos me helaron la sangre

**Capítulo 9: Aquellos espeluznantes ojos amarillos me helaron la sangre…**

El mediodía se extendía rápidamente por las tierras del reino, mientras un radiante sol primaveral se alzaba glorioso en el clareado cielo de Narnia.

Su cálido y reconfortante manto podía llegar hasta al rincón más oculto e inhóspito, sin embargo, una refrescante brisilla hacía que la temperatura media no sobrepasase los diecinueve grados centígrados.

A esas horas del día, las serpenteantes calles y callejuelas propias de la ciudadela estaban siendo continuamente transitadas por numerosos individuos: tanto humanos normales y corrientes, como narnianos.

Todo aquel bullicio se debía al enorme mercado que se extendía a lo largo de una de esas arterias de piedra dorada. Por lo que la mayoría de los aldeanos estaban allí realizando sus compras semanales, mientras otros, simplemente pululaban por la zona sin poder resistirse al exótico y embriagador olor que desprendían el incienso, las hierbas aromáticas y las innumerables especias que se vendían en pequeños puestecillos apañados con tablas de madera y algún que otro toldo hecho con pieles de animales.

Todos ellos disfrutaban de una hermosa mañana y del agradable y dicharachero ambiente que se respiraba en aquel lugar. Sin embargo, ese día, el palacio no parecía haberse contagiado de aquella inocente felicidad.

* * *

En la sala de los tronos, Caspian y Elizabeth aguardaban impacientes la llegada del campesino que, según la guardia real, juraba traer malas nuevas a Cair Paravel.

No sabían con exactitud cuál sería el tema a tratar, pero ambos tenían el presentimiento de que, seguramente, estaría relacionado con la supuesta existencia de aquellas criaturas. Esos misteriosos seres que tantos problemas estaban causando.

En esos cinco minutos de espera, ninguno de los dos habló, pues todas y cada una de sus preocupaciones eran más que suficientes para mantener el silencio entre ellos. De vez en cuando, sus miradas se cruzaban en las inmediaciones de la sala, pero no llegaron a entablar conversación.

Y mientras Caspian caminaba de un lado a otro con notable desasosiego, Elizabeth se había sentado en su respectivo trono al tiempo que observaba con suma atención al monarca.

Se le veía bastante inquieto y sumergido en sus pensamientos. No paraba de juguetear con sus manos como un niño pequeño; un hábito que había cogido por costumbre cada vez que algo le preocupaba.

Ella inconscientemente se llevó una mano al pecho, estableciendo contacto con el collar que le había regalado por su decimoctavo cumpleaños hacía ya seis meses.

Se había convertido en algo muy importante para la joven, un preciado tesoro que debía cuidar y proteger, un amuleto del que casi nunca se desprendía a no ser que fuese estrictamente necesario.

Cada vez que lo llevaba puesto, aquel colgante le transmitía una seguridad y protección extrañamente familiares a las que solía sentir cuando estaba con el telmarino.

Estuvo a punto de dedicarle unas alentadoras palabras con la intención de apaciguar un poco sus nervios, pero en cuanto la puerta se abrió de par en par, sus titilantes miradas se dirigieron hacia la entrada.

La joven reina, recogiendo un poco la falda de su largo vestido, se levantó con cautela y se detuvo al lado del chico.

Acto seguido, entró en la estancia un hombre alto y fornido que, a juzgar por su ruda vestimenta, debía tratarse del susodicho campesino.

Tras él, dos soldados le custodiaban y al parecer no tenían ni la más mínima intención de irse, al menos, no hasta que se diera por concluida la audiencia.

El aldeano se paró frente a los reyes, a quienes brindó una tosca reverencia, y después dejó todas las formalidades a un lado para adquirir una posición firme aunque bastante tensa.

Con la mirada gacha, no pudo evitar pensar en lo incómodo que resultaba estar ante los reyes de Narnia.

— ¿Cuál es tu nombre? —Quiso saber Elizabeth.

El aludido alzó la vista hasta encontrarse con el hermoso rostro de la reina. Ya había oído hablar de la belleza que caracterizaba a la única hija de Aslan, pero ahora que podía admirarla por sí mismo, ninguno de esos rumores se acercaban lo más mínimo a la realidad.

No se podía negar que la sangre de varias generaciones de brujas corría por sus venas.

Clavó su mirada en los profundos ojos de la chica. Estos le transmitían cordialidad, no obstante, un áurea sombría oscurecía aquellos magnéticos iris, algo que no pudo identificar.

—Eddius, Majestad —contestó.

—Bien, Eddius, has solicitado una audiencia con los reyes vigentes de Narnia, por lo que el asunto que a todos nos concierne ha de ser de gran importancia. ¿No es cierto?

—Así es —se limitó a decir bajo la tutela de los soberanos.

— ¿Y de qué se trata? —Intervino Caspian. Quería ir directo al grano, pese a que no le agradaba parecer brusco o descortés, pero el tiempo apremiaba y si de verdad aquel hombre traía tan malas noticias en cuanto revelase todo lo que sabía tendrían que ponerse manos a la obra para buscar una solución cuanto antes.

Por otro lado, Eddius guardó silencio y de nuevo bajó la cabeza con cierta indecisión. Parecía vacilar a la hora de hablar con ellos, algo bastante irónico teniendo en cuenta que él había solicitado el concilio.

Caspian ante su inseguridad, se arrepintió de haber sido tan directo.

—No tienes nada que temer, si es eso lo que te preocupa. Aquí estás a salvo. Sea lo que sea puedes confiar en nosotros y contar con nuestra protección —. Prosiguió intentando que sus palabras le transmitieran algo de seguridad y confianza.

Tras esto último, el aldeano echó una rápida ojeada a su alrededor, como si quisiera asegurarse de que la información que estaba a punto de revelar no fuera escuchada por nadie más que los reyes. Luego decidió relatar lo sucedido.

—Veréis, soy un humilde leñador que vive en una pequeña aldea no muy lejos de aquí —comenzó a decir —, como mi oficio lo requiere y debido a la escasez de árboles que asola mi hogar, en algunas ocasiones he de pasar varios días fuera de casa, adentrándome constantemente en diferentes bosques y yendo a lugares totalmente desconocidos para mí. Llevo varios días deambulando por estos lares en busca de buena madera que me haga ganar algo de dinero para mí y mi familia, y siempre al caer la noche he tenido que buscar refugio en alguna villa cercana. —Tanto Elizabeth como Caspian escuchaban atentos las palabras del leñador, a la espera de que llegase la parte que a ellos realmente les interesaba. —El caso es que, ayer, bien entrado el atardecer y tras una larga jornada de trabajo, me dirigía a un pueblecito del que había oído hablar y que, por suerte para mí, se encontraba bastante cerca del lugar en el que había estado trabajando, sin embargo, cuando lo divisé a unos veinte metros de mi posición me di cuenta de que estaba siendo arrasado, bueno…mejor dicho, ya lo había sido.

Un silencio sepulcral inundó por completo la sala mientras los reyes asimilaban lo que sus oídos acababan de escuchar.

Caspian, reprimiendo un gruñido, apartó la mirada de la corpulenta figura del campesino. Elizabeth, en cambio, mantuvo su regia posición en todo momento, dejando que sus pesados párpados se cerraran con gran pesar.

— ¿Pudiste ver quiénes fueron los causantes? —Preguntó el rey cruzándose de brazos.

Eddius negó con la cabeza. —Cuando llegué no había nadie.

— ¿Víctimas o supervivientes? —Indagó Elizabeth con un brillo de esperanza iluminando su rostro.

—No, milady. No quedó ni un alma en ese lugar…

La rubia abrió desmesuradamente los ojos en un gesto de sorpresa, después volteó la cabeza con rapidez y clavó su confusa mirada en Caspian. El chico estaba totalmente perplejo, tenía el ceño fruncido y las finas comisuras de sus labios habían formado una mueca inexpresiva.

— ¿Cómo es eso posible? Los habitantes de una aldea no pueden desaparecer así como así, ni mucho menos después de un ataque. —Repuso el telmarino cuya voz comenzaba a reflejar cierta irritación. Todo aquello no tenía sentido.

Eddius se encogió de hombros sin saber qué responder.

—Algunas viviendas habían sido saqueadas y otras, presas de las llamas, estaban totalmente calcinadas. Los cultivos también fueron arrasados por el fuego. —Elizabeth no pudo contener un suspiro, aquello sonaba horrible. —Pero si mi mente no jugó conmigo, juraría que mis ojos vieron a alguien esconderse en el bosque situado tras la aldea —esa última alegación hizo que los reyes volvieran a centrar toda su atención en él.

—Dinos, ¿a quién viste? —La implacable voz de Caspian implantó cierta duda en Eddius. En esos momentos al muchacho le daba exactamente igual parecer brusco o demasiado impaciente.

—Su eminencia, con el debido respeto. No sé qué fue lo que vi, ni si quiera estoy seguro de si…—guardó silencio ante la inseguridad, sin embargo, la acuciante mirada del moreno hizo que retomara la frase —…creo que ese ser no era humano —. Dijo al fin.

El joven telmarino giró la cabeza y miró a Elizabeth, que parecía estar igual de desconcertada que él.

—Así que los rumores son ciertos…—Musitó ella en un susurro.

Sus palabras provocaron que un molesto escalofrío recorriese toda la espina dorsal del leñador y luego él mismo contrajo una expresión que reflejaba sorpresa, pues al parecer, aquello no había pillado de improvisto a los monarcas.

— ¿Podrías darnos alguna descripción? ¿Algo que nos dé una ligera idea sobre cómo era? —Solicitó la rubia.

Eddius asintió.

—Era bípedo pero se tambaleaba al caminar, su piel…si no me equivoco era oscura, igual que su indumentaria. A pesar de la distancia que nos separaba creo que pudo oírme, pareció notar mi presencia y antes de desaparecer en las sombras se detuvo y volteó la cabeza. No recuerdo haber sentido tanto pavor como en ese momento, no sé si llegó a verme pero sus ojos se clavaron durante una milésima de segundo en los míos. Aquellos espeluznantes ojos amarillos me helaron la sangre…

* * *

La audiencia con Eddius se dio por finalizada en cuanto terminó de contar todo lo que sabía acerca del ataque. Después y justo antes de que se marchara, Caspian le pidió que señalara en un mapa el lugar exacto donde habían ocurrido los hechos.

Según las indicaciones del leñador, la aldea se encontraba relativamente cerca de Beruna, y por lo tanto, también del Bosque Tembloroso. Lo cual, resultaba una gran ventaja para ellos, ya que conocían esas tierras a la perfección.

Una vez que Eddius abandonó la sala, Caspian y Elizabeth tomaron una decisión: esa misma tarde, los dos cabalgarían hasta Beruna e inspeccionarían a fondo la aldea y los alrededores en busca de cualquier rastro o pista que pudiera ayudarles a averiguar más cosas acerca de aquellos seres. Eso sí, irían acompañados por una pequeña patrulla de caballeros, lo justo para pasar desapercibidos durante el viaje, pero también para contar con un apoyo militar en caso de ataque.

Tras decidir y señalar el camino que tomarían, Caspian fue a avisar a Horsa y al resto de sus hombres. Mientras tanto, Elizabeth, pese a la pésima relación que mantenía con su mentor, pensó que lo mejor sería mantenerle al corriente de todo para que pudiera acompañarles en la expedición.

Porque, ¿para qué iba a engañarse? ¡Esas malditas pesadillas estaban acabando con ella!

La enorme falta de sueño ya la estaba pasando factura, demacrando poco a poco su bello rostro y absorbiendo lentamente las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban. Y ya no solo era eso, sino que además, esos últimos días se sentía mucho más mareada y aturdida de lo normal.

Si no hubiese surgido aquel contratiempo, esa misma tarde se habría pasado por la botica de Cornelius, pues era obvio que sus dolencias habían ido a más y no podía arriesgarse a perder el conocimiento en cualquier momento.

Pero dadas las circunstancias, tendría que esperar un poco más, por lo menos, hasta su regreso a palacio, porque tenía clara una cosa; su deber como reina estaba por encima de todo, incluso de su propia salud.

Algunos lo llamarían cabezonería, pero era mucho más simple que eso, ella no quería preocupar a nadie, y para qué mentir, tampoco la entusiasmaba la idea de ser acribillada a preguntas que ni si quiera ella sabría responder. No. Era mejor si lo mantenía en secreto.

Por eso mismo y aunque la costase reconocerlo, necesitaba a Kane. No sabía lo que se podrían encontrar de camino a la aldea, en el peor de los casos: una emboscada. Y como ella no se encontraba en sus plenas facultades no podría hacer uso de su magia para solventar ella misma el problema, ya que los hechizos requieren la energía del mago o bruja que los lleva a cabo. En cambio, si ofrecía a su mentor que les acompañase, tendrían garantizada la ayuda de un mago fuerte y poderoso.

Cuando la joven llegó a los aposentos de Kane, se detuvo frente a la entrada y acto seguido llamó a la puerta con tres sonoros golpecitos.

El mago abrió la puerta y cuando vio que se trataba de su querida aprendiz sonrió de oreja a oreja.

En un principio ella se habría incomodado, pero ya estaba más que acostumbrada a sus galanterías.

—Elizabeth, me alegra veros por aquí —comunicó alegremente, provocando que la rubia pusiera los ojos en blanco.

—Créeme Kane, no habría venido si no fuera importante lo que tengo que decirte. —Puntualizó con voz escéptica.

— ¿Y se puede saber qué es eso tan importante? —Inquirió él fingiendo interés y tras apoyar su brazo derecho en la jamba de la puerta.

Elizabeth respiró hondo antes de contarle lo sucedido. Cuando terminó, el atractivo rostro del mago se ensombreció por completo.

—Entonces, si lo que ha dicho ese tal Eddius es cierto, me temo que tenemos un problema bastante grave. —Concluyó llevándose una mano a la nuca.

Ella asintió.

—También dijo que no creía que fueran humanos.

—Bueno, tal vez sea un grupo rebelde de narnianos —alegó el hombre —. Ya se alzaron una vez contra Aslan y siempre puede haber una segunda…

—No hay ninguna criatura narniana que encaje en la descripción que nos dio Eddius. —Intervino ella de manera tajante. Estaba segura de que su gente no había causado tales estragos.

Kane ante la negativa de la chica la miró con severidad, sabiendo exactamente lo que estaba pensando.

—No creeréis que…—Comenzó a decir, sin embargo, Elizabeth se apresuró a interrumpirle una segunda vez.

—Sí, Kane. Eso es precisamente lo que creo y lo que en estos momentos parece más evidente.

El aludido enarcó una ceja y esbozó una sonrisa cínica y vacía.

—Entonces, recemos para que no sea así. —Dijo fríamente.

La reina le observó un tanto incómoda y luego continuó hablando.

—Por eso…necesitamos que vengas con nosotros —confesó apartando la mirada de la suya. No le gustaba haber tenido que llegar hasta ese punto, pero tal y como estaban las cosas no la quedaba otra opción, pues sin duda alguna, la ayuda de una mago siempre se había considerado muy valiosa.

Kane contrajo una expresión seductora.

— ¿Necesitamos o necesitáis? Creo que deberíais aceptar de una vez que no podéis estar lejos de mí. —Elizabeth no pudo evitar reír socarronamente ante su comentario. Lo que sí tenía más que asumido era lo idiota que podía llegar a ser su mentor. Pero…al menos un idiota que siempre conseguía sacarla una sonrisa.

¿Pero qué estaba diciendo? ¿Acaso se estaba volviendo loca?

Kane era una estúpido engreído que jamás conseguiría ganarse su aprecio. Lo único que sabía hacer y que además se le daba de fábula era sacarla continuamente de sus casillas.

— ¿Vendrás con nosotros o no? —Repitió procurando sonar lo más neutral posible.

—Por supuesto, no me perdería algo de acción por nada del mundo. —Contestó con un deje divertido en su voz. —Aguardad un momento, cojo mis cosas y nos vamos.

* * *

Tras coger todo lo imprescindible para el viaje, los dos salieron al patio exterior. Allí, Caspian y Horsa junto a otros nueve caballeros más les esperaban ya sobre sus monturas.

Elizabeth tras bajar el último escalón, alzó la vista hacia las oscuras nubes que cubrían el cielo y que amenazaban con descargar toda su furia sobre ellos. Se acercó a Lluvia que relinchó enérgicamente al reconocer a su dueña, y con la ayuda de uno de los soldados se subió a lomos de la yegua, pues su vestido le había impedido hacerlo por sí misma.

Por otra parte, Kane hizo lo mismo y montó sobre su musculoso caballo. Un hermoso ejemplar tan negro como el tizón.

Una vez que todos estaban preparados, Horsa dio la orden de partir cuanto antes. Con un poco de suerte la tormenta aún no habría llegado a Beruna.

Durante el camino, el capitán de la patrulla y otros cuatro jinetes más encabezaban la marcha. Tras ellos, Caspian, Elizabeth y Kane galopaban siguiendo sus pasos, y finalizando el grupo iban los cinco soldados restantes.

Tardaron más o menos una hora hasta que comenzaron a divisar sobre las colinas los restos humeantes de lo que había sido una gran hoguera. Y tras atravesar un abrupto camino, llegaron a la aldea…o a lo que quedaba de ella.

Siguieron por un estrecho sendero que se abría paso entre las hileras de cultivos situados a ambos lados del trayecto. Como bien dijo Eddius, todo lo plantado en aquellos campos había sido arrasado por el fuego. En cambio, solamente tres viviendas yacían hechas escombros, las demás estaban intactas.

Los trece contemplaban con espanto aquel moribundo lugar, cuyo aire bucólico se mezclaba con el típico olor a madera quemada y humedad.

Justo antes de internarse en el pueblo, desmontaron de sus corceles y ataron las riendas al tronco de unos árboles.

Todos los caballos estaban inquietos, incluso Lluvia. Elizabeth al percatarse de ello acarició su hocico con ternura, transmitiéndola serenidad, y después siguió a sus compañeros, quienes ya habían empezado a registrar la aldea.

Horsa tenía razón, aquellas alarmantes nubes todavía no habían llegado a Beruna, pero aún así, toda esa zona se encontraba sumida en una ligera penumbra.

La joven caminaba al lado de Caspian. Tenía frío y malestar en el cuerpo, haciendo que aquella situación resultase aún más desagradable para ella.

—Esto parece un cementerio —masculló Kane entre dientes mientras rebuscaba en los escombros.

Elizabeth se detuvo frente a una de las casas, era pequeña y la puerta estaba abierta, por lo que se aventuró a entrar en busca de algún superviviente. No obstante, Caspian le impidió el paso.

—Yo lo haré. —Dijo con voz firme y segura.

Había reparado en la incomodidad de la bruja, así que prefirió hacerlo él.

Por otra parte, ella asintió agradecida y le esperó fuera.

Los demás hombres seguían entrando y saliendo de las viviendas, mirando entre los escombros o analizando los alrededores. Sin embargo, no había nadie, ningún aldeano. Las calles estaban totalmente desiertas.

Lentamente una neblina fue cubriendo con su manto grisáceo y brumoso esas tierras, provocando que la incomodidad de los caballos aumentase.

Un par de minutos más tarde, Caspian salió de la casa y se paró al lado de la rubia.

Una sola mirada suya le bastó al chico para saber lo que iba a preguntarle.

—Nada —dijo poniendo los brazos en jarras.

Ambos suspiraron. Si todavía no habían encontrado a nadie era muy poco probable que lo hicieran.

— ¿Y qué ha pasado con la gente que vivía aquí? —Preguntó Elizabeth mientras sus ojos escrutaban los alrededores.

—No tengo ni id…—El telmarino no llegó a terminar la frase, pues el asombro le había dejado sin voz.

Su mirada negro azabache se clavó en un punto concreto del bosque y una expresión de desconcierto hizo acto de presencia en su semblante.

—Caspian, ¿qué ocurre? —Pronunció la reina con voz temerosa ya que el comportamiento de su interlocutor la estaba asustando.

— ¿Qué coño es eso? —Tras ellos, la voz de Horsa hizo que Elizabeth se volteara hacia él. El capitán señalaba con el dedo índice al cielo.

Ella también miró en esa misma dirección para poder descubrir qué era lo que estaba sucediendo.

Más allá de la aldea, en las profundidades del bosque, sobre las copas de los árboles más altos se alzaba una extraña irradiación, blanca y muy brillante. Se trataba de un grueso hilo de luz que brotaba de entre los árboles y subía hasta el cielo, rozando las nubes grises.

Aquel resplandor había aparecido de la nada y se distinguía perfectamente a través de la niebla pese a la gran distancia.

Los cuatro siguieron observándola hasta que de repente y como por arte de magia, se fue apagando hasta desaparecer por completo.

— ¿Qué ha sido eso? —Esta vez fue Caspian quien formuló la pregunta, la cual, iba dirigida a Kane.

El mago sin tener una respuesta concisa negó con la cabeza.

Se habían quedado estupefactos ante lo que acababa de ocurrir, sin palabras, hasta que un grito hizo que volvieran a la realidad. Un grito que devolvió la esperanza a Elizabeth.

— ¡Aquí! ¡Hemos encontrado a alguien!

* * *

**_¡Hola a todos!_**

**_¿Os ha gustado el capítulo? Quería manteneros en suspenso durante toda la lectura, no sé si lo habré conseguido. Al menos, ya sabemos que las criaturas son reales (algo es algo) xD_**

**_Y lo del destello de luz espero que lo hayáis entendido, no sé si me habré explicado muy bien, pero quería dar a entender que esa luz es la misma que se llevó a los Pevensie._**

**_Bueno ya me lo diréis en los comentarios._**

**_Muchas gracias por leer._**

**_Besos ^^_**


	12. La esperanza es lo último que se pierde

**Capítulo 10: La esperanza es lo último que se pierde**

El viento agitaba con suavidad sus dorados cabellos, provocándole un ligero cosquilleo en la frente, y el eterno silbido de la brisa vespertina se colaba en sus oídos como la melodía de un arpa.

Poco a poco fue recobrando la conciencia, al tiempo que una horda de recuerdos inconexos se aturullaba de golpe en su mente.

Con gran esfuerzo consiguió entreabrir los ojos, permitiendo que la escasa luz que había incidiera directamente en ellos. En aquellos momentos la vista le fallaba, pues todo lo veía borroso y sombrío.

El joven se restregó los ojos varias veces y tras unos segundos más de aturdimiento, su visión volvió a ser tan nítida como siempre. Y con mucha más claridad que al principio, logró distinguir ante él las peculiares siluetas de varios árboles.

_¿Pero qué diablos ha ocurrido?_

Lo último que recordaba era la biblioteca y después…absolutamente nada. Todo era muy confuso.

Miró a su alrededor con el ceño fruncido. Hasta ahora no se había dado cuenta de que se encontraba tirado en el suelo, en un lugar que le era desconocido y que, obviamente, no era Londres.

Fue entonces cuando una nueva imagen surcó su mente: una extraña luz abalanzándose sobre ellos.

Analizó detenidamente ese último recuerdo. Aquel destello le resultaba tremendamente familiar, hasta que cayó en la cuenta de que se trataba del mismo que siempre aparecía en sus sueños relacionados con Narnia.

Todo encajaba.

Se incorporó rápidamente, no obstante, un terrible mareo lo embargó obligándole a quedarse inmóvil.

_Joder…menudo dolor de cabeza._

Cerrando los ojos, masajeó suavemente sus sienes con la esperanza de que aquella molestia desapareciera, sin embargo, no surtió mucho efecto.

Seguía estando confuso, pero empezaba a comprender lo que había ocurrido. Ahora todo cobraba sentido.

Todavía sentado sobre aquel suelo húmedo y terroso, volteó la cabeza en busca de sus hermanos. Tenía que encontrarles cuanto antes.

— ¡Susan! —Gritó con media voz al ver a la chica tendida en el suelo a pocos metros de él.

Dejando a un lado la reciente conmoción, se levantó como buenamente pudo y echó a correr hasta detenerse a su lado.

La muchacha seguía inconsciente, ajena a todo lo que había sucedido.

—Mierda… ¡Vamos Susan, despierta! —Se arrodilló y tras apartar varios mechones de su hermoso rostro palmeó una de sus pálidas mejillas.

Ella, debido al zarandeo, abrió pobremente los ojos y un suspiro de alivio salió de entre los labios del rubio.

— ¿Peter? —Al igual que la de su hermano, la voz de Susan también se había deteriorado bastante —. ¿Qué ha pasado? —Preguntó con la intención de incorporarse, cosa que Peter impidió.

—Despacio —la reprendió para luego ayudarla a sentarse —. No lo sé, lo último que recuerdo es a aquella luz apareciendo de la nada —explicó lentamente como si le estuviera hablando a un niño pequeño.

Acto seguido, se dejó caer sobre la mullida colcha de hojas y apoyó el brazo izquierdo en su rodilla.

Por otro lado, Susan se tocó la cabeza con cautela y compuso una mueca de dolor. A ella también le dolía a horrores, pero al menos no parecía herida.

— ¿Estamos en Narnia, verdad? —Se aventuró a preguntar, aunque dadas las circunstancias era lo más probable.

Por lo poco que había visto, aquello era un bosque.

—Eso parece…—Peter alzó la vista al cielo y dedujo que no faltaría mucho para que anocheciera —. Tenemos que encontrar a Edmund y Lucy antes de que oscurezca.

Los ojos de la morena se abrieron desorbitadamente al mentar a sus otros dos hermanos e inconscientemente volvió a examinar el lugar en su busca. Al no haber ni rastro de ellos no pudo evitar preocuparse.

Peter se levantó nuevamente, pero esa vez, con mucha más agilidad que la anterior. Por suerte, ya se sentía mucho mejor. Y después le tendió la mano a Susan para que se pusiera en pie.

Una vez que el mayor se aseguró de que su hermana podía caminar sin su ayuda, echó a andar encabezando la marcha. No tenían tiempo que perder.

—Los cuatro hemos llegado aquí a la vez, no tienen que estar lejos —comentó la morena mientras esquivaba los numerosos arbustos que se interponían en su camino.

Ni su despampanante vestido, ni mucho menos sus caros zapatos estaban hechos para trotar por el bosque. Lo tenía más que asumido.

No hubo ninguna respuesta verbal por parte de Peter, se limitó a asentir y a dedicarla una sonrisa tranquilizadora, pero pronto fue sustituida por una expresión seria y concentrada, ya que estaba demasiado ocupado intentando orientarse.

Prácticamente caminaban a ciegas, sin ningún rumbo fijo ni tampoco sentido de la orientación, únicamente con meras corazonadas sirviéndoles de guía.

Se habían adentrado mucho más en el bosque y todo lo que les rodeaba eran árboles y frondosa vegetación que les dificultaba cada vez más el paso.

Todo estaba sumido en un inquietante silencio, hasta que un tosco sonido puso en guardia a los reyes. Sin embargo, los dos iban desarmados, y por lo tanto, estaban totalmente desprotegidos. A merced del peligro.

Al percatarse de ese pequeño detalle, Peter maldijo por lo bajo, odiaba sentirse vulnerable. Todos los músculos de su cuerpo se tensaron y sus sentidos se agudizaron al máximo.

—No te separes de mí —le ordenó a Susan en un susurro.

La joven asintió y se aferró al brazo de su hermano.

Durante un corto periodo de tiempo, todo era incertidumbre y tensión.

Los dos observaron inmóviles cómo algo se movía en la maleza, hasta que alguien salió de entre los matorrales.

— ¡Peter! ¡Susan! —Aquella dulce vocecilla que ellos tan bien conocían gritó sus nombres con alegría.

Lucy apareció frente a ellos seguida de Edmund.

Tanto Susan como Peter esbozaron unas sonrisas llenas de alivio, luego la menor de las reinas corrió hacia su hermano mayor y le abrazó con fuerza.

— ¿Estáis bien? —Interrogó el rubio separándose de ella y examinándola de arriba abajo.

Los aludidos asintieron a la vez. Es cierto que estaban algo confundidos, pero nada grave.

— ¿Se puede saber que ha pasado? —Preguntó Edmund al tiempo que se quitaba varias hojas secas del pelo.

Susan se encogió de hombros y Peter guardó silencio.

—Bueno, creo que es más que evidente ¿no? —Tanteó Lucy con una gran sonrisa —. Estamos en Narnia.

* * *

En cuestión de milésimas de segundo aquel resplandor desapareció por completo y sin dejar rastro, dejando el cielo tan lúgubre y apagado como lo había sido minutos antes.

Se habían quedado estupefactos, sus ojos no daban crédito a lo que acababan de ver y sus cuerpos continuaban petrificados.

Ninguno de ellos se atrevió a decir nada, hasta que un potente grito rompió aquel silencio sepulcral e hizo que los cuatro volvieran a reaccionar. Un grito que, sin ser ella consciente, devolvió la esperanza a Elizabeth.

— ¡Aquí! ¡Hemos encontrado a alguien! —Vociferó uno de los caballeros.

Horsa echó a correr en esa misma dirección, hacia una de las pequeñas casas que formaban parte de la aldea, y rápidamente le siguieron Caspian, Kane y Elizabeth.

Cuando llegaron, los demás soldados aguardaban expectantes en el exterior de la vivienda.

Caspian fue el primero en ver salir al hombre que había gritado antes, y el primero que reparó en que llevaba a alguien en brazos.

— ¡Dejadle espacio! —Ordenó Horsa mientras obligaba a su séquito a retroceder.

Todos formaron un pequeño círculo a su alrededor, menos Elizabeth, que se acercó a ellos evadiendo por completo las órdenes del capitán. Se detuvo frente al soldado y le ayudó a dejar en el suelo el cuerpo inconsciente del superviviente.

Impulsados por la curiosidad, los demás dieron un paso al frente para observar mejor al desconocido.

Elizabeth compuso una expresión horrorizada al comprobar que solo se trataba de una niña. Se arrodilló junto a ella y la examinó detenidamente.

Aquella chiquilla vestía ropas viejas y desgastadas, algo grandes para su menudo cuerpo, su pálida piel estaba manchada de tierra y su larga melena negra como el tizón parecía enredada y desaliñada.

Una aguda punzada la atravesó el pecho al ver que no daba señales de vida.

—Es solo una cría…—Apuntó Horsa sorprendido.

— ¿Está viva? —Fue Caspian quien realizó la pregunta que nadie más se había atrevido a formular.

El soldado la tomó el pulso.

A primera vista, no parecía respirar ya que su pecho no se movía. Su tez poseía un color paliducho alarmantemente azulado, y por unos instantes, todos la dieron por muerta.

—Sí, pero tiene el pulso muy débil —alegó.

Kane que hasta ahora había permanecido en silencio y con un semblante bastante serio debido a la situación, apartó al hombre con cierta brusquedad para poder examinar mejor a la chica.

—Tiene fiebre —dijo con una mano en su frente.

Elizabeth que seguía a su lado no se atrevió a tocarla. Había algo extraño en ella, una energía negativa que la inquietaba.

Entonces, el mago se percató de que un líquido oscuro teñía la tela de su vestido, justo en el brazo derecho.

Con un cuidado casi paternal, bajó un poco la manga, dejando al descubierto una herida que desconcertó a todos los presentes. El corte parecía bastante profundo, pero eso no era lo que les había llamado la atención, sino su inusual color. A parte del enrojecimiento típico de la inflamación, un color negruzco se había extendido alrededor de la llaga que empezaba a supurar una sustancia amarillenta.

Elizabeth contuvo un sollozo al notar otra dolorosa punzada oprimiéndola el pecho. Nunca había visto nada semejante.

El mago tocó esa zona sin temor alguno e impregnó sus dedos de un líquido oscuro.

— ¿Qué es eso? —Quiso saber uno de los presentes.

El mago y su aprendiz intercambiaron una mirada preocupada al saber la respuesta.

—Su sangre.

—Pero la sangre no tiene ese aspecto —determinó Caspian.

—Lo es si hay veneno corriendo por tus venas —. Aclaró Kane sin ni siquiera volverse hacia su interlocutor, un gesto bastante descortés teniendo en cuenta con quién estaba tratando.

Por otra parte, la reina seguía ausente, observando detenidamente a la pequeña mientras intentaba escudriñar cuál era la causa de su mal presentimiento. De nuevo, posó la mirada en su brazo, aquello era antinatural.

—Debemos llevarla a palacio —. Dictaminó tras ponerse en pie.

Los hombres parecieron vacilar unos instantes.

—Tienes razón, Cornelius sabrá qué hacer con ella —. Eso último, dicho por Caspian, incitó a que una sonrisilla burlona apareciera en el atractivo rostro de Kane.

Le parecía muy ridícula la esperanza que el rey depositaba en ese anciano. Como si un simple galeno pudiera curar algo así. Ni hablar, ese tipo de heridas siempre superaba los conocimientos médicos de cualquier mundano.

Caspian agarró a Elizabeth del brazo y la alejó del grupo para que pudieran hablar a solas.

—Tu yegua es de las más rápidas de Narnia, si os vais ahora llegaréis antes de que caiga la noche —señaló.

La rubia enarcó una ceja al escucharlo.

— ¿Y qué pasa con vosotros? —Inquirió creyendo saber la respuesta.

—Nos quedaremos aquí y buscaremos a los desaparecidos. Aldair a encontrado varias huellas cerca del bosque y…—Comenzó a explicar a sabiendas de que su idea no le estaba gustando nada a su compañera.

— ¡¿Qué?! Ni hablar —. Le interrumpió ella.

—Elizabeth, el cielo amenaza con tormenta. Si volvemos mañana el agua habrá borrado cualquier rastro que podamos seguir y no sabremos dónde buscar. Además, esa niña necesita atención médica urgente.

— ¿Y cuál es vuestro plan? Porque creo que no lo has pensado con claridad. ¿En serio me estás diciendo que tú y once hombres más vais a adentraros en el bosque en busca de unas criaturas que podrían superaros en número? —La voz de la chica había aumentado de intensidad a medida que hablaba. Definitivamente ese era el peor plan que había escuchado en mucho tiempo.

—Contamos con la ayuda de un mago de la primera orden ¿no es eso suficiente? Esas personas podrían morir si no hacemos algo —contestó él con severidad.

Sabía lo testaruda que podía a llegar a ser, pero él también lo era, y lo que menos quería era perder la paciencia.

—Lo sé, pero ahora mismo no es lo más sensato —Caspian apartó la mirada de la suya, no estaba de acuerdo con ella —. Esta misión requiere de más planificación y hombres, no podéis aventuraros en el bosque a ciegas. Caspian, yo también iría ahora mismo a buscarles, pero has visto tan bien como yo lo que le han hecho a esa niña, las armas de esos seres están envenenadas. Podríais tener un encontronazo con ellos o algo peor…No, no pienso permitir que mis hombres mueran antes de sacar nada en claro. Lo primero que debemos hacer es avisar a mi padre, tal vez él sepa qué son esas criaturas —. Prosiguió más sosegada —. Tengo un mal presentimiento, confía en mí, mañana mandaremos todas las patrullas que quieras, pero ahora debemos irnos. No quiero que te pase nada malo…—Confesó con voz quebradiza.

Caspian al escuchar esas últimas palabras volvió a mirarla sorprendido. En sus ojos pudo ver el miedo y la preocupación que sentía por él. Tal vez tenía razón. Siempre había sido de necios obviar las advertencias de una bruja y él no sería uno de ellos. Quería confiar en ella y lo haría.

—Siento interrumpir esta disputa tan interesante —indicó Kane socarronamente mientras se acercaba a ellos con la niña en brazos —, pero si queremos que sobreviva debemos llevarla a palacio cuanto antes.

Caspian profirió un lánguido suspiro antes de dar el veredicto.

—Está bien, te haré caso —le dijo a la joven —. Todos a los caballos, volvemos a casa.

Elizabeth respiró aliviada y sin perder más tiempo todos se dirigieron a sus monturas.

* * *

Los cuatro hermanos habían estado caminando durante varios minutos, buscando un refugio en donde pasar la noche. Sin embargo, ese bosque no contaba con suficientes escondrijos.

Estaba a punto de caer el sol y el bosque era enorme, así que no era muy complicado perderse por esos lares.

Al cabo de media hora de continua caminata, llegaron a un área más rocosa. En esa zona no había tantos árboles, pero sí rocas gigantescas y matorrales bajos. Por suerte, no tuvieron que inspeccionar el lugar a fondo, ya que no tardaron mucho en encontrar una pequeña cueva que parecía segura y deshabitada.

No era muy cómoda pero sí acogedora, allí podrían pasar desapercibidos toda la noche.

Una vez dentro, Susan y Lucy se sentaron en un rincón. Ese había sido un día muy largo y estaban exhaustas, así que no tardarían en quedarse dormidas.

Mientras tanto, Peter y Edmund permanecieron unos minutos más de pie. Estuvieron vigilando el exterior hasta que cedieron al cansancio y terminaron por sentarse al lado de sus hermanas.

—No nos vendría mal una hoguera —reclamó Susan al tiempo que abrazaba a Lucy para sentir algo de calor.

Al caer la noche la temperatura había disminuido considerablemente. El aire era fresco y tenían frío, por no hablar de su fina ropa, la cual, no les protegía en absoluto.

En su mundo era verano, pero en Narnia no. Por lo que habían llegado a ver, el bosque se encontraba en pleno florecimiento, así que debía ser inicios de primavera.

—Tendremos que aguantar el frío —contestó Edmund frotándose los brazos —. Lo mejor será pasar inadvertidos, al menos por esta noche.

—Ed tiene razón, no sabemos qué es lo que ha pasado desde nuestra última visita. Lo único que sabemos es que si estamos aquí, es porque Narnia está en peligro y necesita nuestra ayuda. —Explicó Peter.

De nuevo se hizo el silencio.

Sus hermanos tenían razón, lo más prudente era que nada ni nadie se percatase de su presencia, al menos, hasta que la luz volviese a jugar en su favor.

— ¿Qué vamos a hacer? Estamos perdidos —. Pronunció Lucy con cierta preocupación.

Susan la abrazó con más fuerza y apoyó el mentón en su cabeza.

—Tranquila Lu, ya se nos ocurrirá algo —Peter cogió su mano con dulzura —. Ahora debemos dormir, mañana será un día duro y necesitaremos recobrar fuerzas.

Dicho esto, los hermanos Pevensie se acurrucaron en aquel rincón de la cueva y al cabo de unos minutos los cuatro cayeron en un profundo sueño.

* * *

La noche se había cernido sobre ellos con mucha rapidez, pero consiguieron llegar a palacio antes de que la oscuridad los engullera.

Nada más apearse de sus monturas, Kane volvió a cargar con la niña y siguió a Caspian y a Elizabeth hasta la enfermería.

Allí, Cornelius ordenaba tranquilamente una larga lista de frascos cuando la puerta se abrió estrepitosamente, provocando que el pobre hombre, debido al susto, dejara caer uno de los tarros al suelo.

Clavó su mirada en la entrada, encontrándose con una sofocada Elizabeth.

—Me habéis asustado —protestó el galeno. Se agachó y empezó a recoger todos los cristales que se habían desperdigado por el piso.

—Tienes que ayudarla Cornelius…—el tono suplicante de la reina hizo que volviera a mirarla confuso, apreciando la desesperación que emanaban sus hermosos ojos.

Acto seguido entró en la estancia Kane y luego Caspian.

El mago sin pedir permiso depositó a la pequeña en una de las camillas de las que disponía el aposento. Y Cornelius, con la perplejidad presente en su envejecido semblante, se acercó a ellos.

— ¿Quién es? —Preguntó con curiosidad.

—Fue la única persona que encontramos en la aldea —contestó Caspian que se había colocado al lado de Elizabeth.

El sanador se apresuró a examinarla. Tocó su frente, estaba demasiado caliente.

—Está ardiendo…—murmuró para sus adentros —. Pero su piel está tan pálida como la de un muerto.

—La herida de su brazo —señaló Kane con el dedo —, la han envenenado. —A ver si el anciano reparaba de una vez en lo importante y se dejaba de simples observaciones.

Cornelius apartó el trozo de tela que hasta ahora había servido de venda, e inspeccionó la zona afectada.

—Dios mío…—La expresión del galeno se endureció en el acto al comprobar la gravedad de la herida.

El corte había empeorado considerablemente y el veneno se había extendido por la mayor parte del brazo. La piel oscurecida tenía peor aspecto que antes y las venas seguían circulando sangre negra que podía verse perfectamente a través de la carne.

— ¿Se pondrá bien? —Consultó la joven con impaciencia.

—Nunca había visto nada parecido, me temo que esto supera mis conocimientos de sanación —. Confesó el anciano con desánimo.

El mago asintió burlonamente con la cabeza, eso ya lo sabía desde el principio.

—Por supuesto que ninguno de vosotros tiene la menor idea de lo que es —intervino con ciertos aires de superioridad.

Cornelius, ante su comentario, le fulminó con la mirada.

— ¿Y tú sí? —Lo retó Caspian harto de su arrogancia.

—Claro —contestó con simpleza antes de clavar su fría mirada en los ojos de su aprendiz. —Sé que vos también lo sabéis —prosiguió.

—No sé de qué me hablas —respondió ella tajante.

—Sí que lo sabéis, ¿o acaso vais a negarme que no sentisteis algo extraño cuando visteis a la cría? —Esa última alegación hizo que frunciera el ceño mucho más confundida que antes.

Entonces, ¿Kane también había sentido lo mismo que ella en la aldea?

— ¿Se puede saber qué insinúas? —Al joven telmarino se le estaba acabando la paciencia. No estaba de humor para jugar a los acertijos, por lo que se interpuso entre Elizabeth y Kane para tener a este último cara a cara.

El mago mantuvo con firmeza la autoritaria mirada del rey.

—Esa infección solo ha podido ser provocada por una cosa: magia negra.

Todos se quedaron en silencio, pero a ninguno le pilló por sorpresa, pues en el fondo todos se habían temido lo peor.

Elizabeth respiró hondo, sus sospechas al final eran ciertas.

—Entonces está perdida —. Señaló Cornelius todavía sentado al borde del camastro.

—Eso no es cierto —contradijo la joven —. Me dijiste que la magia solo se combatía con más magia —le recordó a su mentor, el cual asintió —, habrá algún hechizo que pueda ayudarla. Si trabajamos juntos y unimos nuestras fuerzas podremos curarla —. A Kane le sorprendió la actitud de la muchacha. Parecía tan segura de sí misma y de sus facultades que no pudo evitar sentirse orgulloso de ella. Sin embargo, esa no era la solución.

—Solo la magia ancestral puede hacerlo, pero ninguno de los dos somos tan poderosos. Lo siento, Elizabeth —. Dijo apoyando una mano en su hombro.

Ella se limitó a asentir mientras se mordía nerviosamente el labio inferior. Un molesto nudo se le había formando en el estómago y se la estaban acabando las ideas.

— ¿Y qué hay del jugo de la flor de fuego? —Aportó Caspian —. La poción de la reina Lucy es capaz de curar cualquier herida.

El mago se quedó unos segundos pensativo antes de volver a responder:

—Entonces esperemos que sea capaz de curar la suya.

Los tres miraron una vez más el pequeño cuerpo de la aldeana.

Pero al chico no le hizo falta escuchar más y salió corriendo de la enfermería. Todos los efectos personales de los Reyes de Antaño los había guardado a buen recaudo.

Ahora solo quedaba implorar a los dioses para que la poción surtiese efecto.


	13. Tenía que hacerlo, al menos una vez

_**N. de la A.: Cuando veáis tres asteriscos *.*.* escuchad la canción Saturn de Sleeping at last y seguid leyendo, os prometo que con ella disfrutaréis mucho más de la lectura.**_

* * *

**Capítulo 11: Tenía que hacerlo...al menos una vez**

Caspian se detuvo en el umbral de la puerta, se giró sobre sus talones en un rápido movimiento y miró por última vez el pequeño cuerpo de la joven aldeana. Después, sus hipnotizantes ojos negros se clavaron en los azules de Elizabeth. La muchacha le miraba con una mezcla de angustia y desesperación grabadas a fuego en su armonioso rostro, como si intentase buscar en él cualquier ápice de esperanza, por mínimo que éste fuera.

El rey sin apartar la vista de ella, tragó en seco y asintió con seguridad.

No hizo falta que dijera nada, pues el brillo de su intensa mirada lo decía todo, una especie de: _No te preocupes, todo saldrá bien_, que consiguió apaciguar mínimamente la intranquilidad que azoraba a la rubia.

Rompió el contacto visual que los mantenía unidos y salió corriendo atropelladamente de la enfermería, dirigiéndose a sus aposentos. Allí había guardado a buen recaudo los efectos personales de los hermanos Pevensie, tal y como les prometió que haría en su ausencia.

El joven telmarino recorría los lúgubres pasillos de palacio lo más rápido que podía, sin embargo, el esfuerzo de la carrera le aceleraba repentinamente el pulso, igual que la respiración, obligándole a disminuir constantemente la velocidad.

Sentía la sangre correr con fuerza por sus venas debido a la adrenalina, los desenfrenados latidos de su corazón agolpándose en su pecho y la insistente obligación de regresar con la poción curativa antes de que la vida de aquella pobre niña se apagase para siempre.

Una dolorosa punzada le dejó sin aliento al pensarlo, e inmediatamente sacudió la cabeza para poder librarse de esos pensamientos tan pesimistas.

Ni hablar, no iba a permitir que muriera, ni mucho menos si él podía hacer algo para evitarlo. Así que, con una fuerza casi sobrehumana, obligó a sus piernas a ir más deprisa, y en pocos minutos llegó a su alcoba.

* * *

En la enfermería, Kane y Cornelius cogieron varias hierbas del boticario y las machacaron en un pequeño mortero de madera hasta que obtuvieron una crema negruzca bastante pastosa.

—Ya casi no respira —les informó Elizabeth alarmada, al comprobar que el pulso de la pequeña era cada vez más débil.

Con mortero en mano, Kane se aproximó veloz hacia ellas, tomó asiento frente a la rubia y, sin perder ni un segundo más, comenzó a extender el mejunje por toda la superficie de la herida.

La reina, que permanecía sentada al otro lado del camastro, miró con curiosidad aquel extraño ungüento mientras se mordisqueaba nerviosamente el labio inferior.

» ¿Qué es? —Preguntó con un aura inocente.

—Ralentizará el envenenamiento y nos dará algo más de tiempo hasta que Caspian vuelva —. Explicó el hechicero.

Sus dedos se movían con gran agilidad y maestría, tocando sin temor la piel infectada. La chica enseguida reparó en ello, y también en la sorprendente seguridad con la que trabajaba. No podía negar que a simple vista parecía saber lo que hacía.

— ¿Cómo sabes tanto sobre medicina? ¿Acaso eres médico en tu tiempo libre? —Aventuró divertida, provocando que una sonrisa felina apareciera en el atractivo rostro del aludido.

Kane guardó silencio antes de contestar, nunca le había gustado que lo comparasen con algo tan mundano y ordinario, pero debía admitir que la soberbia de su aprendiz le divertía, y mucho.

Alzó la mirada, encontrándose con los hermosos ojos de la reina.

—Primero —levantó su dedo índice con cierta prepotencia —, soy mago, no un simple curandero de tres al cuarto. Me temo que de esos ya tenemos suficientes por aquí —. Corrigió mirando de soslayo a Cornelius, que bufó furioso ante su comentario —. Y segundo, os sorprendería la cantidad de propiedades que poseen las plantas, suelen ser muy útiles en medicina y prácticas en magia —agregó antes de volver a centrar toda su atención en la chiquilla.

Elizabeth se quedó pensativa, recordando que eso ya lo había mencionado anteriormente. Estaba decidido, de ahora en adelante prestaría más atención a los consejos de su tutor.

Dos minutos después, Kane se levantó pesadamente de su asiento, ya había terminado con el ungüento, y Cornelius ocupó su lugar al lado de la paciente.

—Esto hará que le baje la fiebre —señaló el galeno mientras humedecía su frente con un paño.

Elizabeth clavó la vista en el suelo.

— ¿Crees que se recuperará? —Musitó en un murmullo.

Cornelius adoptó una expresión seria y profirió un lánguido suspiro.

—Eso espero —. La miró e intentó sonreír, sin embargo, los ojos de la rubia no albergaban esperanza alguna, sino todo lo contrario, estaban tan fríos y apagados como una noche de invierno —. A veces, en estas situaciones lo mejor es tener un poco de fe —prosiguió en un tono de voz mucho más esperanzador.

La muchacha alzó nuevamente el rostro, y el anciano tomó su mano con dulzura, induciendo a que las comisuras de sus carnosos labios delinearan una débil sonrisa.

A ella le gustaba mucho conversar con Cornelius, pues le consideraba un hombre realmente comprensivo y sabio. Siempre sabía utilizar las palabras adecuadas y parecía tener la solución a todos los problemas que se interponían en su camino. Ahora entendía porqué Caspian le admiraba tanto.

Fue entonces cuando un estrepitoso golpe les sobresaltó, rompiendo la armonía del lugar, y los tres en un acto reflejo clavaron sus miradas en la entrada, encontrándose con Caspian, que jadeaba debido a la carrera.

Kane fue el primero en reaccionar, dando un paso al frente.

— ¿La tienes? —Cuestionó.

El muchacho, alzando el frasco, asintió intentando recuperar el aliento.

— ¡Aprisa! —Apremió Cornelius a la par que extendía su mano para que le entregase la poción curativa. No tenían tiempo que perder.

A pesar de los nervios y de la creciente tensión que flotaba en el ambiente, las envejecidas manos del sanador se mantuvieron firmes y serenas mientras vertía unas gotitas del jugo de la flor de fuego en la boca de la aldeana.

Acto seguido, los cuatro formaron un pequeño círculo alrededor de la camilla y se mantuvieron en absoluto silencio hasta que, tras unos segundos más de incertidumbre, comenzaron a manifestarse los primeros efectos.

En un tiempo relativamente corto, sus ojos fueron testigos de cómo aquella horrible infección comenzaba a desaparecer poco a poco, dejando a la vista un corte perfectamente limpio y desinfectado, libre de ponzoña. La sangre que circulaba por sus abultadas venas ya no era oscura, pues su organismo había eliminado cualquier resquicio de magia negra gracias al elixir. Y por último, la piel de la niña había reemplazado aquel tono azulado tan enfermizo por un rosa pálido.

De los cuatro, Caspian fue quien se atrevió a romper aquel aciago silencio.

—Ha funcionado…—Murmuró asombrado.

Todo el proceso le había resultado bastante escalofriante a la par que espectacular. Jamás había visto nada parecido.

—Pero la herida no ha sanado del todo —repuso Elizabeth frunciendo el ceño extrañada.

Sin poder evitarlo miró a su mentor, en busca de alguna explicación razonable.

—Es cierto que la poción ha podido combatir el veneno, pero no ha sido capaz de completar la curación. Al parecer, vuestra pócima de las maravillas no es tan poderosa como decíais —. Ironizó con petulancia —. Dad gracias a que haya sobrevivido.

El joven telmarino ignoró el tono irónico que había empleado el hechicero y suspiró lleno de alivio, al menos ya había pasado lo peor.

Por otro lado, Elizabeth tocó una vez más la mejilla de la pequeña y se sorprendió gratamente al comprobar que ya no estaba tan caliente.

—Le ha bajado la fiebre —señaló sin poder contener una sonrisa.

—Eso es buena señal —corroboró Cornelius —. Tranquilos, ya está fuera de peligro. Con los cuidados necesarios se recuperará pronto —añadió.

Cogió aguja e hilo y se dispuso a suturar el corte.

— ¿Y cuándo despertará? —Quiso saber el mago apoyando su espalda en la pared.

—Probablemente mañana —contestó el galeno en un tono claramente huraño.

La muchacha tomó aire, la paciencia no era una de sus virtudes, pero no tenían más opción. Ahora solo tocaba esperar.

—Perfecto, así sabremos de una vez lo que ha pasado —prosiguió Kane cruzándose de brazos.

Rodó lo ojos, al parecer a su mentor tampoco le iba eso de ser paciente.

—Puede que la niña no sepa nada —intervino Caspian con el puño debajo de la barbilla.

—O puede que sí, ¿no os parece extraño que haya sido la única habitante de esa aldea a la que no se han llevado? —repuso el hombre, arqueando sus oscuras cejas con desconfianza.

—Se escondió tras unos cestos de mimbre y logró pasar desapercibida, no veo nada extraño en eso —contrapuso Elizabeth mientras masajeaba lentamente sus doloridas sienes.

El silencio volvió a reinar en la sala durante unos minutos, permitiéndoles reflexionar sobre el asunto.

—No saquemos conclusiones precipitadas, todo lo que podemos hacer ahora es esperar —terció Cornelius antes de ponerse en pie —. Id a descansar, estaréis agotados después de todo lo que ha sucedido.

Kane y Caspian se miraron entre sí y asintieron de acuerdo con él.

—Es cierto, todos deberíamos recobrar fuerzas para mañana —apoyó el primero, enfatizando ese _todos_ con la vista clavada en la reina —. Así que, si no precisáis más de mis servicios, yo me retiro a mis aposentos —. Dicho esto, y con la aprobación de los reyes, el hechicero abandonó la enfermería.

La chica, en cambio, que seguía sentada al borde del camastro, no tenía intenciones de irse.

—Elizabeth —la llamó Caspian como si hubiese podido adivinar sus pensamientos.

La conocía lo suficiente como para saber cuáles eran sus intenciones. Y en esa ocasión, estaba completamente seguro de que pretendía quedarse.

Por otra parte, la aludida estuvo apunto de replicar, sin embargo, el anciano se le adelantó antes de que pudiera decir nada.

—No os preocupéis, podré apañármelas solo —sonrió afablemente y lanzó una mirada de complicidad a su ex-pupilo, que le respondió con otra sonrisa.

Ella contuvo un gruñido de fastidio. No quería encerrarse en su dormitorio a la espera de nuevas noticias, pero al parecer no le quedaba más remedio.

Aunque muy en el fondo sabía que ellos tenían razón, ese había sido un día complicado y una noche muy ajetreada, y por mucho que lo quisiera disimular su cuerpo ya no daba más de sí.Y por si eso fuera poco sentía que su cabeza estaba a punto de estallar. Definitivamente necesitaba descansar.

Miró a Cornelius indecisa, sin saber qué hacer ahora que se le presentaba la oportunidad: contarle sus problemas para dormir, o dejarlo pasar, al menos por esa noche, y no molestar al anciano con nimiedades.

La presencia de Caspian hizo que se echara atrás, eligiendo la segunda opción. No quería que nadie más se enterara de sus dolencias, ya había tenido bastante con Rieme, por lo que prefirió no decir nada.

—Estará bien —musitó Cornelius al ver a la chica tan ensimismada en sus pensamientos.

Ella parpadeó varias veces y asintió algo confusa, dispuesta a irse con Caspian, no obstante, en cuanto se puso en pie un terrible mareo la abordó por completo, apoderándose de todos y cada uno de sus sentidos y haciendo que se tambaleara. En cuestión de milésimas de segundo su visión se nubló y un sudor frío incitó a que un desagradable escalofrío recorriera su espina dorsal. A duras penas pudo oír las amortiguadas voces de los demás, pero no logró entender lo que decían. Y entonces todo se vino abajo, sus piernas cedieron a la gravedad y perdió el equilibrio.

Sintió que todo se derrumbaba a su alrededor y, sin poder evitar la caída, cerró los ojos con fuerza a la espera del impacto.

Pero Caspian logró llegar a tiempo y la sujetó con firmeza antes de que su cuerpo tocara el suelo.

— ¡Elizabeth! —Gritó alarmado.

La muchacha se llevó una mano a la cabeza e intentó pronunciar un _estoy bien_, pero solo consiguió proferir un alarido. Todo le daba vueltas.

Pese a que estaba totalmente aturdida y desorientada, el joven telmarino la condujo hasta una de las camillas de la enfermería y con mucho cuidado la ayudó a sentarse para evitar cualquier otro desvanecimiento.

—Elizabeth —la voz de Cornelius llegó distorsionada a sus oídos —. ¿Puedes oírme?

Ella asintió lentamente con la cabeza, para luego cubrirse el rostro con las manos. ¡Mierda! Ahora sí tendría que dar explicaciones.

El galeno se sentó a su lado y le dio varias palmaditas en la espalda.

— ¿Te encuentras mejor? —Preguntó Caspian que se había arrodillado a su lado.

La rubia volvió a asentir. Se irguió y alzó la cabeza como buenamente pudo.

Él estrechó sus manos entre las suyas y contempló con preocupación su pálido rostro.

—Nadie se desvanece así como así, ni mucho menos a vuestra edad —señaló Cornelius.

Elizabeth dejó escapar un pequeño suspiro. Ya no podría escaquearse, tendría que contarles la verdad.

Entretanto el anciano examinó aquellas enfermizas ojeras que tanto le alarmaban y enseguida averiguó su origen.

» ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que dormisteis? —Quiso saber.

La reina, que ya se sentía algo mejor, enarcó una ceja con irritación.

Por favor, ¿todo eso era necesario? Tampoco había sido para tanto…solo un ligero traspié.

—Ayer —contestó sarcásticamente, sin embargo,la mirada de reproche que le lanzaron tanto el galeno como el rey la instó a que dijera la verdad.

Resopló, pero acabó accediendo.

Respiró hondo y después les contó todo lo que tenía pensado decir desde un principio; lo justo y necesario para que Cornelius le diera algún remedio, pero sin entrar en detalles.

Cuando terminó de hablar, las nauseas ya habían desaparecido.

— ¿Y por qué no nos lo has contado antes? —Preguntó Caspian sin poder comprenderlo.

Estaba bastante cabreado, y lo último que ella necesitaba era otro sermón paternalista.

—Porque quería evitar todo esto —alegó con media voz, aunque en su cabeza había sonado mucho más convincente.

—Bueno, supongo que eso ya no importa —puntualizó Cornelius encogiéndose de hombros —. Habéis dicho que casi todas las noches tenéis la misma pesadilla…

—Solo son simples imágenes sinsentido, nada importante —le cortó ella.

El anciano entrecerró los ojos.

— ¿Seguro que solo es eso? —Insistió.

Ella contestó un escueto _sí_.

—Bien, si es así tengo lo indicado para vos —. El hombre se detuvo frente a su mesa de estudio y cogió un pequeño frasco rebosante de un líquido anaranjado —. Os tomaréis este brebaje todas las noches antes de iros a dormir —dijo tendiéndoselo a la rubia.

Elizabeth examinó la botellita con recelo.

—Con eso caeréis en un profundo sueño libre de pesadillas, os lo prometo —agregó taxativo.

La reina suspiró, solo esperaba que fuera cierto.

—Gracias —murmuró.

Todavía estaba bastante pálida, pero con la ayuda de Caspian logró ponerse en pie sin sufrir ningún vahído más.

Y después de que Cornelius repitiera por enésima vez que debía comer más y tomarse las cosas con calma, el rey la acompañó a sus aposentos.

* * *

La joven se encontraba sentada frente al elegante tocador, mientras cepillaba cuidadosamente su larga melena dorada.

La trenzó con suma paciencia y contempló una vez más el reflejo que le devolvía el espejo, no obstante, una burda mueca de desagrado asomó a su rostro: estaba horrible. Ni todo el maquillaje del mundo lograría ocultar esas malditas ojeras.

Suspiró frustrada, todo aquello le había pasado factura tanto física como anímicamente, y se levantó de su cómodo asiento.

Estaba lista para irse a dormir. Ya se había tomado el extraño brebaje de Cornelius, pero todavía tendría que esperar unos minutos más hasta que comenzase a hacer efecto.

Dejó escapar un ocioso bostezo y juró que daría las gracias a los dioses si esa noche conseguía dormir tranquila.

Se dirigía a su cama cuando, a medio trayecto, alguien llamó a la puerta.

_Tok, tok, tok._

—Adelante —pronunció terminando de abrocharse los últimos botones de su camisón.

En el umbral apareció Caspian.

— ¿Estás sola? —Quiso saber el recién llegado justo antes de echar una rápida ojeada al interior de la estancia.

Ella asintió y con un sutil movimiento de mano le indicó que entrara.

—Sí, le dije a Rieme que se fuera a casa. No sabes lo que me ha costado convencerla, la pobre quería quedarse un poco más por si volvía a tener pesadillas —le explicó, aludiendo con gran cariño a su fiel doncella.

—Esa cabezonería me recuerda a alguien —. La rubia soltó una risita pícara ante su comentario.

—A mí también —tanteó divertida.

El chico esbozó una inapreciable sonrisa.

» Pensaba que ya te habrías ido —agregó cambiando de tema.

Él negó con la cabeza.

—Necesitaba saber que estabas bien —respondió con mucha más seriedad.

Avanzó unos pasos y se detuvo frente a ella.

Elizabeth se mordió el labio inferior, conocía demasiado bien aquella acuciante mirada.

—Por lo que veo, sigues enfadado —musitó tras un corto silencio.

Caspian cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho y frunció el ceño con irritación, algo muy poco común en él.

—Sí, Elizabeth, estoy enfadado. Has preferido callarte y no contarme lo que te sucedía, ¿tan poco confías en mí? —Soltó sin miramientos.

La reina le miró sorprendida. Vaya…eso sí que era ser directo.

— ¡Claro que no! ¿Cómo puedes pensar eso? —Se defendió.

El rey enarcó una ceja en un gesto impasible.

— ¿Y todavía me lo preguntas? —Espetó —. Eres consciente de que podía haber sido mucho peor, ¿verdad? Hoy has tenido suerte porque estábamos contigo, pero ¿y si no llega a ser así? —Insistió el telmarino.

La muchacha rodó los ojos de puro hastío.

—No necesito más reprimendas, así que si has venido solo para eso ya puedes largarte —. Masculló al tiempo que le señalaba aséptica la puerta.

— ¡Maldita sea! ¿Cómo puedes ser tan orgullosa? —Estalló Caspian sin poder contenerse más. Ahora sí que lo había cabreado de verdad.

— ¡No quería preocuparos! ¿Tan malo es eso? —Contestó ella como si lo que acababa de decir fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

—Eso es lo que dices siempre. Haces lo que te viene en gana, alejándote de los demás, y después utilizas cualquier excusa factible para no tener que dar explicaciones —puntualizó el moreno con severidad.

— ¡¿Cómo te atreves?! —Gruñó la rubia indignada—. ¿Quién te crees que eres para darme lecciones?

—Tu amigo.

La bruja rió sarcásticamente.

***.*.***

— ¿Sabes? Llevas razón en una cosa: no me gusta dar explicaciones, ya que no tengo porqué darlas —prosiguió —. No es de tu incumbencia lo que yo haga o deje de hacer, porque no soy el problema de nadie; ni el de Kane, ni el de Cornelius, ni tampoco el tuyo —. Sus palabras, impregnadas de una frivolidad inquietante, fueron mordaces para el muchacho que mantuvo con firmeza su desafiante mirada —. Estoy harta de que me tratéis siempre como a una estúpida niña mimada que no sabe hacer nada por sí misma. Pues que te quede claro, no soy ninguna damisela en apuros que requiera de tus cuidados —. A pesar de escupir cada una de esas palabras con rabia, lo hizo con un temple y un control admirables, manteniendo la calma en todo momento.

Caspian tragó saliva y un desagradable escalofrío recorrió todo su cuerpo.

No entendía su comportamiento, tan gélido y distante, totalmente opuesto a cómo era en realidad.

— ¿Eso es lo que quieres? ¿Quedarte sola? —Indagó alzando la voz más de lo debido.

— ¿Cuándo entenderás que las cosas ya no son como antes? Ahora todo ha cambiado, yo lo he hecho. Me estoy convirtiendo en algo que ni yo misma puedo controlar, ¡y eso me aterra!

Cerró los ojos en cuanto comenzaron a ahogarse en lágrimas y procuró centrar toda su atención en el ritmo de sus descontrolados latidos. Estaba empezando a alterarse y eso solo significaba una cosa…

Caspian al percatarse de ello, se arrepintió de haber sido tan duro con ella e intentó medir más sus palabras.

—Eres la persona más fuerte que he conocido, podrás superarlo como todo.

—No —contrapuso ella —. Ya he hecho daño a alguien, ¿qué te hace pensar que la próxima vez no serás tú? No sabes de lo que soy capaz, nadie lo sabe…deberías temerme.

Elizabeth apartó bruscamente la mirada mientras un molesto nudo se le formaba en la garganta y otro en la boca del estómago.

—Ni hablar. Ahora vas a escucharme tú a mí porque no pienso marcharme hasta que lo hagas —Caspian se acercó más a ella, quedando a escasos centímetros de su cuerpo y provocando que la bruja le mirase expectante —. Todos tus esfuerzos para alejarme de ti van a fracasar, porque no pienso abandonarte y menos ahora —comenzó a decir —. No me importan tus advertencias ni el riesgo que suponga estar a tu lado en una situación límite. Afrontaremos esto juntos, ¿me has entendido? —Acunó su rostro con ternura y una pequeña lágrima descendió por la mejilla de Elizabeth.

Sentía demasiadas cosas a la vez, una extraña revolución de sentimientos y sensaciones que no era capaz de descifrar.

— ¿Por qué estás tan empeñado en ayudarme? No te mereces esto Caspian…

— ¿Acaso no es evidente? —Apostilló el aludido.

La confusión de la rubia le incitó a que continuara:

» Te quiero, Elizabeth.

La joven se quedó petrificada al oírlo. ¿Cómo había podido estar tan ciega?

—C-Creo que deberías irte… —Balbuceó tras varios quiebres de voz.

En realidad no quería dejar así las cosas con él, pero necesitaba urgentemente estar un rato a solas.

El rey esbozó una grácil sonrisa al tiempo que negaba rotundamente con la cabeza.

—No, ya he esperado bastante.

Antes de que ella pudiera reaccionar, Caspian la tomó de la cintura y rebasando los pocos centímetros que los separaban, la atrajo hacia él hasta que sus labios se posaron en los de ella, fusionándose en un apasionado beso que pilló por sorpresa a la rubia.

Los primeros segundos fueron los más confusos.

Caspian esperó a que Elizabeth se apartara de él, pero para su sorpresa no fue así, sino que la muchacha le correspondió poco después.

A él no le importaba lo que pudiera pasar tras aquel acto tan impulsivo, solo quería disfrutar del presente, de aquel ansiado momento con el que había fantaseado tantas veces.

Cuando se separaron, ella le miró abrumada y sin ser capaz de articular palabra. Todo había pasado tan rápido que no sabía ni qué decir. Se había quedado paralizada, atónita…presa de aquellos magnéticos ojos negros.

—Tenía que hacerlo…al menos una vez —murmuró Caspian.

Acarició su sonrosada mejilla y acto seguido abandonó el aposento.

Elizabeth se mantuvo inmóvil, asimilando todo lo que acababa de ocurrir, pero sin llegar a creerlo.

Caspian la había besado…

Inconscientemente se relamió los labios, volviendo a degustar el sabor de aquel inesperado beso.

Aún con la respiración acelerada sintió un agradable cosquilleo. Una parte de ella no había querido que parase.

* * *

**_¡Por fin Caspian y Elizabeth se han besado! ¿Qué os ha parecido? Pienso que ha quedado bastante natural y espontáneo ¿no? Sé que algunas, y cuando digo algunas me refiero a las fans de Petbeth, querréis matarme por lo que he hecho... pero en mi defensa he de decir que ya era hora de que entre estos dos pasase algo._**

**_También quería haceros una pregunta, si os gusta el transcurso de la historia u os parece que va demasiado lento. Como ya os dije en anteriores capítulos tengo miedo de aburriros._**

**_Lo dicho, espero que os haya gustado el capítulo. Muchas gracias por leer y comentar._**

**_¡Besos!_**


	14. ¡Maldito mago engreído!

**Capítulo 12: ¡Maldito mago engreído!**

— ¡Bolg! —Una voz grave e inquietantemente distorsionada inundó el lugar con un eco penetrante, haciendo que todos los allí presentes se estremecieran en el acto. — ¿Dónde está la niña?

—Al parecer ha…escapado —contestó el susodicho, midiendo con cautela sus palabras.

El líder profirió un escalofriante gruñido.

— ¡¿Cómo que ha escapado?! ¡Maldita escoria inútil! ¡La necesitamos! —Gritó al tiempo que golpeaba el desfigurado rostro de su subordinado, que cayó inexorablemente a sus pies.

—No entiendo cómo ha podido suceder. Capturamos a todos los niños. No quedó nadie en esa aldea… —se excusó desde el suelo y manteniendo la cabeza agachada en señal de sometimiento.

—Pues es evidente que sí —bramó el otro mientras cerraba los puños con fuerza para así descargar toda su frustración, ya que de nada le iba a servir arremeter contra su propio séquito.

Un tercero apareció ante ellos.

—Nos siguen el rastro. Esos asquerosos humanos no tardarán mucho en dar con nuestro paradero —masculló enseñando su afilada y oscura dentadura.

El líder de la horda, Sarkoth, bufó antes de darles la espalda.

Todo aquello había desbaratado por completo sus planes. Aquella mocosa insolente era una de las tres piezas clave y su desaparición suponía un gran riesgo para la misión, uno que no se podían permitir.

Maldijo a todos los dioses del firmamento. Ahora tendría que darle explicaciones y eso no le gustaba ni un pelo.

—No pararán hasta encontrarnos —aseguró.

— ¿Qué debemos hacer? —Quiso saber el tercero en discordia.

—La luna de sangre se acerca —dijo con la vista clavada en el cielo estrellado —. Cumpliremos con lo acordado hasta recibir nuevas órdenes.

Sarkoth clavó sus ojos rojos en el grupo de aldeanos que se hallaba prisionero al otro lado del campamento y esbozó una inquietante sonrisa de dientes tan afilados como cuchillas.

Los humanos se quedaron sin aliento al verlo. Estaban sentados en el suelo, aterrorizados, sin saber qué iba a ser de ellos ahora que se encontraban a merced de esas horripilantes criaturas que, claramente, les superaban en número. Habían recorrido un largo camino desde que fueron obligados a abandonar su aldea, y, pese a que no habían sufrido ningún daño por el momento, sabían perfectamente que nada bueno les deparaba.

* * *

La oscuridad comenzaba a disiparse minuciosamente en lontananza, mientras los opacos tonos azulados y rojizos del eterno amanecer inundaban el cielo. El sol apenas asomaba por el horizonte, pues aún no había logrado vencer a las implacables cimas de las altas montañas del este, tan majestuosas e imperturbables, hermosas construcciones de piedra que se alzaban con vigor por encima de las nubes y que cuyas escarpadas laderas eran flanqueadas tímidamente por la pálida luz del alba.

Lentamente, los primeros rayos del día incidieron en el interior de la cueva, abriéndose paso por cada recoveco e iluminando con eterna sumisión las paredes de sólida roca.

El dulce silbido de la brisa matinal llegó a sus oídos, como un murmullo, y el fresco aroma del rocío se coló en sus fosas nasales, haciéndole despertar. Entreabrió perezosamente los ojos y, tras unos segundos más de orientación, analizó con detenimiento las inmediaciones de la caverna. De pronto, y casi sin ser consciente de ello, un inaudible quejido escapó a través de la apertura que habían compuesto sus finos labios: tenía todo el cuerpo dolorido y entumecido por el frío. Maldijo para sus adentros, algo que se había vuelto muy común en él, sin duda alguna esa había sido una de sus peores noches; las que pasó en el castillo de Jadis encabezaban la lista.

Sus hermanos, cuyos semblantes también reflejaban sendas expresiones de incomodidad, seguían dormidos a su lado, por lo que procuró levantarse lo más sigilosamente posible para no molestarles.

Ya en pie, se estiró como buenamente pudo, haciendo crujir a todos y cada uno de sus maltratados huesos, y decidió salir de aquel lúgubre lugar para poder despejar su mente. Por suerte para él, el exterior de la cueva tenía mucho mejor aspecto. A esas horas de la mañana el bosque se veía realmente hermoso; la rosada luz del crepúsculo recortaba las robustas copas de los árboles más altos y proyectaba sobre la hojarasca del suelo sus distorsionadas siluetas, mientras las titilantes hojas bailaban al son de la brisa primaveral.

Admiró con detenimiento la exótica belleza del paisaje, contemplando cada roca, cada rama, cada flor. Había echado mucho en falta aquellas mágicas tierras, el único lugar al que había podido llamar hogar, por lo que su inesperado regreso era algo que agradecería siempre.

El sonido de unos pasos, firmes pero pesados, hizo que se volteara, encontrándose con el ojeroso rostro de su hermano mayor. ¡Caray! Al parecer él sí que había pasado mala noche.

— ¿Llevas mucho tiempo despierto? —Preguntó Peter deteniéndose a su lado. Se restregó los ojos, somnoliento, con la vaga esperanza de que al menos sus hermanos hubiesen podido descansar mejor que él.

El aludido negó un par de veces con la cabeza y ambos dirigieron sus vistas al frente.

—Menuda noche, ¿eh? —Pronunció Edmund tras un corto silencio.

Peter resopló pesadamente, haciendo que el menor riera por lo bajo.

» ¿Sabes? Empezaba a creer que ya no regresaríamos jamás —hizo una pequeña pausa —, me alegra que no haya sido así.

—Yo también —secundó el mayor.

Ed esbozó una sonrisa lobuna, por mucho que le costase admitirlo en el fondo ambos eran muy parecidos.

—Siempre nos pasa lo mismo, ¿verdad? Tendemos a perder la esperanza a medida que pasa el tiempo, hasta que un día ocurre, así sin más, y sino míranos ahora. —Soltó una carcajada que poco después contagió al rubio. Y es que Edmund tenía razón, la magia era algo que no se podía predecir.

De nuevo dieron paso al más absoluto silencio.

— ¿Qué crees que habrá pasado? —Preguntó Peter, que observaba fijamente a su hermano.

—No lo sé, pero si estamos aquí es porque Narnia nos necesita —contestó el moreno con la convicción grabada a fuego en sus fulgurantes ojos pardos.

El Sumo Monarca bajó la mirada, gesto que no pasó desapercibido para Edmund.

— ¿Ocurre algo? —Consultó el Justo.

—No, nada.

—Peter, te conozco y sé cuándo algo te inquieta. Vamos, no te hagas de rogar y suéltalo —le instó el chico. Pero el silencio del susodicho le obligó a continuar —. Deberías estar feliz, por fin, después de dos largos años volverás a ver a Elizabeth. ¿No es eso lo que querías?

El mayor de los Pevensie, aún con la cabeza gacha, sonrió sutilmente. Por supuesto que eso era lo que quería. No se había podido sacar de la cabeza a su amada princesa desde que llegaron a Narnia. El hecho de volver a acariciar su piel, de oler el embriagador perfume que desprendían sus cabellos, de saborear una vez más el dulce elixir de sus labios… pensar en todo aquello le convertía en el chico más feliz del mundo. Necesitaba tenerla de nuevo a su lado, estrecharla entre sus brazos y hacerla suya para siempre, no obstante, también había algo que lo atormentaba.

Edmund examinó de arriba abajo a su hermano que, por suerte para él, en esos momentos era como un libro abierto.

—Es por ella…—inquirió a la vez que alzaba sorprendido sus oscuras cejas.

Peter le dedicó una corta mirada de soslayo, era demasiado astuto y difícil de engañar. Respiró hondo, llenando sus pulmones de aquel aire tan puro antes de contárselo:

—Me preocupa lo que haya podido pasar en nuestra ausencia —confesó. —No sabemos cuánto tiempo ha pasado aquí, pueden haber sido meses o quizás años. Es cierto que Elizabeth es un ser inmortal, pero siente al fin y al cabo, y existe la remota posibilidad de que haya rehecho su vida. Tal vez, ella y Caspian…

—Entonces es eso —lo interrumpió su hermano —. ¿Acaso no confías en ella?

—No confío en Caspian —soltó él sin contemplaciones.

Edmund suspiró lánguidamente antes de lanzarle una mirada reprobatoria.

—Oye, escúchame. Tienes razón, pueden haber ocurrido infinidad de cosas, pero conozco a Elizabeth y sé que ella nunca haría algo así. ¿Acaso no viste cómo te miraba? Estaba loca por ti y lo seguirá estando.

—Tú lo has dicho, _estaba_—refutó el rubio con terquedad.

— ¡Oh, vamos! No te pongas melodramático, ¿cuándo no he tenido yo razón? —Arguyó Edmund en tono burlón.

— ¿Enserio quieres una respuesta a eso? —Bromeó Peter.

—No, en realidad no —se apresuró a responder el joven rey mientras se llevaba una mano a la nuca —. Ya sabes que se me da fatal todo esto del amor y bla, bla, bla… pero solo diré que todavía no he encontrado a ninguna chica que haya podido olvidarse tan fácilmente del Gran Rey Peter, el Magnífico —apeló sin poder contener la risa.

El monarca que también se estaba riendo, le golpeó suavemente en el hombro. Era cierto, a Edmund siempre se le había dado fatal los temas amorosos, pero al menos intentaba animarle.

Después ambos ingresaron en el interior de la cueva, dispuestos a despertar a sus hermanas para emprender ya la marcha.

* * *

Abrió lentamente los ojos, al tiempo que una agradable sensación la embargaba por completo. Fijó la mirada en el elegante dosel dorado de su cama y no pudo evitar que una pequeña sonrisilla asomara a su rostro. No recordaba haber dormido tan bien desde hacía mucho tiempo, meses para ser exactos. Llevaba varios días conviviendo con el miedo y el cansancio, pero eso ya se había acabado. El brebaje de Cornelius le había surtido efecto y, al fin, después de tanta indecisión –y cabezonería, todo hay que decirlo –había podido descansar como Dios manda. Y aunque todavía estaba débil, ya se encontraba mucho mejor.

Tomó una gran bocanada de aire y se estiró perezosamente sobre las níveas sábanas de seda, pero rápidamente borró aquella tímida sonrisa en cuanto un aletargado recuerdo le vino a la mente: su _charla_ con Caspian. Fue entonces cuando una horda de imágenes se aglutinó en su cabeza; la discusión, la confesión del telmarino y…el beso.

Sintió un nuevo cosquilleo en el estómago, grato y placentero.

« Mierda… » Maldijo en su fuero interno. Habían sobrepasado el límite con creces y ahora les sería demasiado complicado retroceder.

En cuestión de segundos una desagradable presión se apoderó de su pecho semidesnudo.

_Peter…_

Dios, se sentía tremendamente culpable. Había faltado a su promesa, le había traicionado y ahora tendría que atenerse a las consecuencias de sus actos.

Y lo peor no era eso, sino que se había dejado llevar por sus más oscuros impulsos, aquellos que no eran nada apropiados para una dama, mucho menos para una reina, pues mientras saboreaba los apetecibles labios del rey telmarino, una parte de ella había querido ir más allá, explorar cada centímetro de su cuerpo y sucumbir al más puro deseo.

Sintió un calor abrasador en las mejillas, ¿pero en qué diablos estaba pensando? Definitivamente se había vuelto loca. Ella solo veía a Caspian como a un buen amigo, nada más… ¿o tal vez sí?

Sacudió varias veces la cabeza para poder librarse de esos pensamientos tan vulgares y se cubrió completamente con la sábana. No le apetecía nada merodear por el palacio como un alma en pena, podría encontrarse con él y eso era justo lo que quería evitar.

Escuchó el sonido de la puerta al abrirse, seguido de unas pisadas.

—Veo que ya habéis despertado —la voz de Rieme sonaba jovial y alegre, llena de vitalidad.

La muchacha de pelo cobrizo se situó a un lado del lecho.

— ¿Qué hora es? —Quiso saber Elizabeth, que vislumbraba la silueta de su doncella a través de la tela.

—Ya es mediodía, majestad.

La joven reina, al oírlo, se incorporó de inmediato. ¿Cómo había podido dormir tanto?

— ¿Qué tal habéis pasado la noche? Espero que la poción haya funcionado —dijo Rieme en un tono dulce, con un ligero toque maternal.

La rubia la sonrió afablemente.

—Cornelius tenía razón, he dormido como un bebé. Ya me siento mucho mejor —respondió llena de gratitud.

—Me alegra oír eso. Pero debéis de estar hambrienta, el rey Caspian os espera para comer —anunció la doncella, provocando que los ojos de la joven bruja se abrieran desorbitadamente.

— ¡No! —Exclamó sobresaltando a la castaña —…no tengo apetito. —Rieme la miró con una mezcla de confusión y perplejidad.

La reina se mordió nerviosamente el labio inferior, ¿desde cuándo se le daba tan mal mentir? Estaba perdiendo facultades.

—Pero lleváis desde ayer sin probar bocado y el galeno dijo…

—He dicho que no tengo hambre, así que dile al rey que no me espere —la interrumpió Elizabeth con templanza.

Había aguantado estoicamente la acuciante mirada de su sirvienta, pero ya la estaba empezando a inquietar.

—Como ordenéis, pues —musitó la aludida con la cabeza gacha antes de abandonar el aposento.

Elizabeth se dejó caer sobre el mullido colchón de plumas, por lo menos había conseguido librarse de una situación bastante incómoda con Caspian. Sin embargo, sabía que Rym era demasiado inteligente como para creerse esa ridícula excusa, demasiado perspicaz como para no darse cuenta de su mal disimulado nerviosismo, por lo que no la extrañaría nada que tarde o temprano acabase averiguando cuál era el verdadero motivo de su extraño comportamiento.

Pero también sabía que no podría evitar eternamente al telmarino, esa misma tarde tendrían que salir en busca de los aldeanos desaparecidos y no se veía capaz de actuar como si nada hubiese pasado.

Estaba hecha un lío.

* * *

Habían pasado ya tres horas. Tres largas horas encerrada en su alcoba como una niña pequeña, pero no por obligación sino más bien por orgullo y pudor, pues prefería cobijarse entre esas cuatro paredes antes que enfrentarse a la realidad.

Sentada sobre la mullida colcha, respiró profundamente. Estaba empezando a impacientarse, ¿cuándo saldrían en busca de los desaparecidos? No había sido informada aún, ni si quiera había recibido una triste visita.

Comenzó a juguetear nerviosamente con las manos hasta que alguien llamó a la puerta.

« Ya era hora ». Pensó mientras se levantaba y se dirigía hacia la entrada.

Sin embargo, cuando abrió la puerta no pudo evitar que un gruñido de fastidio escapara de entre sus labios.

—Kane…eres tú. ¿Qué haces aquí?

El aludido sonrió mordazmente, algo que dejaría sin aliento a cualquier chica del reino, pero no a ella.

—Solo quería saber cómo ha amanecido hoy mi reina. Os hemos echado mucho en falta durante la comida. —Contestó con voz seductora.

—Oh, Kane. Eres muy amable —ironizó la rubia llevándose una mano al pecho —, pero no creo que tu repentina preocupación sea el verdadero motivo por el que estás aquí.

El mago clavó sus ojos grises en los de la muchacha, de una manera intensa y penetrante. Pudo apreciar el resquicio de lo que antes habían sido unas marcadas ojeras.

—Está claro que no puedo engañaros, sois demasiado astuta —prosiguió el hombre.

Elizabeth alzó el mentón con soberbia, al tiempo que enarcaba una de sus doradas cejas.

— ¿Qué quieres, Kane? —Preguntó impaciente.

— ¿Me vais a dejar pasar? —Indicó el susodicho apegando su cuerpo al de ella.

—Preferiría tenerte al otro lado de la puerta, no sea que te hagas ilusiones —repuso la reina mientras retrocedía un paso.

Su mentor carcajeó divertido.

—Bien pensado —dijo impresionado —. Por lo que veo ya os encontráis mucho mejor, una suerte teniendo en cuenta los peligrosos efectos que produce el insomnio. —El semblante de Kane se tornó condenadamente serio, tanto que hizo que la bruja se estremeciera.

—Al parecer las noticias vuelan en esta ratonera —señaló Elizabeth taxativa.

— ¿Es todo lo que vais a decir?

— ¿Y qué quieres oír? ¿Una disculpa por no habértelo contado? Pues ya puedes esperar sentado —respondió ella de manera tajante.

—No he venido a reprocharos nada, Elizabeth —contradijo el hechicero. —Sois lo suficientemente madura como para tomar vuestras propias decisiones, pero lo bastante ingenua como para elegir las erróneas —al oírlo, la joven estuvo a punto de replicar pero él se le adelantó —. No. Ya es hora de que me escuchéis de una maldita vez. Si estoy aquí es porque quiero ayudaros.

Elizabeth le miró con desconfianza, pero no llegó a decir nada.

—Cuando lleguemos de la expedición, vos y yo tendremos una larga charla —dictaminó el mago inflando el pecho.

Le había sorprendido bastante la sumisión de la reina, una clara evidencia de que sus palabras habían hecho mella en ella.

—Cuando lleguemos de la expedición tendremos que ocuparnos de la niña. ¿A qué hora salimos? —Quiso saber adoptando una mueca escéptica y eludiendo por completo la mirada reprobatoria de su mentor.

El hombre chasqueó varias veces la lengua.

—Creo que no me habéis entendido bien —dijo.

— ¿Qué insinúas, Kane? —Aquella última alegación la había crispado sobremanera.

—Me temo que vos no estáis invitada.

— ¿Cómo dices?

—Lo que habéis oído. No estáis en condiciones de acompañarnos, aún estáis demasiado débil —explicó Kane como si lo que acababa de decir fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

— ¿Y quién te crees que eres para impedírmelo? —Espetó la rubia, que ya estaba empezando a perder la paciencia.

—Vuestro mentor, aquel sobre el que el mismísimo Aslan depositó su confianza para que cuidara de su adorada hija y el mismo que os prohíbe salir de este castillo —contestó el mago con voz impasible.

— ¿Enserio crees que esas palabritas van a hacer que cambie de opinión? —Elizabeth se le encaró como una fiera —. Ni tú ni nadie podréis evitar que cumpla mi deber como reina.

Los labios de Kane dibujaron una sonrisa malévola. ¿Cuán orgullosa podía llegar a ser? Incluso en su precaria situación aquella chica era una auténtica leona.

—Sabía que diríais eso. Pero por suerte yo siempre vengo preparado para este tipo de situaciones.

Elizabeth frunció el ceño enojada. Se dispuso a abandonar el aposento, sin embargo, algo la impidió cruzar el umbral, una especie de muro invisible. Con el desconcierto presente en su semblante probó de nuevo pero era inútil, no podía pasar. Ahora sí que estaba encerrada de verdad.

— ¿Os gusta? Es un pequeño truquito, de la vieja escuela, sí, pero muy efectivo. —Elizabeth apretó los dientes con rabia —. ¿No pensaríais que iba a ser tan fácil, verdad?

La muchacha golpeó con todas sus fuerzas la jamba de la puerta.

— ¡¿Se puede saber qué diablos estás haciendo?! ¡No tienes derecho a encerrarme aquí! —Le recriminó furiosa.

—Claro que lo tengo. Este es vuestro castigo, así aprenderéis la lección. Cuento incluso con la aprobación del rey Caspian —. Elizabeth bufó asqueada. ¿Cuándo dejarían de decidir por ella? Esta vez se habían pasado de la raya.

— ¡No soy una cría! ¡Sácame ahora mismo de aquí! —Ordenó.

Kane negó con la cabeza.

Sabía que todo aquello lo estaba divirtiendo y eso solo la enfurecía más.

» ¡Soy tu reina y harás lo que yo te ordene!

— ¿Enserio creéis que esas palabritas van a hacer que cambie de opinión? —Citó el mago pícaramente, provocando que su aprendiz enrojeciera de la ira. —Tranquila, el hechizo se desvanecerá en unas horas, para entonces nosotros ya habremos vuelto. Aunque, ¿quién sabe? tal vez logréis romperlo antes —la chica le fulminó con la mirada como nunca antes lo había hecho, pero eso no lo amedrentó —. Tomároslo como un pequeño reto. —Dicho esto, Kane la guiñó un ojo, se dio media vuelta y echó a andar airosamente.

— ¡Kane! ¡Vuelve aquí ahora mismo! —Gritó la rubia —. ¡KANE!

El hechicero ignoraba las palabras de la chica y cuando giró la esquina chocó con el menudo cuerpo de una doncella.

—Cuidado preciosa, podríais haceros daño.

La joven no pudo evitar sonrojarse ante su comentario.

—He oído gritos, ¿sucede algo? —musitó Rieme.

—Digamos que hoy nuestra querida Elizabeth no está de muy buen humor —señaló Kane esbozando una sonrisa ladina.

—Si la retenéis en contra de su voluntad es normal que se comporte así —replicó la castaña.

—Ya…—el hombre entrecerró los ojos y la examinó con atención —. Tú eres la criada que le ha guardado el secreto, ¿no?

Rieme se mordió el labio y bajó la mirada. Era cierto, por culpa de su silencio ahora la reina se encontraba en ese estado.

» Sí, ya me lo imaginaba —dijo Kane con cierto desdén.

La castaña, tomando aire, comenzó a caminar en dirección a los aposentos de la reina, no obstante, el mago agarró con delicadeza su brazo, impidiendo que diera una paso más.

—Yo que tú no entraría ahí, está hecha una fiera —le susurró al oído.

Rieme se estremeció en el acto y sus pálidas mejillas adquirieron un color carmesí que le fue imposible ocultar.

Después de eso, Kane, más que satisfecho por la reacción que había causado en la doncella, desapareció de allí sin dejar rastro.

* * *

**_¡Hola a todos! Sí, lo sé, últimamente estoy tardando siglos en actualizar. ¡Maldito instituto! Los estudios están absorbiendo todo mi tiempo y apenas puedo escribir._**

**_Vale, estaréis contentos ¿no? Ya sabéis un poco más acerca de esas extrañas criaturas que acechan bosques. En los próximos caps. desvelaré más cosas._**

**_Y en el siguiente capítulo pasará lo que la mayoría de vosotras estáis deseando. Sí, el reencuentro entre Peter y Elizabeth. Aunque será muy diferente a lo que estáis pensando, o al menos eso creo xD Ay... ¿qué pasará cuando Peter se entere del beso? Si es que llega a enterarse claro jajaja._**

**_Por cierto, he decidido reescribir "La hija de Aslan", ya tengo varios capítulos editados. La trama sigue siendo igual pero las escenas están un poco cambiadas, he mejorado la narración y también los diálogos, por si a alguno os interesa._**

**_Otra cosa, no sé cuándo podré actualizar, este es mi último curso de instituto y tengo que esforzarme al máximo, pero tranquilos, que no pienso abandonar la historia._**

___**Bueno, espero que os haya gustado.**_ **_Muchas gracias por leer y comentar. ¡Besos!_**


	15. El resto era cosa de magia

**Capítulo 13: El resto era cosa de magia**

Con una sonrisa triunfal en los labios, Kane bajó airosamente las escaleras que conducían a los exteriores de palacio, los cuales estaban especialmente hermosos en esa época del año, y dirigió sus apresurados pasos hacia las caballerizas reales.

Una vez allí, vislumbró a Caspian terminando de ensillar a su noble corcel, Batallador, un magnífico semental tan negro como el tizón.

Por lo que le habían comentado aquella misma mañana, ese día la patrulla estaría integrada tanto por humanos normales y corrientes como narnianos, concretamente centauros, contando con un total de veinte soldados perfectamente cualificados para la misión que les concernía; salir en busca de los aldeanos desaparecidos.

El mago, con esa expresión sibilina tiznando su atractivo rostro, siguió caminando hasta detenerse al lado del joven telmarino, que le dedicó una rápida mirada de soslayo.

— ¿Y bien? —Preguntó el rey, dejando entrever su mal disimulada impaciencia.

Kane alzó el mentón con soberbia y le observó con templanza, postergando la respuesta a sabiendas del mal humor que obcecaba al muchacho. Sabía que no le caía bien y eso, en cierto sentido, le divertía.

—Está hecho. El hechizo durará unas horas, para cuando pueda salir nosotros ya habremos vuelto —sentenció justo antes de que un mozo de cuadra le entregase las riendas de su caballo.

Caspian inspiró profundamente, una parte de él se sentía tremendamente culpable.

—Imagino que no le habrá hecho ninguna gracia.

Kane esbozó una sonrisa mordaz.

—La verdad es que se lo ha tomado mucho mejor de lo que esperaba —contestó socarronamente.

El joven enarcó una ceja al escucharlo, le lanzó una mirada de desaprobación y después suspiró lánguidamente. No le gustaba en absoluto haber tenido que llegar a esos extremos, pero, como bien le había dicho el hechicero horas antes, no les había quedado más remedio. A veces la terquedad de Elizabeth lo exasperaba hasta alcanzar límites insospechados.

» No os preocupéis, majestad —prosiguió Kane, haciendo que el aludido emergiera de sus cavilaciones —. Estará sin dirigirnos la palabra una semana, dos como mucho, pero ya veréis como tarde o temprano acabará entrando en razón. —Realizó un gesto con la mano, restándole importancia al asunto.

Él estaba en lo cierto. Puede que en ese preciso instante Elizabeth estuviese enfadada, pero al menos ya no peligraba tanto su salud.

— ¿Por qué me da la sensación de que todo esto te divierte? —Inquirió el chico entrecerrando los ojos.

—Nada más lejos de la realidad, majestad —contestó el mago al tiempo que se llevaba una mano al pecho, haciéndose el ofendido.

Caspian negó rotundamente con la cabeza ante ese acto tan teatral.

Acto seguido, ambos subieron a sus respectivas monturas y se dirigieron al patio de armas, lugar donde el resto de la comitiva los aguardaba ya listos para partir.

* * *

Gruñó y pataleó la puerta de roble blanco como una auténtica fiera, hasta que, finalmente, se dio por vencida. No quería malgastar las pocas fuerzas que había conseguido recuperar, por eso mismo, tras soltar todas las maldiciones y palabras malsonantes que se le habían pasado por la cabeza, apoyó la espalda contra la pared y se deslizó lentamente por ella hasta acabar sentada sobre el frío suelo enlosado.

El vello se le erizó en cuanto su piel tomó contacto con la superficie y un tenue suspiro brotó de entre sus carnosos y apetecibles labios. Cerró los ojos y apretó los puños con fuerza para así poder descargar toda su frustración, que no era poca. Se estaba conteniendo, aunque no por mucho tiempo; sino salía de allí cuanto antes acabaría perdiendo el control y eso era lo último que necesitaba.

Siempre había odiado los espacios cerrados, desde que era una niña.

Frunció los labios, componiendo una burda mueca de hastío. Todavía no se lo podía creer, Kane se la había jugado. ¿Cómo había tenido la desfachatez de encerrarla de esa manera y luego irse como si nada? ¿Quién se creía que era para tratarla de ese modo, a ella, que era la mismísima reina de Narnia? ¿Dónde había quedado el respeto de un siervo hacia su señora? Maldito sinvergüenza…

Fue entonces cuando el peculiar sonido de un carraspeo la sacó de su ensimismamiento e hizo que alzara ligeramente la cabeza hasta encontrarse con la cándida figura de su doncella, que permanecía de pie al otro lado del umbral.

Puede que tan solo tuviera veintidós años, pero sus radiantes ojos color avellana desprendían un aura maternal entrañable.

— ¿Estáis bien? —Consultó Rieme, empleando esa dulzura que tanto la caracterizaba.

Elizabeth la miró fijamente, clavando en la castaña sus imponentes orbes azules, como si intentase escudriñar sus más oscuros pensamientos.

— ¿Tú lo sabías? —Preguntó, cáustica y punzante, logrando amedrentar a la aludida.

Rieme abrió la boca con la intención de argüir algo en su defensa, cualquier cosa, pero de ella solo salieron titubeos.

» Tranquila, solo quiero que me digas la verdad —prosiguió la rubia, pero esta vez en un tono menos intimidante.

—El rey me informó esta mañana, pero no quiso entrar en detalles —confesó la sirvienta cabizbaja, mientras jugueteaba nerviosamente con las manos.

La bruja tomó una gran bocanada de aire.

—Supongo que no querría comprometerte más —tanteó encogiéndose de hombros.

—También me aseguró que lo hacían por vuestro bien.

Elizabeth bufó asqueada.

—Ya, curiosamente eso es lo que dicen siempre —masculló entre dientes. Estaba harta de escuchar una y otra vez la misma excusa.

—Es la verdad —repuso Rieme con voz firme.

— ¿Acaso te parece bien lo que me han hecho? —Inquirió la muchacha al tiempo que arqueaba una de sus doradas cejas. —Me han encerrado en contra de mi voluntad, ¡como una vulgar criminal! —Exclamó azorada.

—Tal vez si no fuerais tan…impulsiva las cosas habrían sido muy diferentes.

La reina observó a su doncella con una mezcla de asombro e indignación.

—Impulsiva —repitió ella pausadamente. —Así que la culpa la tengo yo.

—Solo digo que conociendo vuestra forma de ser es normal que hayan recurrido a esto —explicó Rieme mientras abarcaba con su mano izquierda todo el aposento.

Elizabeth resopló y se cruzó de brazos en un acto infantil.

Aquella chica no dejaba de sorprenderla, había pasado de estar totalmente cohibida a decir lo primero que se le pasaba por la mente.

—Yo solo quería ayudar —musitó.

Rym la miró enternecida.

Elizabeth tenía mucho temperamento, sí, pero siempre anteponía las necesidades de los demás a las suyas propias, y eso la honraba.

—Estarán bien. El rey Caspian lleva consigo la poción curativa y, además, Kane va con ellos. No hay de qué preocuparse —alegó la castaña con la intención de infundirle algo de confianza.

—Kane…—La reina lo nombró con desprecio —. ¿Acaso eso debería consolarme? —Ironizó antes de poner los ojos en blanco. —Esto no va a quedar así, me ocuparé de él cuando regrese.

La sirvienta esbozó una sonrisilla pícara al oírlo. Desde luego, esos dos no tenían remedio.

» Deberías ir a ver a Cornelius, tal vez necesite ayuda —comentó cambiando de tema —. La niña podría despertar en cualquier momento.

Un profundo silencio se instauró en la sala, uno que dio paso a pensamientos oscuros y rebosantes de incógnitas que no encontraban respuesta, hasta que Rieme volvió a tomar la palabra:

— ¿Qué habrá pasado? —Murmuró con un hilo de voz. La historia de aquella pobre chiquilla le había impactado sobremanera.

Elizabeth bajó la mirada con gran pesar.

—Solo ella lo sabe.

* * *

Llevaban varias horas caminando sin descanso, aprovechando al máximo las horas de luz y siguiendo el cauce de un famélico río que, según palabras textuales de Susan, los conduciría a la civilización.

Tenían los pies doloridos de tanto andar y también un hambre voraz, ya que las bayas de las que se habían aprovisionado durante el camino no les habían cundido lo suficiente, y ahora sus exigentes estómagos sufrían las consecuencias.

Necesitaban descansar y tomar un respiro, sin embargo, ninguno de los cuatro tenía pensado hacerlo hasta llegar a alguna aldea.

— ¿Cuánto más tardarán en encontrarnos? —Preguntó la pequeña Lucy, que caminaba exhausta al lado de Edmund.

Peter, que encabezaba la marcha, giró la cabeza unos instantes y miró a su hermana directamente a los ojos.

— ¿Qué quieres decir?

La joven se encogió de hombros ante la atenta mirada de sus consanguíneos.

—Bueno, en las dos veces que hemos estado aquí siempre nos ha encontrado alguien. ¿No lo recordáis? —Inquirió ella con una ceja alzada.

Debido al silencio de sus hermanos continuó hablando:

» La primera fue el Sr. Castor al salir de la casa de Tumnus y la segunda Elizabeth cuando me salvó de aquel temible oso —explicó.

Los tres se detuvieron al mismo tiempo y observaron bastante perplejos a la menor. Hasta ese momento no habían caído en la veracidad de sus palabras.

Un detalle bastante curioso y significativo.

Puede que fuese la más pequeña de los cuatro, pero no por eso era la menos inteligente, ni mucho menos. Y es que Lucy siempre había tenido una capacidad de observación realmente admirable, podía ver cosas que solían escapárseles a los demás y hacer de algo simple e insignificante un mundo complejo y lleno de enigmas.

—Esa es mi hermana —dijo Susan llena de orgullo.

La pequeña sonrió.

—Espero que tengas razón, Lu —señaló el rubio justo antes de lanzar una mirada cohibida a su alrededor.

Había algo en ese bosque que lo inquietaba, una extraña sensación que le impedía disfrutar de tan ansiado momento. La corazonada de que algo, bueno o malo, iba a pasar.

* * *

Suspiró una vez más, conteniendo un gruñido irascible. Llevaba encerrada casi una hora y ya se estaba empezando a impacientar. ¿Cuánto más tendría que estar así, encerrada en su propia alcoba por caprichos de un mago egocéntrico y narcisista?

Se mordió nerviosamente el labio inferior y echó una rápida ojeada a su alrededor, en busca de algo con lo que poder entretenerse, pero definitivamente no había nada en esos momentos que la interesase más que salir de aquel maldito aposento.

Echó la cabeza hacia atrás, apoyándola contra la pared, y clavó la vista en el techo.

De nuevo, esa sonrisa arrogante nubló su entendimiento.

Kane…Odiaba a ese hombre con todo su ser. Al parecer, no había bastado con humillarla de aquella manera, sino que también la había subestimado, insinuando que carecía de las facultades mágicas necesarias para salir de allí por su propio pie.

Pues si había algo de lo que rebosaba la rubia era de orgullo, y no se avergonzaba por ello.

No iba a doblegarse tan fácilmente, nunca lo había hecho y no iba a empezar ahora, ni tampoco pensaba quedarse ahí sentada a la espera de que el hechizo se desvaneciese por sí solo, ni hablar, lo rompería ella misma, cabalgaría a lomos de Lluvia y le demostraría a ese mentor del demonio que se equivocaba, que no era débil. Le dejaría bien claro que no necesitaba sus lecciones y mucho menos su ayuda.

Se levantó de un salto y se acercó vertiginosamente a la cómoda, que reposaba frente al elegante lecho, junto al tocador. Sybil y Enya le habían obsequiado con varios grimorios a lo largo de su estancia en el Palacio de Luz y, si mal no recordaba, tendrían que estar allí.

Rebuscó y rebuscó por los cajones, procurando no desordenar demasiado, hasta que dio con un viejo fardel de cuero negro bastante desgastado. Miró ansiosa su contenido y respiró llena de alivio en cuanto se cercioró de que allí estaban.

Cogió aquel que tenía grabado en la carátula un hermoso Triskel dorado y empezó a ojear sus páginas. Juraría que en ese tomo había visto un hechizo neutralizador.

Por suerte para ella, todos los conjuros estaban ordenados alfabéticamente y, como recordaba la primera palabra del que la interesaba, no tardó mucho en encontrarlo.

Una vez localizado, y con el arcaico libro entre manos, caminó hasta posicionarse frente a la puerta.

Tomó aire, asintió decidida y comenzó a recitar el hechizo señalado, pausadamente e intentando vocalizar bien cada palabra.

No obstante, cuando fue a cruzar el umbral para comprobar si había surtido efecto, el campo de fuerza invisible siguió impidiéndola el paso.

— ¡No me lo puedo creer! —Imprecó furiosa.

Reprimió el impulso de arrojar el grimorio con todas sus fuerzas y respiró hondo, procurando mantener la calma.

¿Qué es lo que había fallado? No lo entendía. Había pronunciado correctamente el conjuro, visualizando al detalle la rotura del sello, sin embargo, no había funcionado, ¿por qué?

Fue entonces cuando las sabias palabras de su maestra, Sybil, pasaron fugazmente por su mente:

_"Puedo enseñaros a controlar vuestra magia y a utilizarla como es debido, pero sino confiáis en vos, Elizabeth, me temo que mis lecciones no servirán de nada"._

La rubia se detuvo en seco y alzó las cejas bastante sorprendida, mientras analizaba minuciosamente cada palabra.

_¿Con que a eso te referías?_

Tragó saliva, dispuesta a intentarlo una vez más. Era ahora o nunca. Cerró los ojos e inspiró profundamente, notando cómo el aire penetraba en sus fosas nasales e inundaba sus pulmones. Se centró en el ritmo de sus latidos, pausados y coordinados, y dejó la mente en blanco.

Puedo hacerlo.

Repitió varias veces esa frase en su cabeza hasta que se sintió preparada.

Entonces sus labios se entreabrieron ligeramente y comenzó a recitar otra vez el hechizo, sintiendo cómo la magia recorría de nuevo sus venas.

Cuando terminó se mantuvo inmóvil durante unos instantes más, temerosa de no haber cumplido su objetivo. Pero sus piernas actuaron rápido, mucho antes que su conciencia, y cuando quiso darse cuenta ya se encontraba en medio del pasillo.

El gran ventanal situado a su derecha iluminaba tenuemente su delgada figura y hacía de su largo cabello, una implacable cascada de hebras de oro.

Giró la cabeza y miró expectante la puerta, sin poder creérselo, mientras un gran cúmulo de éxtasis se agolpaba en su pecho.

Una grata sensación la embargó por completo.

Lo había conseguido, y no solo romper el hechizo sino también la barrera que llevaba semanas bloqueándola.

Esbozó una sonrisa triunfal, sintiéndose orgullosa de sí misma, y, sin perder ni un minuto más, echó a andar por los iluminados pasillos en dirección a la biblioteca.

Si quería darles alcance, primero tendría que saber la ruta que habían tomado y para eso necesitaba un mapa. El resto era cosa de magia.

* * *

Un par de golpes rompieron el aciago silencio que hasta ahora había reinado en la enfermería, logrando sobresaltar al viejo galeno, que ordenaba tranquilamente varios frascos de extraño contenido en un pequeño estante de madera.

—Adelante —pronunció justo antes de colocar el último recipiente.

En el umbral apareció una joven de largo cabello cobrizo, trenzado hasta la cintura, piel extremadamente pálida y ojos almendrados.

—Siento molestar —se disculpó.

Cornelius, al ver que se trataba de Rieme, la miró con ternura. Sonrió afablemente y con un movimiento de mano la invitó a pasar.

—Tú nunca molestas, querida.

La aludida esbozó una tímida sonrisa y se adentró en la enorme estancia con el sigilo de un felino.

— ¿Hay algo que pueda hacer? —Preguntó.

Con un suave golpe, el portón de madera se cerró.

—De momento, nada. Pero puede que pronto necesite un par de manos más —respondió el galeno mientras se atusaba la larga barba platinada.

La doncella asintió obediente, para luego echar una rápida ojeada a su alrededor, no obstante, toda su atención se centró en el camastro en que reposaba el menudo cuerpo de una niña.

En cuanto posó la mirada sobre aquella pobre chiquilla, una dolorosa punzada le atravesó el pecho, dejándola casi sin aliento.

Como si gozaran de libre albedrío, sus piernas se movieron raudas y veloces a través de aquel laberinto de níveas sábanas, hasta detenerse junto a la camilla.

Contempló con detenimiento el pálido rostro de la joven aldeana y no pudo evitar compadecerse de ella.

— ¿Cómo está? —Consultó con media voz.

Cornelius se posicionó a su lado, para luego soltar un lánguido suspiro que no pasó desapercibido para la castaña.

—Aún no ha despertado —sentenció él con seriedad —, me temo que si no lo hace pronto, las consecuencias podrían ser fatales.

Rieme tragó saliva al oírlo.

—Lo hará —musitó tras un minuto de silencio y con la convicción grabada a fuego en sus fulgurantes ojos pardos.

El galeno puso una mano en el hombro de la joven, agradeciéndole sus palabras, y acto seguido se sentó al borde del catre.

— ¿Ves esto? —Alegó, al tiempo que apartaba un poco la venda y señalaba la herida del brazo de su paciente.

La muchacha encorvó un poco la espalda para ver mejor.

—Las armas de esas criaturas están envenenadas, ¿no es así? —Indicó al ver el corte suturado que se extendía por todo el ancho de la extremidad.

Cornelius chasqueó varias veces la lengua, para sorpresa de la doncella.

—Eso pensé yo al principio. Ahora, debido al efecto de la poción curativa, casi no se aprecia, pero si te fijas bien verás que no solo hay una cisura, sino tres —explicó.

Rieme arqueó las cejas al escucharlo y volvió a examinar la herida con mucha más atención que antes.

El galeno tenía razón, no era una, sino tres. Sin embargo, tal y como le acababa de decir, las otras dos escisiones, situadas a ambos lados del corte principal, apenas podían apreciarse.

» No son las armas —refutó.

Aquella última alegación generó confusión en la muchacha.

— ¿Qué quiere decir? —Quiso saber con la ignorancia de un niño pequeño.

—Estas heridas no han podido ser causadas por ninguna espada —puntualizó bajo la atenta mirada de la chica —. La heterogeneidad de los cortes, su disposición y el desgarre de la piel en derredor descartan esa posibilidad —realizó una pequeña pausa antes de seguir con el examen crítico. —Es cierto que han sido causadas por algo bastante afilado y contundente, pero dudo que haya sido un arma.

Rym se mantuvo en silencio unos segundos, asimilando toda la información.

— ¿Entonces qué?

Cornelius tomó una gran bocanada de aire.

—Atendiendo a la descripción de ese leñador, esas criaturas no son humanas, lo que corrobora aún más mi teoría —señaló al tiempo que se cruzaba de brazos —. Esa herida se asemeja mucho a un zarpazo. Todo apunta a eso.

La sirvienta se estremeció en el acto y su respiración se aceleró repentinamente ante ese último comentario.

— Dios mío… ¿A qué nos estamos enfrentando, Cornelius?

El aludido se encogió de hombros.

—Me temo que a nada bueno —contestó.

Rieme bajó lentamente la mirada.

—Mi hermano forma parte de esa comitiva —susurró con la vista clavada en el suelo.

El galeno la miró con detenimiento y pudo apreciar en sus oscuros ojos la intensa preocupación que le profesaba al joven caballero.

—No les pasará nada —. Tomó su mano con dulzura, en un acto paternal.

Ella volvió a alzar la vista y esbozó una pequeña sonrisa, sin embargo, el gutural espasmo que sufrió el cuerpo de la joven aldeana los sobresaltó y el desgarrador grito que salió de su boca los obligó a retroceder varios pasos.

Y entonces, unos enormes ojos verdes se abrieron erráticos, viendo por primera vez la luz tras varios días de penumbra.

* * *

**_¡Hola a todos!_**

**_Vale, entiendo que estéis enfadados conmigo (yo también lo estaría). Esta vez he tardado un montón en actualizar y ,cuando al fin me digno a publicar, resulta que no incluyo el reencuentro…_**

**_Sé que os dije que en este capítulo ya saldría pero al final me he enrollado mucho y no he podido incluirlo. Prefiero dedicar todo un capítulo al reencuentro y detallarlo al máximo para que quede perfecto. Espero que no os importe, además, como llevaba tanto tiempo sin dar señales de vida no me parecía justo haceros esperar otro mes más._**

_**Prometo que en el próximo ya os daré lo que queréis jajaja. Y ya adelanto que a partir de ahora las cosas van a tomar un nuevo rumbo, esto no ha hecho más que empezar xD**_

_**Muchas gracias por leer, ¡un beso!**_


	16. Pase lo que pase

**_N. de la A._**:**_cuando veáis tres asteriscos _*.*.*_, reproducid el siguiente Soundtrack: _Tessa_ de la película Transformers Age of Extinction y seguid leyendo, os prometo que no os arrepentiréis._**

* * *

**Capítulo 14: Pase lo que pase**

La joven tras haber recorrido los pasillos con gran premura, se adentró en la enorme estancia con el sigilo de un felino y la elegancia propia de una reina, cerrando el portón de madera tras de sí con un suave, pero certero golpe.

Una vez dentro se mantuvo inmóvil y en absoluto silencio durante un largo minuto, admirando con morosidad la extraordinaria belleza que irradiaba aquel lugar, completamente abrumada. La biblioteca de Cair Paravel era, sin duda alguna, una auténtica maravilla, un regalo para la vista del que tan solo una selecta minoría tenía el placer de disfrutar.

Inconscientemente las comisuras de sus labios delinearon una sonrisa, pequeña y pizpireta, al tiempo que una horda de recuerdos entrañables hacía acto de presencia en su atolondrada mente.

Una de las muchas cosas que había heredado de su querida madre era la pasión por la lectura. Podía tirarse horas y horas devorando libros sin cansarse lo más mínimo, por eso mismo, aquel siempre había sido uno de sus lugares predilectos, desde que era una cría.

Dirigió sus apresurados pasos hacia uno de los muchos escritorios que había dispersos por toda la sala, concretamente a uno sobre el que se encontraba extendido un viejo mapa amarillento. Encorvó un poco la espalda y lo examinó con ojo avizor, comprobando que se trataba de una representación de todo el reino.

Acto seguido, volvió a erguirse y se quedó mirando al frente, pensativa. Si quería ir en su busca primero tendría que dar con ellos, saber el rumbo que habían tomado y su posición exacta, y para ello necesitaba un poco de magia.

Sabía cuál era el hechizo al que debía recurrir, sin embargo, este no era precisamente uno de los más sencillos, ni mucho menos, más bien todo lo contrario. Por lo que, primero y ante todo, inspiró profundamente, tratando de relajarse, y puso la mente en blanco para no dejar que los recuerdos y las malas vibraciones la estorbasen.

Se llevó una mano al pecho, estableciendo contacto con el hermoso colgante que Caspian le había regalado meses atrás. Lo iba a necesitar, así que se lo quitó con sumo cuidado.

Los hechizos localizadores solían ser muy efectivos a la par que complicados, pues requerían un nivel de preparación bastante avanzado. Lo único que se necesitaba para ejecutarlo era alguna prenda u objeto que estuviese fuertemente vinculado a la persona que se quisiera encontrar, un mapa, sangre de la bruja o mago en cuestión, pronunciar las palabras adecuadas y, por último pero no menos importante, mucha, mucha práctica. Por desgracia, ella tan solo contaba con los cuatro primeros requisitos, el último…bueno, digamos que la paciencia nunca había sido una de sus mejores virtudes. Pero al menos no era la primera vez que lo intentaba, por lo que contaba con algo de experiencia.

Cogió la daga que siempre llevaba oculta en su bota izquierda –se sentía mucho más segura con ella encima –, extendió con firmeza el brazo derecho y realizó un corte limpio en la palma de su mano. Vertió las gotas de sangre sobre el arcaico mapa y después sujetó el colgante. Sin poder evitarlo se mordió nerviosamente el labio inferior, presa de la inseguridad, para luego pronunciar las palabras adecuadas, lenta y claramente, tal y como había hecho minutos antes en sus aposentos.

—_Phasmatos tribum nas ex veras, sequita saguines, ementas asten mihan ega petous._

De nuevo sintió cómo la magia comenzaba a circular anárquica por sus venas, mientras sus fulgurantes ojos azules cambiaban repentinamente de color, volviéndose ambarinos y mucho más brillantes, similares a los de su padre. Y entonces el hilillo de sangre, como si gozase de voluntad propia, comenzó a recorrer lentamente las dimensiones del plano.

La joven bruja aferró fuertemente el collar y repitió el hechizo un par de veces más hasta que, por fin, el líquido escarlata se detuvo señalando un punto exacto en el mapa.

De pronto y sin previo aviso, un nuevo vahído la embargó por completo de pies a cabeza, haciendo que se le nublara la vista durante unos instantes que a ella le parecieron eternos. Inmediatamente la muchacha apoyó ambas manos sobre la mesa, para evitar así otro posible desvanecimiento.

Maldijo para sus adentros, el uso de magia siempre consumía parte de sus energías, y esa vez no iba a ser la excepción. Bien lo supo desde el principio, no obstante, su orgullo y terquedad le habían obnubilado el juicio.

Tras unos segundos más de aturdimiento, abrió lentamente los ojos, que ya habían vuelto a su color natural, y posó la vista en el plano. Reconoció el lugar en el acto. Habían tomado la ruta del este para llegar al Bosque Tembloroso; un camino solitario y angosto por el que podrían cabalgar libremente sin apenas llamar la atención.

Sonrió con suficiencia y altanería. Ya les tenía.

Una vez recuperada la compostura, con un trozo de tela se vendó la mano herida, no sin antes dejar que un gemido de dolor brotara de su garganta, y a continuación abandonó la estancia como alma que lleva el diablo.

* * *

—Admítelo, estamos perdidos —comentó Edmund una vez que se hubieron detenido.

Peter resopló, hastiado. Tras casi cuatro horas caminando sin descanso aún no habían conseguido salir del bosque. Ni si quiera sabía en qué parte de Narnia se encontraban, ¡aquello parecía un maldito laberinto!, y él estaba demasiado desorientado como para ubicarse. No reconocía absolutamente nada, solo había árboles y más árboles, pero ni rastro alguno de civilización.

Aquella situación estaba empezando a sacarle de sus casillas.

—Sí, Ed, estamos perdidos, pero igual que ayer y que hace unas horas —respondió el rubio, totalmente exasperado. A veces su hermano podía llegar a ser bastante cargante.

El moreno se encogió de hombros ante la tan esperada reacción del joven monarca, para luego apoyar despreocupadamente la espalda contra el tronco de un árbol.

—Bueno, ¿y qué hacemos ahora? Porque yo ya estoy cansada de vagar por ahí sin rumbo fijo —intervino Susan justo antes de dejarse caer sobre el mullido césped.

Estaba realmente agotada y tenía los pies doloridos e hinchados de tanto andar, por lo que se quitó los zapatos para estar más cómoda. Un suspiro de alivio brotó de entre sus carnosos labios nada más hacerlo.

—Tú fuiste la que propuso que siguiéramos el río —Peter se posicionó al lado de Edmund, quedando así frente a la aludida —, y míranos ahora, nos hemos adentrado todavía más en el bosque —la recriminó sin ningún miramiento.

—¿Cómo dices? —Susan enarcó una ceja —. Perdona, pero yo solo intentaba ayudar —refutó bastante ofendida.

El mayor de los Pevensie estuvo a punto de replicar, pero la pequeña Lucy fue mucho más rápida:

—Chicos, ¿en serio vais a pelear ahora? —Su tono de voz, dulce y sereno, logró apaciguarles mínimamente.

Al cabo de unos segundos Susan suspiró y se cruzó de brazos, torciéndole la cara al rubio.

—Supongo que no —musitó.

Un silencio incómodo se instauró entre ellos. Por mucho que lo quisieran disimular, se notaba que el hambre y el cansancio estaban empezando a hacer mella en los jóvenes.

Mientras sus hermanos descansaban, Edmund, por su parte, aprovechó para echar una rápida ojeada a su alrededor, examinando todo aquello que les rodeaba. Se fijó especialmente en los árboles, estos eran enormes y muy altos, perfectos para…

Y entonces se le ocurrió una idea.

Se acercó con paso decidido a uno de ellos, cuyas ramas parecían gruesas y bastante seguras y, sin más dilación, comenzó a escalarlo con una agilidad apoteósica.

—¿No crees que ya eres un poquito mayor para estas cosas? —inquirió Peter con ese deje burlón que tanto le caracterizaba.

El aludido hizo caso omiso a las continuas provocaciones del rubio y siguió subiendo bajo la atenta mirada de sus hermanos.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —quiso saber Lucy, que se había situado justo debajo de él, sin embargo, no obtuvo ninguna respuesta, puesto que el muchacho ya había ascendido bastante y apenas distinguía lo que decía.

Cuando llegó a lo más alto evitó a toda costa mirar abajo, apartó todas las hojas y ramas que pudieran estorbarle y asomó la cabeza por encima de ellas, teniendo así una vista panorámica de toda la zona circundante a ellos.

Inspiró profundamente, con la intención de disfrutar un poco más de la suave brisa rozándole las mejillas, mientras sus ojos pardos contemplaban totalmente maravillados el paisaje en derredor.

No cabía la menor duda de que aquella imagen lo había dejado sin aliento.

—¡Ed!

El grito de Peter hizo que surgiera de su ensimismamiento.

Volvió a examinar el horizonte, en busca de las lindes del bosque o de algún camino que pudiera sacarles de allí.

¿Cómo no se le había ocurrido antes?

Al cabo de cinco minutos inició su descenso, moviéndose con sumo cuidado y midiendo constantemente sus pasos para evitar precipitarse al vacío, ya que una caída a esa altura podría resultar mortal.

Cuando sus pies volvieron a tocar tierra firme, las expresiones interrogantes de sus tres hermanos lo abordaron.

—No estamos muy lejos del límite del bosque —les comunicó —. Tenemos que ir al este, calculo que en un par de horas habremos salido de aquí —dijo, señalando con el dedo índice la dirección que debían tomar.

La menor de los Pevensie esbozó una pequeña sonrisa al oírlo. Eso eran muy buenas noticias.

—Vaya, al parecer no estábamos tan perdidos como algunos pensaban —soltó Susan.

Edmund y Lucy le lanzaron una mirada condescendiente. En cambio, Peter puso los ojos en blanco ante su comentario, pero no llegó a decir nada. No quería echar más leña al fuego.

Después, los cuatro reanudaron la marcha con la vaga esperanza de llegar cuanto antes a su destino.

* * *

Elizabeth siguió a toda prisa el estrecho camino de piedra que conducía a los establos. Una vez allí, recorrió la enorme estancia con paso decidido hasta llegar ante la caballeriza de su amada yegua, Lluvia, que descansaba plácidamente recostada sobre el heno y la paja.

La joven bruja sonrió al verla, abrió la puerta y entró en el pequeño recinto, provocando que el animal se pusiera en pie nada más reconocer a su dueña.

—Hola pequeña —musitó, acariciándole suavemente el hocico —. Vamos a dar un paseo, ¿te apetece?

El hermoso equino relinchó alegremente a modo de respuesta.

»Esa es mi chica —añadió la reina con una amplia sonrisa en los labios.

* * *

Tras una larga y agotadora hora a galope tendido, la comitiva por fin había conseguido adentrarse en la espesura del Bosque Tembloroso, dejando atrás el radiante cielo azul, la suave brisa primaveral y las verdes praderas bañadas por la tibia luz del sol.

En su lugar, bajo la inmensa arboleda, los rayos solares apenas llegaban a tocar el suelo, el aire que allí se respiraba era tenso y algo agobiante, y una espesa niebla lo cubría prácticamente todo, dificultando bastante la visión.

Sobre su imponente montura negra como el tizón, Caspian analizó con sumo detenimiento a Kane, que iba a su lado junto a Horsa. Desde su repentina llegada a los muros de Cair Paravel, ese misterioso mago había despertado en él una extraña curiosidad que no dejaba de atosigarle, y es que aquel hombre desprendía un aura mística que lo descolocaba, y mucho.

—¿Cómo conociste a Elizabeth? —la exigente voz de Caspian rompió el silencio sepulcral que durante todo el trayecto se había interpuesto entre ambos.

El mago le miró por encima del hombro, manteniendo en todo momento su expresión altanera, para luego esbozar una fina sonrisa, casi inapreciable.

—Bueno, creo que es evidente, ¿no? —contestó con una ceja alzada, pero de sobra sabía a lo que se refería —. Podría decirse que soy un viejo amigo de las Brujas de Valhem y tras más de medio siglo sin visitar el maravilloso Palacio de Luz, pensé que ya iba siendo hora de hacerlo.

El muchacho arqueó una ceja al escucharlo, sus oscuros ojos destilaban desconfianza.

»No deberíais sorprenderos —alegó el hombre —. Desde tiempos inmemoriales brujas y magos siempre han sido fieles aliados, es más, ¿con quiénes pensáis que ellas tienen a sus vástagos?

Caspian se mantuvo en silencio unos segundos antes de contestar:

—Ya, y justo cuando Elizabeth inicia allí su aprendizaje decides aparecer por el Bosque de Valhem, ¿no es así? —inquirió de manera mordaz.

Kane rió sutilmente. Saltaba a la vista que no era de su agrado, hasta un ciego lo vería, por lo que no le sorprendían todas aquellas preguntas y cavilaciones.

—¿Sois así de desconfiado con todo el mundo o solo con aquellos que quieren ayudaros?

Se llevó una mano al pecho, fingiendo una mueca ofendida, a lo que Caspian rodó los ojos de puro hastío, no soportaba esas escenitas tan teatrales.

»Por supuesto que no fue una simple casualidad —prosiguió para sorpresa del monarca, pero esta vez adoptando una expresión mucho más seria —. Semanas antes estaba en Archeland, pero solo de paso, y me llegaron rumores, habladurías, sabía que la hija del Gran Aslan comenzaría allí su entrenamiento, igual que sabía que necesitaría mi ayuda tarde o temprano. Esa fue una de las razones que me motivaron a regresar —explicó con parquedad —. Esa muchacha siempre ha llamado mucho mi atención, sus orígenes y su pasado son…cómo decirlo…realmente interesantes.

—Pero ella no confía en ti —soltó el rey sin miramientos.

El atractivo semblante del hechicero se crispó en el acto. Volteó la cabeza y le miró directamente a los ojos.

—¿De verdad creéis que ahora mismo estaría con vos de ser así? —inquirió —. Por supuesto que no, el problema de Elizabeth reside en su enorme orgullo; es demasiado terca como para pedir ayuda a nadie y no soporta recibir órdenes, pero eso vos ya lo sabéis, más que de sobra diría yo.

Caspian suspiró lánguidamente, en eso tenía toda la razón.

»Por suerte para ella, yo no me rindo tan fácilmente y mucho menos con mis pupilos —añadió con una sonrisa arrogante.

—¿Cuáles son las otras? —preguntó el joven de repente.

Kane le miró confuso.

—No sé a lo que os referís.

—Antes has dicho que la presencia de Elizabeth en el Palacio de Luz fue una de las razones que te incitaron a volver, quiero saber cuáles son las demás —explicó el joven con templanza.

El mago alzó el mentón con soberbia, sosteniendo con una firmeza asombrosa la desafiante mirada que el rey le dedicaba. Estuvo a punto de responder, pero un simple gesto por parte del capitán de la guardia bastó para que todo el mundo guardara silencio.

El hombre, que encabezaba la marcha junto a Caspian y Kane, detuvo bruscamente su caballo, obligando a los demás a hacer lo mismo.

—¿Qué ocurre, Horsa? —consultó el rey telmarino, su conversación con el hechicero le había hecho olvidar por un momento que se encontraban en terreno hostil.

El susodicho ladeó ligeramente la cabeza para poder mirarle a los ojos, y se llevó el dedo índice a los labios.

—Escuchad.

Los hombres se mantuvieron en absoluto silencio, completamente expectantes, tal y como les había reclamado su superior, sin embargo, allí no había nada que escuchar.

—No se oye nada —intervino uno de los integrantes de la patrulla, probablemente el más joven junto a Caspian.

El rey desvió la mirada hacia el dueño de aquella voz, encontrándose con un joven bastante apuesto, de cabello castaño claro, algo largo y alborotado, y ojos almendrados. Enseguida lo reconoció; se trataba del hermano mellizo de Rieme, Aldair, el mismo al que Elizabeth ofreció un puesto en la guardia real hacía un año, sin tener en cuenta su estatus social ni mucho menos el protocolo a seguir, guiándose simplemente por su instinto.

—_Sé que será un buen soldado. Es fuerte y valiente, también leal, pude verlo en sus ojos._

Esas fueron las palabras que la joven bruja le dijo a Caspian justo antes de admitir al muchacho en la orden. Un par de meses después, contrató a Rieme como su doncella, pues, como solía decir cada vez que hablaba de ella, había algo en aquella tímida joven que lograba enternecerla. Tal vez fuese porque ambas se complementaban a la perfección, o simplemente porque Elizabeth veía en ella algo parecido a una hermana o incluso una madre.

—Exacto —murmuró el capitán, sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

—En los bosques tanto silencio nunca es buena señal —añadió Caspian justo antes de intercambiar una significativa mirada con Horsa.

De pronto, la neblina, mucho más espesa que al principio, comenzó a engullirles de manera imperceptible, haciendo que los caballos se inquietasen, igual que los hombres quienes no dejaban de observar a su alrededor.

—Creo que no estamos solos —aportó Kane con un hilo de voz.

Ante esa última frase, Caspian desenvainó raudo su espada mientras sus oscuros ojos escudriñaban llenos de nerviosismo el paisaje en derredor. El resto de caballeros no tardaron en imitarle, y ahora todos empuñaban sus armas.

—Esto no me gusta nada…—señaló el monarca.

Mientras tanto los hombres hacían todo lo posible por mantener calmados a sus inquietos corceles, pero era inútil, estos cada vez estaban más y más nerviosos, siendo prácticamente imposibles de controlar. No cabía la menor duda de que había algo en el bosque que los asustaba, aquellos animales eran capaces de sentir el peligro.

—¿Qué demonios es eso? —la voz de Aldair llamó la atención de los presentes, que dirigieron sus miradas hacia el lugar donde el joven señalaba.

En un principio no lograron distinguir absolutamente nada, por lo que tuvieron que entrecerrar un poco los ojos y agudizar la vista para poder ver algo. Allí, a través de la espesa bruma, extrañas sombras se movían con gran agilidad por entre los árboles.

La presencia de aquellos extraños seres molestó aún más a los susceptibles caballos, los cuales comenzaron a encabritarse y a moverse de un lado a otro sin parar.

—Tenemos que salir de aquí, ¡ya! —ordenó Horsa al tiempo que obligaba a su corcel a galopar.

Sus compañeros le imitaron de inmediato y espolearon frenéticamente a sus monturas para poder salir de aquel maldito lugar cuanto antes, pero ya era demasiado tarde. Apenas avanzaron unos metros, aquellas criaturas ataviadas de negro aparecieron ante ellos, impidiéndoles el paso.

—¡Es una emboscada! —exclamó Caspian.

La comitiva trató de retroceder, no obstante, más de esos seres surgieron de entre la niebla hasta dejarles completamente rodeados. Les habían negado cualquier posibilidad de huída, estaban atrapados.

Una distancia considerable los separaba, sin embargo, el ambiente que allí reinaba era tenso e intranquilo. Por un lado, aquellos entes permanecían totalmente inmóviles, con la vista clavada en sus nuevas presas y portando desafiantes sus imponentes armas. Los caballeros, en cambio, adquirieron una posición defensiva, plantándole cara al enemigo, para luego blandir sus espadas con gran brío y coraje cuando esos seres echaron a correr hacia ellos.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, aquel tranquilo lugar se había convertido en un auténtico campo de batalla. Era cierto que los humanos estaban en desventaja numérica, pero luchaban con gran valentía y pasión, ocasionándoles serios problemas a las bestias; aunque estas, por su parte, contaban con una fuerza algo superior a la de cualquier hombre y sus armas eran mucho más portentosas, por no hablar de sus afiladas y ponzoñosas garras. Como resultado, sus estocadas resultaban mucho más peligrosas y mortíferas.

Desde su posición, la mirada de Caspian se cruzó fugazmente con unos espeluznantes ojos amarillos que le observaban en la lejanía llenos de maldad. Aquella visión le heló por completo la sangre, tal y como describió Eddius, el campesino que les informó a él y a Elizabeth acerca de la existencia de esos individuos.

El corazón casi le dio un vuelco al ver la espantosa sonrisa que había esbozado el esperpento, pero inmediatamente se recompuso en cuanto vio que este se acercaba velozmente hacia él.

Tragó saliva y agarró con una fuerza descomunal la empuñadura de su espada, dispuesto a unirse a la lucha, sin embargo, cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca de su objetivo, la bestia se abalanzó sin previo aviso sobre él, derribándolo al suelo a un par de metros de distancia de su posición inicial.

Tras unos instantes más de aturdimiento, Caspian alzó ligeramente la cabeza. Quiso ponerse en pie, pero se dio cuenta de que había perdido su espada, maldijo en su fuero interno, debió haberla soltado durante la caída. Miró a su alrededor y consiguió divisarla unos metros más a su izquierda, así que se arrastró por el suelo con la intención de recuperarla cuanto antes, sin embargo, unas manos aferraron fuertemente sus piernas y tiraron de ellas con brusquedad, impidiéndole avanzar más. El muchacho soltó un leve gemido al notar el cuerpo del ente sobre él, para luego dar paso a una expresión de auténtico pavor cuando sus rostros quedaron a apenas unos centímetros de distancia.

La criatura profirió un estridente gruñido que logró estremecer al chico, y acto seguido abrió sus fauces desmesuradamente, mostrando una fila de dientes oscuros y tan afilados como cuchillas.

Caspian trató de resistirse, pero todo el peso de su adversario recaía sobre él, le tenía completamente inmovilizado.

Fue entonces cuando la bestia alzó su mano izquierda, mientras que con la diestra aprisionaba a su rival, listo para darle el golpe de gracia. El joven telmarino contempló horrorizado las enormes garras que le nacían de las falanges distales, pero antes de que estas pudieran hundirse en su yugular, un grito desgarrador brotó de la garganta del individuo al tiempo que bajaba lentamente la mirada hacia su vientre, del que salía el filo ensangrentado de una espada.

Horsa había aparecido justo a tiempo y con la misma furia que le había clavado la hoja, se la sacó, provocando que el esperpento aullase de dolor por segunda vez.

La criatura miró una última vez a Caspian con ojos desorbitados. Después, su cuerpo comenzó a desintegrarse lentamente, hasta que solo quedaron simples cenizas de lo que antes había sido un cuerpo vivo.

Los dos hombres contemplaron la escena patidifusos, ¿de dónde diablos habían salido esas cosas? Definitivamente, nunca antes se habían enfrentado a nada parecido.

—Majestad —en cuanto recobró la compostura, Horsa se acercó a su rey, que todavía permanecía tirado en el suelo debido a la conmoción —, ¿os han herido?

El aludido negó un par de veces con la cabeza, para luego levantarse con la ayuda del capitán. Ambos miraron a su alrededor.

—No podemos quedarnos aquí —señaló Caspian justo antes de recuperar su espada.

—No tenemos escapatoria, estamos rodeados —musitó Horsa con voz ronca. Por mucho que sus hombres les hicieran frente a esas bestias, sabía que si se quedaban allí acabarían todos muertos.

—¿Dónde está Kane? —preguntó el joven al no distinguir la figura del mago por ninguna parte, lo cual le escamó sobremanera.

—Es la niebla, está muy concentrada —contestó el capitán, y era cierto, apenas se podía ver nada con ella, pero al menos servía para ocultarse del enemigo y así ganar más tiempo.

Caspian tomó una gran bocanada de aire y cerró los puños con fuerza, descargando toda su impotencia.

—No permitiré que venzan tan fácilmente, por encima de mi cadáver.

* * *

Un sonido gutural rompió la calma que durante horas había dominado el Bosque Tembloroso, haciendo que los hermanos Pevensie se detuvieran en seco y con el corazón latiéndoles a mil por hora.

Aquello les puso inmediatamente en guardia, sin embargo —y para su desgracia —, ninguno de ellos iba armado, lo cual suponía una enorme desventaja en caso de ataque.

Estaban perdidos en medio de la nada, rodeados de una neblina un tanto inquietante, completamente indefensos y, por tanto, a merced del peligro, es decir, en serios problemas.

Los músculos de Peter y Edmund se tensaron en el acto debido a la impresión, mientras que los sentidos de la hermosa Susan se agudizaron al máximo. Lucy sintió cómo el estómago se le encogía, dejando un gran vacío en su interior, al escuchar ese horripilante alarido.

—¿Qué ha sido eso? —preguntó la menor, sin poder disimular un deje de inquietud.

Peter giró velozmente sobre sus talones y se llevó el dedo índice a los labios, indicándole que guardara silencio.

La chiquilla obedeció sin rechistar y tras unos segundos más de tensión e incertidumbre, el mismo sonido volvió a escucharse en las inmediaciones del bosque, pero esta vez acompañado por el quebranto de espadas, apenas perceptible a causa de la dirección del viento.

—Parecía un…grito —musitó Susan, algo dubitativa.

—Y eso son espadas —esclareció el mayor de los Pevensie, con la vista clavada en la dirección de la que procedía todo aquel escándalo.

—No viene de muy lejos —dijo Edmund, posicionándose a su lado.

Un escalofrío hizo que la pequeña Lucy se estremeciera.

—¿Se puede saber qué diablos está pasando aquí? —inquirió la Benévola con la confusión presente en su bello semblante.

Tras meditarlo unos instantes, ambos hermanos intercambiaron una mirada cómplice que no auguraba nada bueno, para luego asentir perfectamente sincronizados. No les hizo falta decir nada, pues habían pensado lo mismo.

—Sea lo que sea, lo averiguaremos —aseguró Peter, consiguiendo que tanto Susan como Lucy alzaran las cejas de puro asombro.

—Voy contigo —secundó Edmund, dando un paso al frente.

Las dos chicas les miraron incrédulas, ¿acaso habían escuchado bien?

—Perfecto —contestó el rubio. Se acercó al azabache y le colocó una mano sobre el hombro, agradeciendo su apoyo —. Vosotras quedaos aquí —dictaminó, señalando a sus dos hermanas.

—¿Qué?, ¡ni hablar! —protestó Susan al tiempo que se cruzaba de brazos —. No iréis solos.

—Es lo mejor, y lo sabes —arguyó Peter. Cogió del suelo un par de ramas bastante gruesas y de considerable tamaño, y le entregó una a Edmund.

—¿A sí?, ¿mejor para quién, Peter? —replicó la joven con una ceja arqueada —. ¿Es que os habéis vuelto locos? No sabemos qué hay ahí fuera, ¡puede ser peligroso! ¿Acaso creéis que esos palitos van a servir de algo contra una espada? —Clavó sus ojos grises en los de su hermano.

Edmund no dijo nada al respecto, ya que, en parte, Susan tenía razón, pero tampoco quería quedarse de brazos cruzados ante una situación de tal magnitud, iba en contra de su naturaleza.

—Pueden ser de los nuestros, no pienso quedarme aquí sin hacer nada —convino el Sumo Monarca, frunciendo ligeramente el ceño.

Susan estuvo a punto de replicar, pues aquello le parecía una soberana estupidez, pero el mayor retomó la palabra:

»Solo echaremos un vistazo —comenzó a explicar en un tono mucho más apacible —, si vemos que es demasiado arriesgado, no nos inmiscuiremos. Además, la niebla nos ocultará de cualquier enemigo, no hay de qué preocuparse —se encogió de hombros con naturalidad.

No era la primera vez que luchaban sin armas, en más de una ocasión les había tocado improvisar sobre la marcha, por lo que ese_pequeño_ detalle no le suponía ningún impedimento, tampoco a Edmund. Asimismo, un golpe bien dado con esos garrotes dejaría inconsciente a cualquiera.

Por otro lado, Lucy compuso una mueca de desconcierto. ¿Desde cuándo su hermano mayor era tan temerario? ¿Qué le impulsaba a actuar de esa manera? Se veía a la legua que no estaba pensando con claridad.

—No sé, Pet…tal vez Susan tenga razón —intervino la castaña, que no dejaba de abrazarse a sí misma como una niña pequeña.

Al ver la entrañable preocupación que desprendían los ojos de su hermanita, el susodicho suavizó un poco la expresión de su rostro.

—Estamos aquí por algo —le recordó —, ¿y si los que necesitan ayuda son Caspian o Elizabeth?

La menor de los Pevensie bajó lentamente la mirada, acababa de encontrar la respuesta a todas sus preguntas; se notaba que Peter estaba preocupado por la joven bruja. Por mucho que se empeñase en disimularlo, el solo hecho de no saber nada de ella lo estaba matando.

»Volveremos de una pieza, te lo prometo —prosiguió, acariciando fugazmente su sonrosada mejilla.

Lucy esbozó una sonrisa forzada. Susan, en cambio, suspiró resignada.

—Definitivamente habéis perdido el juicio —masculló la muchacha a regañadientes.

—Tranquila Su, nos hemos enfrentado a cosas peores —contestó Edmund en tono petulante, al tiempo que realizaba un par de maniobras con su improvisada arma.

—Es que el problema es ese, no sabemos a lo que nos enfrentamos —insistió la aludida, sin darse por vencida.

Desde su posición, Peter la observó por el rabillo del ojo. Comprendía su preocupación, así que se acercó a ella con paso decidido y le puso una mano en el hombro. Estaba tensa, quizá demasiado, pero sobre todo asustada, podía apreciarlo en su mirada.

—Si oís algo, cualquier cosa, escondeos —murmuró —. Cuida de Lucy.

Susan asintió no muy convencida, aquello seguía pareciéndole una locura, sin embargo, sabía que por mucho que insistiese no iba a hacerles cambiar de opinión. Siempre era así con ellos, cuando algo se les metía entre ceja y ceja no había quien se lo sacara. A veces sus hermanos se pasaban de cabezotas, igual que de altruistas.

—Peter —lo llamó con un hilillo de voz —, tened cuidado, por favor.

Él inclinó levemente la cabeza, para luego centrar toda su atención en Edmund.

—¿Estás listo? —le preguntó.

—Pues claro, ¿por quién me tomas? —bromeó el moreno.

El rubio puso los ojos en blanco y elevó las comisuras de sus labios en una sonrisa divertida.

Después, ambos desaparecieron tras la bruma sin dejar rastro.

* * *

Tras cinco minutos de exhausta carrera, los dos hermanos consiguieron dar con el origen de toda aquella baraúnda de metal contra metal, relinchos de caballos y gritos humanos, encontrándose a pocos metros de distancia con una batalla en su punto más álgido, tal y como habían imaginado desde un principio.

—Ed —lo llamó Peter —, por aquí —añadió escondiéndose tras unos matorrales.

El susodicho, que hasta ahora había permanecido en pie, tenso y estático, se unió rápidamente a él, agachándose a su lado.

Puede que en aquellos momentos la niebla jugase a su favor, pero ninguno quería arriesgarse a ser vistos, al menos no de momento.

Desde su improvisado refugio observaron cómo numerosos individuos luchaban entre sí con gran determinación, dándolo todo por la espada. Por un lado, las relucientes capas rojas les permitieron identificar a un reducido grupo de hombres, cuyos movimientos eran precisos y letales, realmente asombrosos. No obstante, cuando clavaron la vista en sus adversarios, un terrible escalofrío se apoderó de ellos.

Se mantuvieron en absoluto silencio durante un largo minuto, analizando con detenimiento la peculiar fisonomía de aquellos sujetos.

—¿Qué son esas cosas? —indagó Edmund, atónito.

El rubio compuso una mueca de desconcierto, sin ser capaz de responder a una pregunta tan simple.

Peter Pevensie se había quedado sin palabras.

Tragó saliva. Estaba seguro de que esos seres no se parecían a nada que ya hubieran visto antes; sus cuerpos estaban parcialmente necrofados y las cuencas de sus ojos vacías, pero iluminadas con pequeñas llamas amarillas, vestían largas túnicas negras como la mismísima noche, adornadas con medallones de plata y algún que otro extraño amuleto, y sus rostros demacrados carecían de la lucidez propia de cualquier ser vivo. Si no fuese por el intenso brillo de sus ojos y porque se movían, ambos habrían jurado que se trataban de simples cadáveres.

»Mira, llevan el emblema de Aslan —agregó mientras señalaba con un leve movimiento de cabeza las capas de los caballeros, en cuyo envés había bordado un exuberante león dorado.

—Tenemos que ayudarles —pronunció Peter tras unos instantes más de mutismo.

Su hermano le miró de soslayo. Parecía muy seguro de sus palabras.

—Ya, pero ¿cómo? —musitó volviendo la vista al frente —. Si salimos de aquí, esos bichos nos harán trizas…

Tras ellos, el crujido de la hierba los sobresaltó, haciendo que se dieran la vuelta de inmediato.

Allí, parado justo en frente suyo, una de esas espeluznantes criaturas les miraba con media sonrisa en los labios y una monstruosa espada entre manos.

Los dos chicos se quedaron completamente inmóviles ante la visión de tan horripilante ser. Desde lejos no parecían imponer tanto, pero ahora que tenían delante a uno de ellos…la perspectiva cambiaba sobremanera.

»Genial… ¿cuál es el plan ahora, hermanito? —inquirió Edmund.

—¡Apártate! —exclamó Peter al ver que la bestia estaba a punto de arremeter contra ellos.

Con un rápido movimiento —y unos reflejos de los mil demonios —, los dos hermanos lograron esquivar el mortífero ataque justo a tiempo, de tal manera que el impacto dio de lleno en el suelo y, por tanto, la hoja se quedó clavada momentáneamente en el césped.

Sin perder ni un segundo más, Peter y Edmund se pusieron en pie y blandieron algo dubitativos sus improvisadas armas.

Puede que esas ramas no les otorgasen la confianza que en esos momentos necesitaban, pero al menos tenían algo con lo que poder defenderse.

—Por fin algo de acción —dijo el moreno en tono guasón, tratando de controlar su mal disimulado nerviosismo.

El mayor le lanzó una mirada de reproche.

—Dímelo cuando hayamos salido de esta.

Ed esbozó una sonrisa mordaz. La criatura, en cambio, soltó un estridente gruñido en cuanto volvió a empuñar su arma. Acto seguido echó a correr en dirección a ellos, haciéndoles retroceder varios pasos.

Los dos chicos apenas tuvieron tiempo de esquivar su embestida.

Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, el ser maniobró otro peligroso ataque que iba directo a la cabeza del azabache. Este logró sortearlo a duras penas, agachándose en el momento preciso, pero perdiendo inevitablemente el equilibrio. Por suerte, Peter fue rápido y haciendo uso del garrote del que se había aprovisionado minutos atrás, golpeó al individuo con todas su fuerzas en la nuca. A causa del tremendo impacto, la criatura tambaleó; Peter se coló bajo su guardia, con la intención de derribarle, no obstante, recibió una certera patada en el estómago que lo dejó fuera de combate.

—¡Peter! —gritó Ed al ver que su hermano no se movía.

La bestia carcajeó satisfecha ante el estado de semiinconsciencia del rubio, después posó la mirada en el joven rey y se aproximó con paso intimidante hacia él.

El muchacho trató de retroceder, pero el sujeto aprisionó sin piedad alguna su cuello y lo alzó como a un muñeco de trapo, sin el menor esfuerzo. Edmund se estremeció en el acto, aquel monstruo emanaba un aura de muerte y maldad que generaba auténtico terror a cualquier le que tuviera ante sí.

Intentó resistirse cuando empezó a faltarle el aire, pero su contrincante era muchísimo más fuerte. No tenía nada que hacer.

En ese momento el filo de una daga le pasó a escasos centímetros de la oreja, clavándose en la cabeza del esperpento, que dejó de hacer fuerza y calló de rodillas frente a él.

Una vez liberado, Edmund se llevó las manos al cuello, con la agonía aún presente en su enrojecido semblante, para luego presenciar totalmente estupefacto cómo el sujeto que había estado a punto de matarle, ahora se desvanecía ante sus propios ojos por arte de magia.

Rápidamente se apresuró a ayudar a Peter. El rubio consiguió levantarse, no sin antes componer una mueca de auténtico dolor, pero hizo todo lo posible para que no se notase.

—No puede ser —dijo una voz tras ellos, una que se les antojaba tremendamente familiar.

Ed se giró en el acto, justo antes de que sus ojos pardos se cruzaran con otros que le miraban llenos de sorpresa. Peter lo imitó poco después.

—Nunca pensé que me alegraría tanto de verte, Caspian —atinó a decir el Sumo Monarca con una inapreciable sonrisa.

* * *

Mientras Lucy jugueteaba distraídamente con la suave hierba, Susan no dejaba de caminar de un lado a otro con notable desasosiego.

—Tienes que tranquilizarte, así no conseguirás nada —le dijo la pequeña en un tono aparentemente sereno.

La aludida negó un par de veces con la cabeza. Era cierto que necesitaba calmarse, pero los nervios no le dejaban pensar con claridad. Tal vez, si hubiese sido un poco más inflexible con Peter y Edmund, ahora mismo no tendría que estar tan preocupada por ellos. Maldita sea, ¿por qué diantres no les habría retenido?, ¿y si les pasaba algo?, ¿y si…?

Un montón de preguntas sin respuesta se atoraron súbitamente en su mente.

La muchacha se sentó en una roca próxima a Lucy y comenzó a masajearse lentamente las sienes. Aquella situación le había producido una jaqueca terrible.

—Esto no me gusta nada…ha sido una pésima idea —adujo con voz quebrada debido a la angustia.

—Estarán bien —repitió la menor, con la intención de infundirle algo de confianza —, Peter y Edmund saben cuidarse solos, no les pasará nada.

Susan dejó escapar un suspiro apenas perceptible, sopesando meticulosamente cada una de las posibilidades. Quizá Lucy tuviera razón, al fin y al cabo, esos dos eran huesos duros de roer.

Una sonrisa alentadora iluminó fugazmente su pálido rostro, contagiando también a la castaña. Pero aquel tierno gesto fue efímero, pues apenas un segundo más tarde, el sonido de unos atropellados pasos llegó a sus oídos.

Ambas se pusieron en pie velozmente y miraron en todas direcciones, sin embargo, aquella maldita neblina les impedía ver nada que estuviese más allá de sus propias narices.

»S-Seguro que son ellos —susurró Lucy con voz temblorosa, dándole apenas credibilidad a sus palabras.

Los claros ojos de Susan escudriñaron atentamente los alrededores, en busca de cualquier movimiento ajeno a ellas. Apenas un instante después, pudo distinguir un par de sombras llegando sibilinamente a través de la niebla.

—No Lu, me temo que no son ellos —respondió la morena.

Aquellas figuras enlutadas no tardaron mucho en darles alcance y cuando estuvieron lo suficientemente cerca, Lucy tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no gritar, al igual que Susan. El aspecto de esos terroríficos seres les había puesto los pelos como escarpias.

Los dos forasteros se acercaron con rostros inexpresivos, hasta detenerse justo frente a ellas.

—Vaya, vaya… ¿pero qué tenemos aquí? —pronunció uno de ellos. Su voz de ultratumba era escalofriante —, dos ovejitas descarriadas. ¿Os habéis perdido, pequeñas? —Algo semejante a una carcajada brotó de su garganta.

El esperpento dio un paso al frente, queriendo acortar aún más la escasa distancia que los separaba. Susan, al verlo, tomó rápidamente a su hermana del brazo y la colocó tras ella.

—No des un paso más —ordenó con entereza.

—¿O qué? —le retó el sujeto, mostrando una ajada sonrisa que pronto fue imitada por su compañero.

—No estamos solas, nuestros hombres volverán enseguida —mintió —. No dudarán en mataros si nos hacéis daño.

La expresión de ambos individuos se crispó en el acto.

—Bueno, yo no veo a nadie más por aquí —corroboró el otro —. Me temo que _vuestros hombres_os han abandonado.

Con un hábil movimiento de muñeca desenvainaron sus espadas, y las alzaron, dirigiéndolas a ambas muchachas.

—Es inútil resistirse, no tenéis escapatoria —amenazó el primero, al ver que las humanas empezaban a retroceder.

El pánico se apoderó por completo de la pequeña Lucy, que no podía apartar la mirada de aquellos flameantes ojos amarillos.

Estaba demasiado asustada como para pensar con claridad, demasiado impactada. Las cuerdas vocales se le habían agarrotado a causa de la impresión, igual que los músculos, no obstante, cuando esos sujetos alzaron sus armas reaccionó, y agarró fuertemente la mano de Susan.

Aquellos monstruos estuvieron a punto de arrebatarles la vida, pero una fugaz saeta apareció de la nada y se clavó en el pecho de uno de ellos, justo en el corazón (si es que acaso tenían). El otro no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar, pues antes de poder realizar cualquier movimiento, una segunda flecha se hundió en su cabeza, matándolo en el acto.

Ambas hermanas dieron un rápido paso hacia atrás, apartándose de los cuerpos inertes que acababan de caer inexorablemente a sus pies. Al cabo de unos segundos, estos quedaron reducidos a cenizas y una figura encapuchada apareció ante ellas.

La morena vaciló unos instantes, sin dejar de lado su desconfianza. Lucy, en cambio, avanzó un par de pasos para ver mejor al recién llegado o, mejor dicho, a su salvador.

Fue entonces cuando…

—Oh, Dios mío… —musitó la castaña, creyendo reconocer a Lluvia —. Elizabeth, ¿eres tú? —Al escuchar ese nombre, Susan compuso una mueca de desconcierto.

La susodicha, apeándose de su montura, dio un paso al frente, al tiempo que bajaba la capucha que la cubría, de manera que su hermoso rostro quedó al descubierto.

Los ojos de ambas hermanas se abrieron desmesuradamente, con una mezcla de confusión y asombro.

—Mm…esta situación me resulta familiar, ¿a vosotras no? —pronunció la rubia pícaramente.

La menor de los Pevensie no lo dudó, echó a correr hacia ella y la envolvió en un cálido abrazo que pronto fue correspondido por la joven bruja. Susan no se quedó atrás y se unió a ellas con una amplia sonrisa.

»Os he echado mucho de menos —susurró con un hilo de voz.

—Nosotros también a ti —respondió la pequeña, sonriente.

Elizabeth tuvo que separarse de sus viejas amigas para comprobar que no se trataba de ninguna alucinación. A esas alturas, no era de extrañar que comenzase a dudar de su propia cordura.

—No sabes cuánto me alegra que estés aquí, un poco más y no lo contamos —dijo Susan, con el miedo todavía en el cuerpo. Y no era para menos, aquello había sido una experiencia verdaderamente traumática.

—Pero, ¿cómo nos has encontrado? —quiso saber Lucy.

—Lo cierto es que vine en busca de mis hombres —confesó la chica, llevándose una mano a la nuca —. No andaba muy lejos de aquí cuando escuché unas voces —comenzó a explicar bajo la atenta mirada de las hermanas Pevensie —, apenas distinguí lo que decían, pero las seguí y me condujeron hasta vosotras. Designios del destino, supongo —una leve risita escapó de sus labios.

Volvió la vista al frente, hacia el lugar donde esos seres habían perecido. Cogió las dos flechas, que eran lo único que había quedado de ellos, y las guardó en el carcaj.

—¿Qué eran esos bichos? —consultó Susan, posicionándose a su lado. No recordaba haberlos visto cuando Aslan fue sacrificado en la Mesa de Piedra.

La rubia suspiró lánguidamente.

—Ni yo misma lo sé, pero ya habéis visto que son muy peligrosos —puso gran énfasis en esas dos últimas palabras —. Hace dos días asaltaron una aldea y secuestraron a todos sus habitantes.

Susan y Lucy se miraron entre sí, horrorizadas.

—¿Tan mal están las cosas en Narnia? —preguntó la menor, cuando fue capaz de reaccionar.

Elizabeth, muy a su pesar, asintió.

—Me temo que sí, Lucy —contestó, sin embargo, prefirió cambiar de tema al ver los rostros desencajados de sus compañeras —. Pero no os preocupéis por eso ahora, ya os lo contaré todo con más calma —realizó un gesto con la mano, restándole importancia a sus palabras.

La pequeña se limitó a bajar la mirada, mientras Susan se cruzaba de brazos. Ambas lucían muy serias.

»Juraría que antes erais cuatro —añadió socarronamente —. ¿Dónde se han metido Peter y Edmund?

La morena se llevó una mano a la frente, reflejando preocupación y desasosiego a partes iguales.

—¿Qué ocurre? —quiso saber la bruja.

—Verás… —Lucy se mordió la lengua —. Ellos se fueron hace unos minutos —comenzó a explicar, nerviosa.

—¡¿Qué?! —gritó ella —. ¿A dónde?

—Escuchamos unos gritos y quisieron averiguar qué ocurría —la niña se encogió de hombros.

El corazón de Elizabeth se iba encogiendo cada vez más con cada palabra que salía de su boca. ¿Pero es que se habían vuelto locos? ¿En qué narices estarían pensando?

—Intentamos detenerles, pero no nos hicieron caso, ya sabes cómo son —arguyó Susan, sin poder disimular cierto sentimiento de culpa —. No quiero ni pensar lo que podría llegar a pasarles si se toparan con esas bestias… —un nuevo escalofrío recorrió toda su espina dorsal.

La rubia respiró hondo.

—Está bien —murmuró para sus adentros, tratando de serenarse —, con un poco de suerte habrán encontrado a Caspian —. Le entregó a Susan su arco y a Lucy la pequeña daga que siempre llevaba oculta en su bota izquierda, quedándose con una espada atada a su cinto —. ¿Por dónde se fueron?

La Benévola señaló la dirección que habían tomado.

—¿Vamos a luchar? —Lucy alzó las cejas.

—¿Confiáis en mí? —les preguntó la bruja. Ambas asintieron sin dudarlo —. Bien, pues entonces haced todo lo que os diga —añadió —. Es muy probable que tengamos que hacer frente a esas cosas.

* * *

Desde su posición, muy cerca de las huestes enemigas, Elizabeth repartía hábiles ataques contra aquellos que habían osado hacer daño a su pueblo. Peleaba con gran soltura y determinación, deshaciéndose de numerosos enemigos, pero era evidente que no estaba del todo concentrada en la batalla, bastaba contra las veces que esos seres le habían pillado con la guardia baja en apenas cinco minutos.

Los hermanos Pevensie habían regresado y ahora su atolondrada mente solo podía abarcar un único pensamiento: que al fin volvería a ver a Peter.

Con espada en mano, se fue abriendo paso a través de la sangrienta batalla, sin poder evitar que sus ojos se desviasen con preocupación en busca de la figura del Sumo Monarca. Al no verlo por ninguna parte, volvió a centrar toda su atención en Susan y Lucy, quienes luchaban con gran brío a pocos metros de ella. Era cierto que confiaba ciegamente en la habilidad de la Benévola con el arco y en su vasta experiencia en el campo de batalla, pero no quería arriesgarse. Sabía que ambas hermanas podían defenderse solas, pero esto no impedía que la joven necesitase comprobarlo cada dos por tres.

Elizabeth miró a su alrededor, desesperada. En apenas unos minutos aquel lugar se había convertido en una maldita ratonera. Esas criaturas seguían superándolos en número y a sus hombres —los que aún quedaban en pie —, empezaban a flaquearles las fuerzas.

—Son demasiados, no resistiremos mucho más —dijo Susan, que no cesaba de lanzar certeras flechas a sus enemigos.

La bruja negó rotundamente con la cabeza.

—Ni hablar, esos bichos no se saldrán con la suya —respondió con voz solemne.

Las hermanas Pevensie intercambiaron una rápida mirada.

Aquello se les estaba yendo de las manos, pero no querían marcharse de allí sin Peter y Edmund, por lo que siguieron luchando con todas sus fuerzas, acabando con tantos rivales como les era posible.

Una de esas horripilantes criaturas echó a correr a toda velocidad en dirección a la rubia, que logró esquivar su mortífera espada antes de que fuera demasiado tarde. Se agachó y le propinó una patada baja. Su contrincante cayó inapelablemente al suelo y rugió con ferocidad. A continuación volvió a incorporarse de un salto, y aprovechó el impulso para esgrimir una serie de estocadas que a la joven le costó bastante detener.

Susan enseguida reparó en ello, los movimientos de su compañera eran más torpes de lo habitual. Quiso acudir en su ayuda, pero aquellas bestias tampoco le daban tregua.

El individuo enarboló una vez más su arma, pero Elizabeth reaccionó a tiempo; se giró velozmente y, con la empuñadura de su espada, le asestó a su atacante un fuerte golpe bajo la barbilla.

Aquello le otorgó unos segundos de ventaja, los cuales aprovechó para alejarse de él todo lo posible.

—¡Maldita zorra! —espetó él, todavía aturdido a causa del impacto.

La reina compuso una mueca de satisfacción.

—_Phasmatos incendia_ —pronunció, alzando una mano y mirando fijamente a su objetivo.

El esperpento se detuvo bruscamente al oír el conjuro, siendo consciente de que ese podría ser su final, pero no llegó a ocurrir nada. Y tras unos segundos más de incertidumbre, una sonrisa triunfal se dibujó en su demacrado semblante.

—¿Qué pasa?, ¿se te han acabado los truquitos, preciosa? —bramó al tiempo que se aproximaba lentamente a ella.

La aludida tragó saliva y maldijo en su fuero interno. «Qué oportuno…» —pensó sarcásticamente.

Calló de rodillas al suelo cuando ese repugnante ser le golpeó brutalmente en la cara. Con una mano la agarró por el pelo, y con la otra puso la espada en su garganta.

***.*.***

Un leve gemido escapó de sus labios rosáceos.

Ahora sí que estaba perdida.

»¿Unas últimas palabras? —le preguntó calmado, sibilino, pronunciando cada vocablo con voz susurrante.

Elizabeth apretó los puños con rabia e impotencia. No iba a caer tan bajo, así que se limitó a cerrar los ojos, preparándose para recibir el inminente golpe de gracia.

Pero este nunca llegó.

De pronto sintió cómo su verdugo dejaba de asir con fuerza su larga melena dorada. La chica, sin entender muy bien lo que acababa de ocurrir, se giró.

Vio a la bestia tendida en el suelo, moribunda, desangrándose a causa de un profundo corte en su yugular, y entonces sus hermosos orbes se cruzaron con la mirada gélida de su mentor.

—¿Kane? —musitó la muchacha. Los últimos acontecimientos le habían conmocionado enormemente.

El susodicho le ayudó a ponerse en pie.

—¿Os han herido? —preguntó mientras examinaba a su aprendiz de arriba abajo, en busca de cualquier rasguño. La sangre que manaba de su labio inferior hizo que acunase su rostro con notable preocupación.

—Estoy bien —contestó ella, apartándose instintivamente del hombre que acababa de salvarle la vida.

No había olvidado que fue él quien la encerró.

El mago suspiró, resignado. Un simple _gracias_sería suficiente.

—¿Se puede saber qué narices estáis haciendo aquí? ¡El rey ordenó que permanecierais en palacio!

La muchacha se encogió de hombros.

—Me da igual lo que diga Caspian —soltó sin miramientos —, no iba a quedarme de brazos cruzados.

—¡Han estado a punto de mataros! —Kane estaba condenadamente serio, más de lo que había estado nunca desde que conoció a la reina.

—Oye, lo tenía todo controlado —respondió ella, mirándolo con una ceja alzada.

—No desde mi punto de vista —contradijo él.

Elizabeth bufó, hastiada.

—¿Sabes?, tenemos cosas más importantes de las que ocuparnos ahora —refutó en tono escéptico, justo antes de echar una rápida ojeada a su alrededor —. Necesito tu ayuda, si trabajamos juntos podremos acabar de una vez por todas con esos bichos.

La expresión de Kane se crispó en el acto, pero trató de disimularlo con una sonrisa lobuna. ¿Su orgullosa aprendiz acababa de pedirle ayuda? Vaya, eso sí que no lo esperaba.

No pudo menos que lanzarle una mirada desdeñosa.

»Kane, ¡maldita sea! —lo apremió la rubia —. No tenemos tiempo.

El hechicero se mantuvo en absoluto silencio unos instantes más, luciendo un rostro inexpresivo. Finalmente acabó accediendo.

En tácito acuerdo, agarró fuertemente las finas manos de la reina y juntos recitaron el hechizo que tenían en mente:

—_Incendia_.

En tan solo unos segundos, varias criaturas comenzaron a arder entre continuos alaridos y gritos desgarradores, envueltos en enormes bolas de fuego que no dejaban supervivientes.

En cuanto al resto, los que habían tenido la suerte de no ser víctimas de las llamas, no se lo pensó dos veces antes de ordenar la retirada.

Cuando Elizabeth volvió a abrir los ojos, el olor a carne quemada inundó sus fosas nasales, las piernas le fallaron y su cuerpo tambaleó, pero las fuertes manos de Kane aprisionaron su cintura justo a tiempo, evitando así la inminente caída.

—La magia ha consumido gran parte de vuestras energías.

La chica miró a su mentor, desorientada.

—¿Se han…se han ido? —logró articular con voz entrecortada.

El hombre asintió.

—Sí, lo hemos conseguido.

La rubia suspiró llena de alivio.

—¡Elizabeth!

Susan y Lucy, que habían presenciado todo aquel espectáculo salvaguardando las distancias, echaron a correr velozmente hacia ellos.

Nada más verlo la aludida dio un paso hacia atrás, liberándose una vez más del agarre de su mentor, pues no quería causar falsas impresiones, y centró toda su atención en las dos hermanas.

—¡Guau! ¡Eso ha sido increíble! —exclamó la pequeña, pletórica.

Kane rió por lo bajo.

—¿Te encuentras bien? —consultó Susan, preocupada por la extremada palidez de su amiga.

—Sí, tranquila —mintió la bruja —. ¿Vosotras?

Ambas asintieron con vehemencia.

»Hay que ayudar a los heridos —sentenció, contemplando los cuerpos que yacían en el suelo.

Poco a poco los supervivientes se fueron congregando a su alrededor.

—Caspian es quien tiene la poción curativa —le recordó el mago.

—Lo sé.

Elizabeth dio un par de pasos al frente, al tiempo que examinaba con atención a los recién llegados. Eran muy pocos, de tal manera que no le costó distinguir a Horsa y a Caspian en la lejanía.

Al ver que el rey telmarino se encontraba sano y salvo, una pequeña sonrisa iluminó momentáneamente su rostro. Sin embargo, aquella fina línea desapareció en cuanto vio que dos figuras más lo acompañaban.

—¡Son Peter y Edmund! —gritó Lucy de repente, que se había puesto a hacer señas con las manos para llamar la atención de los chicos.

Desde su posición, el Sumo Monarca contempló la escena, dejando que un suspiro de alivio escapase de sus labios al ver a su hermanita a salvo. Edmund reaccionó de la misma manera, no obstante, la visión de una radiante melena dorada hizo que sonriera pícaramente.

—Mira quién está ahí —susurró el moreno, girando el rostro hacia su hermano.

Peter volvió la vista al frente, para encontrarse con la mirada azulada de su amada reina, que lo observaba reflejando una vorágine de emociones imposible de describir con palabras.

En cuanto vio al mayor de los Pevensie, Elizabeth se quedó totalmente paralizada, presa de aquellos magnéticos y profundos iris que tanto le fascinaban. No pudo evitar sentirse como una verdadera estúpida, ¿a qué estaba esperando?

Por otro lado, el joven monarca dejó de reprimirse y en un acto impulsivo echó a correr hacia ella todo lo rápido que le permitieron sus piernas, ignorando por completo el dolor que le atravesaba el costado.

Y cuando al fin la tuvo frente con frente, rebasó impetuosamente los pocos centímetros que los separaban, colocó sus manos a ambos lados del rostro de Elizabeth y la besó con una pasión desenfrenada.

Ella lo correspondió al instante, alzó los brazos y entrelazó sus temblorosas manos alrededor del cuello de Peter.

—Te dije que acabaría encontrándote, pase lo que pase —musitó el chico, una vez que se separaron por la falta de aire.

Ella lo miró a los ojos y esbozó una radiante sonrisa, sin importarle lo más mínimo lo que pudiera pasar a continuación.

* * *

_**¡Hola a todos!**_

_**I know, pensaréis que soy una persona horrible y bla, bla, bla. Pero para compensar mis largos ¿meses? de ausencia, aquí os dejo el capítulo más largo que he escrito en toda mi vida xD**_

_**Me ha salido la Biblia escrita en verso. 18 páginas de Word y casi 9000 palabras *o* (Eso equivale a dos capítulos jajaja).**_

_**Bueeeeno, estaréis contentos, ¿no? Además de ser largo, este capítulo contiene mucha acción, por no hablar del reencuentro. ¿Qué os ha parecido? ¿Os ha gustado? Me gustaría saber vuestra opiniones, ya que me esfuerzo mucho e invierto un montón de horas en este fic.**_

_**Antes de que se me olvide, aquí os dejo el reparto (así sabréis cómo son físicamente los personajes):**_

_**Elizabeth - Gabriella Wilde**_

**_Erina - Rebecca Ferguson_**

**_Enya - Cate Blanchett_**

**_Sybil - Famke Janssen_**

**_Sabine - Rachel Hurd- Wood_**

**_Kane - Jonathan Rhys-Meyers_**

**_Rieme - Gemma Arterton_**

**_Aldair - Steven R. Mcqueen_**

**_Horsa - Russel Crowe_**

**_Creo que no se me ha olvidado ninguno x)_**

**_Una última cosa, la letra de los encantamientos que recita Elizabeth están sacados de la maravillosa serie "The Vampire Diaries"._**

**_Muchos besos ^^_**


	17. Esto es solo el comienzo

Cuando ambos se separaron, luego de infinidad de besos y abrazos, sus mentes viajaron a toda prisa por los miles de pensamientos que les asediaban. Tenían tantas cosas de las que hablar y ponerse al día, tanto tiempo perdido que deseaban recuperar lo antes posible…por fin, tras más de dos largos años separados, volvían a estar juntos.

Sin embargo, la enorme dicha que embargaba a la joven Elizabeth, desapareció tan pronto como vino en cuanto sus orbes azules se cruzaron con los negros de Caspian. El rey telmarino les observaba en la lejanía con cierto recelo; su semblante había palidecido de repente y su penetrante mirada brillaba con un destello de rabia e impotencia. Al percatarse de ello, el corazón de la bruja se oprimió hasta el punto de casi faltarle el aliento, pero trató de disimular su desasosiego a toda costa.

Peter, por su parte, estaba tan ocupado cerciorándose de que todo aquello era real y no una simple ilusión, que no reparó en el intercambio de miradas furtivas que había entre ellos dos. Bueno, ni él ni nadie.

Fue entonces cuando las voces de los soldados supervivientes a la masacre les devolvieron a la realidad como un jarro de agua fría. Horsa le había pedido a Caspian la poción curativa y ahora, con frasco en mano y deseando fervientemente que no fuese demasiado tarde, iba de un lado para otro ofreciendo su ayuda a todos los hombres que habían resultado heridos durante el combate.

Elizabeth hizo un rápido recuento de los caballeros que todavía quedaban en pie: de los veinte que inicialmente conformaban la comitiva, menos de la mitad habían salido ilesos. No obstante, eso no fue lo que realmente llamó su atención, sino que hubo un detalle en especial que la sobrecogió…el hermano mellizo de Rieme, Altair, no se encontraba entre los más afortunados. Un escalofrió recorrió toda su espina dorsal, consiguiendo estremecerla. Buscó con la mirada el cuerpo del muchacho, divisándolo a unos cuantos metros de distancia, tendido en el pasto. No lo dudó y echó a correr hacia él, seguida de Caspian. Se arrodilló a su lado y le tomó el pulso, por suerte aún respiraba, aunque no por mucho tiempo, pues un profundo zarpazo se extendía por todo el ancho de su pecho. Aquellas temibles criaturas contaban con una fuerza tan descomunal, que hasta podían atravesar las cotas de malla de los hombres sin mayor esfuerzo.

—Altair, ¿puedes oírme? —pronunció con un timbre nervioso en la voz. Se maldijo en su fuero interno, si algo llegara a ocurrirle, no soportaría tener que darle esa demoledora noticia a su hermana. Sería demasiado doloroso para ambas.

El joven entreabrió un poco los ojos, para después empezar a toser frenéticamente. En una de las veces, el esputo iba acompañado de sangre y no les hacía falta ser galeno para saber que esa no era una buena señal.

»Tranquilo, te pondrás bien —le reconfortó, estrechando sus manos con una fuerza un tanto temblorosa—. ¡Horsa! —el susodicho no tardó en llegar hasta ellos.

Se inclinó a un lado de la muchacha y, sin más preámbulos, vertió un par de gotas del jugo de la Flor de Fuego en la boca del joven caballero. Apenas unos segundos después, el rubor volvió a adueñarse de sus mejillas, su respiración se acompasó y la herida de su torso se fue curando lentamente, mas no desapareció del todo. La marca de tres garras seguía quebrantando su piel desnuda, pero al menos el veneno ya no corría por sus venas.

La rubia enseguida recordó que eso mismo ocurrió con la chiquilla que encontraron en la aldea. Respiró llena de alivio, igual que el resto de sus acompañantes, y lo ayudó a ponerse en pie junto al rey telmarino.

—Gracias… —pronunció el chico mientras trataba de recuperar el aliento. Su mata de rizos cobrizos formaba una melena que le rozaba los hombros y la sombra de una barba incipiente le oscurecía el mentón. Sus ojos eran de un azul intenso, al contrario que su hermana, pero miraban a la reina con la misma sinceridad y dedicación que lo hacía Rieme.

Ella tan solo asintió y palmeó con suavidad su espalda.

Luego de unos minutos más repletos de tensión e incertidumbre, el capitán de la guardia se reunió con los soberanos. Su ensangrentado semblante, portador de una expresión afligida, lo decía absolutamente todo, de modo que no esperaban buenas noticias.

—Hemos perdido a siete —confesó con voz ronca y la vista clavada en el suelo pedregoso.

Caspian se masajeó el tabique nasal en un repentino arranque de desesperación y Elizabeth cerró los ojos con gran pesar, lamentándose enormemente del fatídico final que habían tenido. Por otro lado, los hermanos Pevensie, lejos de entender todo lo que acababa de suceder debido al estado de consternación en el que se encontraban, centraron su atención en los cuerpos que yacían sobre la suave hierba a unos metros de ellos. Estos permanecían cuidadosamente tapados por sus respectivas capas rojas, en cuyo envés había bordado un exuberante león dorado. «Aslan», pensó la inocente Lucy con un nudo en la garganta, justo antes de abrazarse a Peter.

—Cargad los cuerpos en los caballos —ordenó el rey telmarino, rompiendo el aciago silencio que se había instaurado en aquel sitio tan lúgubre—. Será mejor que volvamos a casa —aquello último fue más bien un murmullo.

Horsa se dispuso a llevar a cabo la misión que le habían encomendado, pero unos gritos acapararon irremediablemente su atención.

Todos se pusieron en guardia, desenvainando raudos sus espadas y mirando en todas las direcciones posibles. Los soldados, perfectamente sincronizados, formaron un círculo alrededor de los reyes y reinas en un gesto protector. Por suerte para ellos no se trataba de una nueva emboscada, sino de dos de sus camaradas que acababan de emerger de entre la espesura del bosque y llevaban con ellos a uno de esos espeluznantes seres.

El cuerpo de Elizabeth se tensó nada más verlo, sin embargo, el momento de turbación duró más bien poco, pues toda su atención se fijó en Kane, quien se les había adelantado aprovechando los instantes de confusión y ahora se aproximaba con paso firme a los recién llegados. El mago poseía el brazo derecho alzado y apuntaba con su mano al esperpento, preparado para calcinarlo en menos de un pestañeo.

La Salvadora no fue la única en conocer sus macabras intenciones, Caspian también lo había hecho, por lo que avanzó un par de pasos antes de que fuera demasiado tarde. No podían permitirse perder a un rehén tan valioso sin haberlo interrogado antes.

—Kane, detente —demandó con voz autoritaria—. Puede sernos útil —el mencionado se paró en seco. Tardó unas milésimas de segundo en reaccionar, pero acabó cediendo, no sin antes bufar de mala gana y lanzarle una mirada de auténtico desprecio al prisionero.

Los dos caballeros se detuvieron frente a ellos y obligaron a aquel ente maligno a arrodillarse. Todo el mundo se sorprendió ante su atípica sumisión, hasta que dieron con el corte que surcaba parte de su estómago, el cual no dejaba de supurar un líquido extremadamente oscuro que supusieron se trataba de su sangre. Puede que estuviese maniatado y débil (más bien, moribundo), pero su sola presencia seguía helándole la sangre a cualquiera que tuviese dos dedos de frente.

—Intentaba huir junto a los demás, por suerte pudimos alcanzarlo antes de que se perdiera entre la neblina —explicó uno de sus captores, a lo que Horsa les felicitó por sus buenos reflejos.

—¿Se puede saber qué diablos son esas cosas? —intervino Edmund con el ceño ligeramente fruncido y los ojos abiertos de par en par. Nunca en la vida había visto nada semejante, ni siquiera cuando estuvo cautivo en el palacio de la Bruja Blanca.

—Eso, querido amigo, pretendíamos averiguar —respondió el rey telmarino, cruzando los brazos sobre su tonificado pecho.

Entretanto, la rubia compuso su mejor mueca de aversión, para después acercarse cuidadosamente al sujeto. Es cierto que prefería salvaguardar las distancias con él, ya que no terminaba de fiarse y si por algún casual llegaba a herirla, la poción curativa de Lucy no surtiría efecto en su organismo y moriría al cabo de unas horas, no obstante, necesitaba asegurarse de lo que llevaba días recelando. Lo examinó con suma inquina mientras daba vueltas a su alrededor, para finalmente posicionarse detrás suyo e inspeccionar a fondo sus huesudas manos, de cuyas falanges distales sobresalían unas puntiagudas garras.

—No son vuestras armas las que están envenenadas —le susurró al oído con voz viperina, provocando que el individuo rugiese ferozmente—. Antes lo sospechaba, pero ahora lo confirmo. Sé lo que sois: seres oscuros que han sido invocados a este mundo por medio de magia negra —comenzó a explicar al tiempo que se colocaba delante de él para poder tenerlo cara a cara—. Solo alguien con un gran poder sería capaz de hacerlo, así que dime ¿a quién juras lealtad, _Liche_? —pronunció su nombre con gran desestima, casi escupiéndolo.

Había oído hablar de ellos, en el Palacio de Luz leyó infinidad de _Bestiarios_y esas criaturas aparecían en todos y cada uno de ellos. Gracias a la descripción que les ofreció aquel campesino, Eddius, algo había intuido en un principio, mas no se atrevió a compartir sus conjeturas con nadie más que Kane porque no estaba del todo segura. Ahora lo tenía bien claro y su mentor también.

La bestia escupió al suelo en un acto de rebeldía, recibiendo así un fuerte puñetazo en la mandíbula por parte del capitán de la guardia. Acto seguido, Elizabeth desenvainó su espada y amenazó su yugular sin tan siquiera titubear. Apretó el filo de la hoja contra su pútrida y desprotegida carne, ocasionando que un hilillo de sangre descendiese por la curvatura de su cuello.

»No me hagas perder el tiempo —masculló la reina entre dientes, dejando a todos los presentes perplejos, pues no acostumbraban a verla comportarse de un modo tan agresivo—. ¿Por qué atacasteis aquella aldea?, ¿qué es lo que queréis de esas personas? —estaba comenzando a perder la paciencia y eso nunca le traía nada bueno, así que intentó calmarse tomando una gran bocanada de aire.

—Muy pronto tendréis noticias de esos sucios pueblerinos —espetó el Liche con voz de ultratumba—. Pero no esperéis encontrarlos de una sola pieza —esbozó una sonrisa maliciosa de dientes ennegrecidos y tan afilados como cuchillas, que consiguió ponerle el vello de punta a la pequeña Lucy.

Elizabeth intercambió una efímera mirada con Caspian, cuyo rostro había ensombrecido de golpe ante ese último comentario.

—¿Y qué pasa con la niña, eh? ¿Por qué la dejasteis allí?, ¡habla! —acercó todavía más el filo del acero a su cuello, por lo que el sangrado se hizo más errático—. A no ser…que fueseis lo suficientemente estúpidos como para dejarla escapar —alegó burlonamente.

Ante la mención de la chiquilla, todos y cada uno de los músculos del Liche se tensaron y la expresión desafiante de su rostro se crispó en un gesto adusto. Aquello no les pasó inadvertido y pese a su silencio, pudieron sacar alguna que otra conclusión. Se había delatado él solo.

—Acechan tiempos oscuros —volvió a hablar, obviando por completo las preguntas de la muchacha—. El inicio de una nueva era está más próximo que nunca y ninguno de vosotros podréis impedirlo. Nadie podrá evitar lo que aún está por llegar —ladeó ligeramente la cabeza en dirección a Elizabeth, clavando sus espeluznantes ojos amarillos en ella—. Esto es solo el comienzo.

La aludida tragó saliva y comprimió la mandíbula con impotencia, pues de sobra sabía que no iban a poder sonsacarle nada de información por mucho que lo intentasen. Era conocedor de que le quedaban pocos minutos de vida y no estaba dispuesto a decirles nada más. Así que irguió el mentón con aire combativo, como solo ella sabía hacer, y le dedicó una mirada de soslayo a su mentor, quien asintió al ser consciente de lo que pretendía.

—Para ti ya ha acabado —dicho esto realizó un rápido movimiento con su mano izquierda, degollándolo al instante. Enseguida retrocedió unos pasos, dejando que el cuerpo se desplomase al suelo entre movimientos erráticos y convulsiones, hasta que finalmente sus pulmones se encharcaron con su propia sangre y dejó de respirar. Solo entonces, aquel ser quedó reducido a cenizas que se esparcieron en el aire.

—¡¿Por qué demonios lo has hecho?! ¡Podría habernos dicho algo más! —le recriminó Caspian con el ceño fruncido.

Elizabeth bufó de puro hastío.

—¿Acaso le veías intención de contarnos sus maquiavélicos planes? —soltó en un tono de voz frívolo y distante—. No lo habría hecho ni aunque le hubiésemos torturado —observó al resto en busca de cualquier ápice de contrariedad, para luego limpiar su espada en la hierba y envainarla.

—Ella tiene razón, vivo solo era una amenaza —intervino Kane con la intención de apaciguar un poco el ambiente, que empezaba a caldearse más de la cuenta—. Ha hecho lo correcto, el Liche hubiese muerto igualmente —. La aludida realizó un leve asentimiento con la cabeza, agradeciendo su apoyo.

Después de eso solo hubo silencio, uno muy largo. Todo el mundo permanecía sumergido en sus propios pensamientos y cavilaciones, recapitulando los últimos acontecimientos y tratando de asimilar todo lo que había pasado en un mísero día. Edmund se llevó las manos a la cabeza en un acto desesperado, Susan reconfortaba a la pequeña Lucy —que estaba aterrada—, Peter no le quitaba ojo de encima a una atolondrada Elizabeth, Caspian no dejaba de maldecir por lo bajo y los soldados se lamentaban por la pérdida de sus compatriotas.

La joven bruja alzó ligeramente sus manos, las cuales estaban manchadas de sangre, como en las pesadillas que le atormentaban cada noche, y no pudo evitar sentir repulsión de sí misma. No tenía la menor idea de si lo que acababa de hacer era lo políticamente correcto, lo único que sabía era que había ejecutado a ese Liche delante de todos sin vacilar ni un segundo. Pero lo peor no era eso, sino la enorme satisfacción que había sentido al cercenarle la yugular…¿desde cuándo se había convertido en un verdugo? Sus mejillas perdieron el color con solo pensarlo, justo antes de sentir una cálida mano en su hombro. Alzó decaídamente el rostro, encontrándose con los magnéticos ojos de Peter, que la observaban llenos de preocupación y desasosiego.

—¿Estás bien?

Ella asintió sin apenas fuerza.

—Regresemos a palacio —fue lo único que atinó a decir.

* * *

Cabalgaron en absoluto silencio durante la larga hora que les conllevó volver a Cair Paravel, ya que nadie se atrevió a pronunciar palabra alguna en todo el viaje. Susan galopaba junto a Caspian sobre Batallador, Edmund iba con Altair, la pequeña Lucy con Horsa y Peter se aferraba fuertemente a la cintura de Elizabeth, que no dejaba de mirar al frente mientras sujetaba con firmeza las riendas de Lluvia.

Cuando al fin divisaron en la lejanía las imponentes murallas que rodeaban el castillo, ya había caído la noche y con ella el lúgubre manto que envolvía cada rincón del reino. Pese a ello, algunos campesinos seguían transitando por las callejuelas de la ciudadela y el camino de piedra que iba directo a palacio. Estos respiraron llenos de alivio al ver que la comitiva había regresado sana y salva, mas cuando sus ojos se posaron en los cuerpos sin vida que portaban algunos caballos, el alma se les cayó a los pies y guardaron un minuto de silencio en memoria de los difuntos.

Finalmente llegaron al patio exterior de la fortificación, que permanecía sutilmente alumbrado por algunas antorchas y hogueras. Dos guardias custodiaban el portón y otros tantos hacían su turno de vigilancia desde lo alto de las almenas, dando como resultado una seguridad prácticamente inquebrantable.

Poco a poco la compañía fue bajando de sus respectivos corceles, para luego ordenarles a los mozos de cuadra —que aún seguían trabajando— que los llevasen a los establos y les dieran de comer.

Peter fue el primero en desmontar de los dos, pero al hacerlo una mueca de dolor tiznó su atractivo semblante, provocando que la rubia lo mirase con un destello de inquietud. El Sumo Monarca se llevó trabajosamente una mano al costado, justo donde una de esas criaturas le había golpeado, y eso no le pasó desapercibido a su compañera, que bajó del lomo de Lluvia sin mayor dificultad y se acercó a él.

—¿Te han herido? —preguntó claramente alarmada, pero lo suficientemente bajo para no alertar al resto de los Pevensie.

El aludido, procurando que no fuese demasiado evidente el dolor que le azotaba por dentro, negó varias veces con la cabeza a la par que delineaba una sonrisa forzada.

—No te preocupes por mí —acarició fugazmente su mejilla.

—Deberías ir a que te viera Cornelius —el chico arqueó una de sus doradas cejas al oírlo, ¿por qué a él si tan solo era el tutor privado de Caspian?—. Se ha convertido en el galeno de la corte —explicó ella al darse cuenta de que los Pevensie habían pasado mucho tiempo fuera y, por tanto, no estaban al tanto de las últimas novedades.

—No puedo creer que lo hayan reconstruido —pronunció Susan totalmente maravillada, captando la atención de todos los allí presentes, mientras examinaba con detenimiento la elegante estructura de Cair Paravel. Nunca pensó volver a verlo con sus propios ojos.

Caspian quiso sonreír ante su comentario, pero sus labios tan solo plasmaron una línea vacía e inexpresiva.

—Costó mucho trabajo, pero ha merecido la pena —dijo con la vista clavada en la Benévola.

Y mientras Horsa y sus hombres trasladaban los cadáveres de sus amigos a la Cámara de Defunción, Kane, junto a los reyes y reinas de Narnia prevalecieron en el patio. Sin embargo, la calma que allí presidía se vio truncada cuando, apenas unos instantes después, la puerta de palacio se abrió de par en par, dando paso a la menuda figura de Rieme que corría a toda prisa hacia ellos. La doncella les había visto llegar desde una de las ventanas y una vez que se hubo asegurado de que su hermano se encontraba en perfectas condiciones, no lo dudó y se dispuso a comunicarles la buena nueva a los monarcas.

—Rym —murmuró Elizabeth con una ceja arqueada ante la premura de su criada—. ¿Sucede algo? —quiso saber, una vez que la castaña se detuvo frente a ellos.

—La niña… —tuvo que realizar una pequeña pausa para recobrar el aliento—. Ha despertado —aquella última alegación hizo que Kane, Caspian y la joven bruja intercambiasen una mirada inquisitiva.

—Perfecto, quizás ella pueda aclararnos algo —señaló el telmarino adquiriendo una posición en jarras.

—Id yendo vosotros, enseguida os alcanzo —les dijo la muchacha.

Los dos aludidos asintieron y, luego de haberse despedido de los hermanos Pevensie, se adentraron en las profundidades del edificio.

—Creo que vas a tener que aclararnos muchas cosas, porque no entiendo nada —la voz de Edmund rompió el silencio recientemente instaurado.

La rubia respiró hondo y afirmó con la cabeza.

—Os lo explicaré todo, lo prometo —comenzó a decir bajo la atenta mirada de los cuatro Reyes del Pasado—. Pero ahora debo atender un asunto importante, mañana os pondré al día —. Los humanos se quedaron no muy conformes con la idea de tener que esperar hasta el día siguiente para saber qué diantres había pasado en su ausencia, pero acabaron cediendo. Por lo visto, las cosas habían cambiado bastante desde su última visita y no se iba a poder explicar todo en una sola noche. Por no mencionar que sus fuerzas les flaqueaban y lo único que deseaban en esos momentos era poder disfrutar de una cama bien mullida y calentita—. Además, debéis de estar agotados. Será mejor que descanséis, Rieme os indicará cuáles son vuestros aposentos —extendió el brazo en dirección a la mencionada, que realizó una reverencia en señal de respeto.

—Por aquí, majestades.

—Nos veremos mañana entonces —dijo Lucy, a lo que la narniana asintió. Se acercó a ella y la abrazó con todas sus fuerzas, temerosa de que todo aquello fuese un simple sueño. Nada más separarse, los hermanos Pevensie y Rieme se despidieron de ella y finalmente abandonaron el patio.

Cuando creyó que estaba sola, Elizabeth borró la sonrisa de sus labios y profirió un lánguido suspiro. Fue el contacto de una mano desconocida sobre su hombro derecho lo que hizo que pegase un brinco; se giró de golpe en un acto reflejo y solo dejó de contener la respiración al ver que se trataba de Peter.

—Soy yo, tranquila —el chico alzó las manos en un gesto conciliador.

Ella se restregó la frente con cansancio, sintiéndose como una verdadera estúpida por estar tan susceptible. Mientras tanto el Sumo Monarca la observaba con gran detenimiento, lo cierto es que había cambiado bastante: su hermoso rostro ya no contaba con ese aura infantil que tanto le había caracterizado dos años atrás, sino que sus armónicas y refinadas facciones se habían endurecido a causa de la madurez. Su cabello dorado estaba un poco más largo que la última vez, rozándole la cadera, y su cuerpo era ahora el de una mujer hecha y derecha. Pero sus ojos, esos dos zafiros que consideraba su perdición, seguían igual que siempre, tan lívidos y radiantes como el primer día.

—Lo siento, últimamente estoy un poco…nerviosa —repuso la rubia sin saber muy bien qué decir, ya que por el momento prefería que Peter no estuviese al corriente de sus dolencias.

—No pasa nada, lo entiendo —él se relamió los labios—. Estáis pasando por una situación difícil.

Elizabeth suspiró, aliviada de que no la viese como una salvaje por lo que había hecho con aquel Liche. Aunque no sabía de qué se sorprendía, pues el mayor de los Pevensie siempre había sido muy comprensivo con ella.

—Ojala pudiese quedarme contigo —se lamentó al tiempo que acunaba su rostro con dulzura. El muchacho cerró los ojos ante el delicioso tacto de su piel—. Nada me gustaría más, pero tengo que irme y tú debes descansar —esas últimas palabras las pronunció con templanza.

—Veo que sigues igual de mandona que siempre —Peter rodeó su estrecha cintura con una mano y tiró de ella para acortar aún más la distancia que los separaba, haciendo que la bruja se estremeciera—. No sabes lo mucho que te he echado de menos —la susurró al oído en tono adulador.

La hija de Aslan sintió un ligero hormigueo en el estómago ante la cercanía de sus cuerpos, rememorando casi de forma inconsciente la primera vez que estuvieron en un ambiente tan íntimo: su primer beso. Ahora todos aquellos recuerdos se le antojaban tan lejanos…como si hubiesen pasado siglos en lugar de dos años y seis meses.

—Yo también te he extrañado —confesó con un hilo de voz, para luego depositar un tierno beso en sus labios—. Buenas noches —dicho esto se alejó de él y echó a andar en dirección a la enfermería, donde Caspian y Kane estarían esperándola.

En la estancia sus dos compañeros charlaban con Cornelius, cuyo ojeroso semblante denotaba cansancio. Al parecer, el inquietante caso de aquella cría le había hecho pasar toda la noche en vela. Nada más mentar a la aldeana, Elizabeth dirigió la mirada hacia el camastro y notó una extraña sensación al percatarse de que ella la observaba fijamente. Como bien había dicho Rieme, al fin había despertado; permanecía sentada, abrazándose las piernas flexionadas y con una maraña de pelo negro como la noche cubriéndole la mitad de la faz. Sus ojos, grandes y expresivos, eran ligeramente aceitunados y contrastaban armónicamente con su tez pálida.

La reina cerró la puerta tras de sí, mientras el galeno se aproximaba a ella.

—Aún no ha dicho nada —le comunicó a la par que atusaba con esmero su larga barba blanca—, ni siquiera ha querido comer. Espero que vos la hagáis cambiar de opinión —la rubia frunció los labios con resignación, antes de dedicarles a Caspian y Kane una mirada de soslayo.

—Necesitamos saber qué diablos ha pasado y ella es la única que lo sabe —farfulló el rey telmarino con un palpable deje de desesperación. Y no era para menos, ese había sido un día cuanto menos caótico.

—Ha pasado por una situación muy traumática y difícil de superar, no podemos obligarla a nada —contrapuso Kane—. Solo es una niña.

—¿Y qué pasa con toda esa gente?, ¿vamos a dejarles morir a manos de esas bestias porque ella no está en condiciones de hablar? —le afrentó Caspian alzando notoriamente la voz, lo justo para que la pequeña llegara a oírlo y un escalofrío recorriese toda su espina dorsal.

Elizabeth miró a su amigo, perpleja. Esa era la primera vez que lo veía perder tanto los estribos. Él siempre lograba mantener la compostura hasta en los momentos más tensos (a diferencia de ella), no obstante, se notaba que esta vez el agotamiento, la impotencia y la muerte de varios de sus soldados le habían hecho afectado sobremanera.

—Basta —la Bruja de Valhem se interpuso entre ambos—. La estáis asustando —les reprochó, como una madre regañando a sus hijos—. Así no vamos a conseguir nada, así que, por favor, dejadlo ya —aquello había sonado más a súplica que a una orden.

El mago asintió completamente de acuerdo con ella, mientras el soberano retrocedía un par de pasos con las manos en la cintura. Y cuando se hubo asegurado de que todo estaba en orden y que ya no se produciría ningún enfrenamiento más entre ellos dos, solo entonces, caminó hacia la camilla.

»Tranquila, no voy a hacerte daño —le aseguró en un tono de voz dulce y afable, para finalmente sentarse al borde del catre. Ante su acercamiento, la niña se alejó de ella con el miedo grabado a fuego en sus ojos—. Ya estás a salvo, no hay de qué preocuparse —habló de nuevo Elizabeth, queriendo apaciguarla—. ¿Sabes quién soy? —la morena no respondió verbalmente, pero se pudo distinguir a través de toda esa mata de cabello azabache un leve asentimiento—. ¿Y recuerdas lo que pasó antes de acabar aquí? —esta vez no hubo contestación alguna.

La chiquilla se puso a temblar como un alfiler, por lo que Elizabeth volteó momentáneamente la cabeza hacia sus acompañantes, quienes se encogieron de hombros sin saber qué más hacer.

»Quisiera saber tu nombre, seguro que es precioso —prosiguió esbozando una radiante sonrisa. Si preguntándole directamente no iban a sacar nada en claro, no le quedaba otra que ganarse un poco su confianza y hacerla sentir protegida.

La aludida alzó pesarosamente el rostro hasta alcanzar los profundos orbes de la reina. Aquel contacto visual pareció reconfortarla, de modo que se decidió a hablar:

—A…Amara —logró articular tras varios quiebres de voz.

Los tres hombres al escucharlo, hicieron el amago de acercarse a ellas, pero la rubia se lo impidió. No podían correr el riesgo de que se cerrase nuevamente en banda por sentirse intimidada.

—Bien, Amara. Sé que todo esto está siendo muy duro para ti y que debes de estar muy asustada, pero ahora te encuentras en Cair Paravel y aquí nadie te hará daño. Puedes tener mi palabra —la susodicha echó un vistazo rápido a su alrededor, deteniéndose unos instantes en Caspian, a quien reconoció como el rey telmarino, para después volver a centrar toda su atención en la joven bruja—. En tu aldea pasó algo horrible, ¿verdad? —ella apenas pudo asentir—. Esas criaturas se llevaron a tu familia y amigos, ¿tienes la menor idea de por qué?

—No… —musitó la niña, que no tendría más de once años, doce como mucho.

Elizabeth tragó en seco antes de continuar, no le gustaba para nada la idea de andar hurgando en una herida como aquella, pero no les quedaba otra alternativa. Era ahora o nunca.

—¿Qué sucedió ese día, Amara? —la mencionada volvió a titubear a la hora de relatar lo acaecido, así que la rubia se vio en la obligación de recurrir a otros métodos para poder sonsacárselo—. Sino nos lo dices, no podremos ayudar a tus seres queridos —se atrevió a posar una mano en su rodilla izquierda y, para su sorpresa, ella no se apartó.

—Aparecieron de repente… —musitó tras mordisquearse frenéticamente el labio inferior—. Yo estaba jugando con mi hermana pequeña cuando empezamos a escuchar unos gritos. No…no entendimos lo que estaba ocurriendo hasta que vimos a esos seres, entonces mi madre vino a por nosotras y nos cogió a cada una de la mano. Nos metimos en casa y nos escondió tras unas cestas de mimbre… —tuvo que realizar una pequeña pausa para no romper a llorar ahí mismo, lo cual hizo que Elizabeth sintiese una dolorosa punzada en el pecho—…ella dijo que teníamos que quedarnos allí y que no saliéramos por nada del mundo hasta que volviese a por nosotras. Me dio uno de los cuchillos que usaba para cocinar en caso de tener que defenderme y salió en busca de nuestro padre. Pasaron varios minutos y los gritos eran cada vez más y más intensos. Fue en ese preciso instante cuando mi hermana comenzó a llorar…la dije que no podíamos hacer ruido, que de lo contrario esos monstruos nos encontrarían, pero ya era demasiado tarde…dos irrumpieron en casa y nos prendieron a cada una. Mi hermana fue la primera en salir, yo en cambio…tenía mucho miedo, no sabía qué hacer —las lágrimas descendieron por sus mejillas a una velocidad apoteósica, pero hizo un gran esfuerzo y logró serenarse.

—¿Qué ocurrió? —la instó Caspian a que prosiguiera.

Amara sorbió con la nariz.

—Me agarraba del brazo con mucha fuerza, pero pude darme la vuelta y clavarle el cuchillo en el pecho…él gritó, pero no me soltó. Ahí fue cuando noté un dolor atroz cerca de mi hombro, sus uñas se habían clavado en mi piel justo antes de que su cuerpo se desvaneciera sin dejar rastro. A partir de ahí no recuerdo nada más, solo que volví a esconderme detrás de los canastos porque empecé a encontrarme muy mal… —se pasó la mano por su brazo herido.

—También la querían a ella, eso nos otorga cierta de ventaja —Caspian les leyó el pensamiento a los otros tres adultos.

—¿Van a morir, no es así? —aquella pregunta hizo que Elizabeth compusiese una expresión de puro abatimiento—. Mis padres, mi hermana… —no pudo seguir hablando.

—Les traeremos de vuelta —pronunció la reina con gran convicción—. Les traeremos a todos de vuelta, te lo prometo —la niña se secó las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano, para después asentir.

La hija del Gran León la miró totalmente enternecida, jurando que nunca más permitiría que nada malo le pasase. Estaba más decidida que nunca a rescatar a esos campesinos, aunque tuviese que remover cielo y tierra para poder encontrarlos.

* * *

**_N. de la A._****_:_**

_¿Pensabais que iba a abandonar esta historia? Pues no, después de casi un año sin actualizar, ¡he aquí mi regreso! Espero que podáis perdonarme, en serio, soy la primera en avergonzarse, pero necesitaba hacer un alto y reflexionar acerca del rumbo de esta fanfic. Porque, sí, no me llegaba la inspiración ni la motivación suficiente para continuarla...pero eso es agua pasada. I'm back! Y con todas las ideas bien aclaradas, así que intentaré actualizar más seguido._

_Ojala os haya gustado el capítulo tanto como a mí escribirlo, si es que todavía queda alguien por aquí jajaja.Y en lo referente al contenido...¡ya sabemos lo que son esas criaturas! Que conste que los Liches no son una invención mía, solo los he amoldado para que cobren sentido en esta historia (podéis investigar sobre ellos en Internet). ¿Y qué os ha parecido el post-encuentro de Elizabeth y Peter? Sé que fui una capulla cortando el capítulo anterior en la mejor parte jajajaja. ¿Y qué pensáis de Amara? Quisiera saber vuestras opiniones._

_También querría aclarar que he cambiado el reparto. Aquí os lo dejo (otra vez xD):_

_**Gabriella Wilde como Elizabeth.**_

_**Jonathan Rhys-Meyers como Kane.**_

_**Russell Crowe como Horsa.**_

_**Gemma Arterton como Rieme.**_

_**Richard Madden como Altair.**_

_**Cate Blanchett como Enya.**_

_**Lena Headey como Sybil.**_

**_Rachel Hurd-Wood como Sabine._**

_Y eso es todo, lo dicho, espero que hayáis disfrutado del capítulo. ¡Un besazo!_


End file.
